Hogwarts Dating and Makeover Sevice How it all startet
by Bulma-San17
Summary: Hermione, Luna, Ron and Harry join forces and what startet as a small hobby soon turns into Chaos. HP/SS/DM (in that order of rank) HP/RW briefly LL/AU and HG/?. mention of rape, abuse, angst mildly describet. vampireHarry! concubineRon! BloodAdoption! I promise hot sex, drama and lots of humour whereI can squeeze it in :D enjoy! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts's Make-over and Dating Service**

Hermione Granger was in her seventh year, in a _somewhat_ happy relationship with one of her best friends Ron Weasley but she was astonished over the number of singles all through the school and much of it was from the stupid House Rivalry. She had discussed it a lot with Luna through these first three months of the year, Luna had talked about opening a dating service and Hermione had thought it through very hard; it could be fun to have them fill sheets of questions and from there compare and see who matched best then maybe let them talk but not see each other for some time … she believed it would remove all that House nonsense and focus on the important things.

"….Moine!"

"Huh?!" She jumped a little in surprise when Ron shook her gently by the shoulder. "What?"

"I asked what it is you are thinking so hard about, you were totally gone from this plane."

"Nonsense, that's impossible. I'll tell you later, I have to talk with Luna… see you later! Bye!" Ron and Harry stared after her as she ran to the Ravenclaw table and further till she reached Luna, who barely had time to grasp her things before she was pulled along as Hermione kept running out through the doors.

"What do you think is going on with her?" Harry turned to Ron, who was still staring at the doors.

"How should I know, mate?"

"She's your girlfriend! Don't you _ever_ talk?"

"Shut up Harry, we _do_ talk … just not about girl stuff …" Harry snorted, "What?! I don't understand any of it and she knows that, so why bother?"

"You're impossible!" Harry left the table and the still eating Ron; he stopped long enough to activate the Map before moving again. Bemused he walked towards the potion classroom where Hermione and Luna's dot was, on the way all kind of thoughts ran through his head but the all disappeared when he heard Luna's excited voice.

"…would be so much fun! We should totally do that! We make ourselves an alter personality for when we work, we also have to make a few rules which would be that for one; _everyone_ would be asked to show their arms – None Death Eather policy."

"Totally with you, Luna, they show or we won't help them at all, we also need spelled pens so they can't lie or cheat by answering for someone else. I think we should set a price for our discreet handling and anonymity, if we're good then maybe the money should go for a store to buy after school as a job?"

"That would be a fulfilling work… helping others find their true match without that House nonsense..." That made Harry laugh as he opened the door, both girls jumped in surprise before looking at him with a guilty look. "Heey there Harry, you do know that ears dropping is considered _rude_ right?"

"Yeah I know, Luna, but I want to hear more of this idea of yours."

"Why Harry?"

"Maybe I can help you get started, my gold is collecting dust and needs to come out and circulate around the world. So tell me, you want to open a dating and Makeover service there focus on the inside rather than the outside and houses?" They nodded. "I'm totally in, you want another personality for work and for that you need masks and costumes. You need a room and for that you need to talk with Dumbledore, I'm sure he will allow it. Then we need to make the questions, maybe Professor Flitwick can help us charm a book there updates itself from an equally charmed question sheets and from that book another book match the answers and finds those there match best."

"Harry! That's brilliant! Let's go to the Headmaster now, there is no reason to talk more about it if he won't give us a room." Harry and Luna nodded in agreement. "Come on! He should be in his office now…. Wait!" She and Luna ran as fast as they could after Harry, who had been by the door. "Harry! Wait up!"

"Cutting down time…..gonna take time…. With password….!" Hermione and Luna slowed down at that with relief as their lungs was nearly bursting. "….sugar … citron lemon….chocolate…pudding….. For god sake, let us in! It's important!" The gargoyle moved surprisingly and they hurried to dash up the stairs and Luna nearly knocked down the door as she ran into it and Hermione ran into _her_ while Harry stopped in time.

"Yes, come in." Hermione nearly tripped when Luna pushed her backwards to open the door. "Miss LoveGood, Miss Granger and you too Harry. What can I help you with?" Albus placed his fingertips together as he looked at them over his glasses, Hermione pushed to Harry at her side. "Yes my Boy?"

"Well you see, my friends here have the most brilliant idea of starting a discreet dating service which include a Make-over but for that we need permission to use a room regularly to meet with the clients."

"What a wonderful idea, please sit and tell me more..." He summoned three comfy chairs and they sat down, Hermione started talking about it all and Albus never interrupted her as he merely wrote things down. "I must say Miss LoveGood; this could actually be a future job for you at the school. You would still be able to open a shop in Diagon Ally as you will be at the least two, will you only give financially support or will you help Harry?"

"I would like to work with them as it will beat catching dark witches and wizards; I've had it with criminals."

"We understand my boy, how about I find the room there is in the middle of each houses to further dismiss that houses nonsense, I think you should send Dobby to town to pick up catalogs from all kind of shops so you can order at once, these catalogs are charmed so when you cross off a thing it is ordered... remember to use the pen there comes with each catalog as it is that which signature your orders with a trace. The things should arrive within twenty-four hours, now let's go." Albus stood up and they followed him all the way to the fourth floor to a corridor they hadn't really paid any attention to before, Albus said a few words while touching his wand to the door. "There will properly be a little dusty and messy but Dobby can help you there, I've moved the walls around to fit what you need – if you need more room simply say so and fell free to call for my help with any charming of things, the next month I should be free at any time. Goodbye and good luck."

"Bye Headmaster!"

"And thank you!" Hermione and Luna waved while Harry opened the door and came to a small hallway from where doors led off to somewhere. "This will be so cool! Harry, be nice and call Dobby …." Luna walked off together with Hermione.

"Dobby, I need you!" Harry jumped in shock when Dobby popped in and jumped at him. "Dobby, easy! I'm happy to see you too."

"Master Harry, what can Dobby do?!"

"Could you go to every store and collect the charmed catalogs so we can fill this place and we also need your help with cleaning these rooms..."

"Yes Yes Master Harry, Dobby will go to every store Dobby can find!" Before Harry could stop him Dobby had popped out, properly thinking to go to every store in the world.

"Whatever..." Harry walked after the girls; he found them in a circular room full of glass windows showing rooms with a wall through the middle of the room, there were ten of them.

"We'll have the office here so we can watch over them, in case they try to cheat. You think it's possible to get a round table with drawers and cabins?" Hermione seemed to already be planning. "I think we should go Victorian style here … it's calming and mysterious in itself and we need that to make them comfortable."

"I'll do security and what charms we need, including that book, so you two can focus on furniture. I will also order flyers so the news can spread, though I really need to write in it that this is very serious and is to be taken so." Both girls nodded in agreement just when Dobby popped in with less catalogs than Harry would have thought. "Wow, thanks Dobby! You will come with me now so we can get cleaned while the girls order things – girls, we'll do our personally stuff ourselves last, just order the main things for the dating rooms and entrance hall."

"Right, get cleaned and we'll make this place wonderful!" Harry nodded to Luna before walking off with Dobby.

"First of all, we need to remove all dust before we wash everything down. Then we will go through what to charm and what we need Dumbledore's help with, I'm sure you can help me with most of it Dobby."

"Thank you Master Harry for the trust!" Dobby snapped his fingers and suddenly everything was dust free, soon after that sponges appeared and started to wash everything down. "The same is happening in every room. What next?"

"I need every room sound proofed, the wall in the middle needs to be secure from seeing the other side but they shall be able to hear each other and we need a button by every window in the office where the girls are now so that we can choose to hear what is said in that room and another button so we can talk with them if we need to. A shield around each room so no magic can be done inside, also so they can't look into the office but we can look in. Can you do that or do you need Dumbledore to do that?"

"Dobby can do it!" He snapped a few times and the room shined for a second as the magic worked. "Dobby made this room the model so if Dobby change this room then every room changes. Every room have been given a number and this is room number one, anything else Master Harry?"

"Let me see... self-cleaning maybe?" Dobby snapped his fingers. "Can you make it so the rooms are a perfect climate with fresh air every few hours in between clients?" Dobby snapped three times. "What else... can you connect each room with a house elf so they can ask for things?"

"Dobby will have to pop by Headmaster first for permission." Harry nodded and Dobby popped out and after a minute he was back. "Permission given and ten elves are assigned with me assigned to you three."

"Thanks Dobby, could you ask Headmaster to find a shield for the whole apartment against the Dark Mark unless we code them in, we might need to let Snape in at some point. We also need the hallway door into the ten rooms to be locked for everyone else besides us three. We need an alarm there warn us when the bell rings out class as the whole apartment is to be sound proofed for all sound from the hallways and passing people as that would disturb our clients."

"Yes Master Harry! Dobby will ask!" Harry went to join the girls while Dobby popped out, he found them buried in several catalogs.

"We've found all the main things for the meeting rooms; we're now looking for stuff to make it nice. Why don't you look for colors, working from the stuff we ordered?" Harry nodded as he sat down and was handed several paint samples and fabric. "We went dark and mysterious..."

"Right..." Harry first looked at what they had ordered and many times he complimented them. "What do you say to this marine blue for the wall, baby blue blankets, black candle lights, black table cloth and this ring I just saw there will do so they can't lie unless it's about their name … that was for the boy's side of the room … for the girls I was thinking blood red walls, soft baby pink blankets, white candle lights, white table cloth and the same ring?" Harry looked up to see them think it over hard.

"That actually sounds perfect, Harry!" Luna clapped her hands like a child. "We've just finished this room too; here... look for colors here." Harry did as told while the girls did the entrance hall. "Here we go... black walls where we charm them to sparkle like diamonds, I've ordered three blankets of the colors blood red, black, white and one with all four colors from the houses to have hanging on one wall. Every floor will be black, ceilings I thought white with a charm so it won't be so bright but still white."

"You're really good with this Harry, have you ever thought about running a decorating company?" Hermione smiled at Harry, who blushed bright red. "Harry?"

"I have actually, Petunia always had me do the painting as I managed to change the colors every time to something I thought would be nice … the first few times she was furious but after some time she actually made me do it whenever Vernon wasn't home. I ended up with responsibility for always making sure their house had the best of the best, so everyone would be impressed."

"Sad for you … good for us!" Luna crossed the final thing off and Harry showed colors to the hall. "That marine blue would be perfect with black floor and that white charmed ceiling..." Hermione nodded while Harry crossed of how many cans of paint they needed.

"All done, girls." Just then there was a knock before Albus walked in with a smile. "Hello Headmaster, we just finished furniture, stuff and colors. Did you find a shield?"

"Yes I did my boy. It was first invented back in the first war and has proven itself again and again. If you want anyone who do have the Mark then simply place their hand on the outer door and say the password you set while thinking of given the person permission to enter. Shall I get started?" All three nodded and Albus walked off. "See you later, the smaller things and colors should arrive any moment – I've had your house elves assigned to either pick up together with the bill or pick it up from the drop point."

"Thanks Headmaster!" A few minutes later Dobby appeared with a few other elves. "Heey Dobby, the marine blue is for the left side of the room and the blood red on the right side. The black carpet in every room with the white on the ceiling but please charm it so it won't blind everyone. This room is to have black walls charmed to glitter sparkle like diamonds with the same floor and ceiling like the other rooms." Elves popped out and did as told while new showed up with blankets, small coffee and candle tables that they sent to the right rooms.

"Why don't we start on the questions? Dobby, could you get us a book on questions for our cause here? Need to be for couples courting."

"Yes master Harry!"

"I have paper here, Harry do you still have your pencil in your bag?" Harry pulled out his pencils of led from the muggle world. "Thanks. Question sheet..." She wrote that at the top just as Dobby came back with four books.

"This is a book used in old days when Purebloods families wished to marry of their kids with a match of personality and these are casual question like favorite things. Anything else?"

"Not at the moment Dobby. Thanks." Dobby popped out to help the rest while they worked through the books; they ended up with some fifty-ish pages. "Now we should go and get help with the books... come." Both girls followed Harry down the halls to the charm classroom where the office was too. "Professor? Do you have a moment?"

"Sure Children, come on in. Albus have just informed us of your new service, I believe you need help with some books, right? I've already found the perfect spell; we simply need to design the two books and scrolls."

"For the one with the answers and profile of each person I was thinking a simple black volume and the other a white one – we're using a Yin-Yang theme. The spelled scrolls I thought would be the easiest if they are one single long scroll there is absorbed into the black book. Could you also help with a way to make/take an instant picture for the white book so each profile has one?"

"I can charm the scrolls to scan them and that will be absorbed together with the questions into the black book... hold on now..." He got to work and soon a black book appeared on the table and it grew in thickness, soon after a white book also appeared there then began to shine a blue light which the black did too soon after. "Phew... that was the books …. now the scrolls, who will stand for the book and the scrolls`"

"Well I think that Luna will stand for the financially while Harry will stand for the scrolls and contact with clients and I will stand for handling the books and setting people up. Why?"

"I will need to code your magic into the objects so only _you_ can open them or make them work, simply place your hand on the book Miss Granger and you Mister Potter place yours on the scrolls and push your magic down along your arm and into the objects while thinking 'Bind'. Try it." The Professor turned to Luna with a smile. "I have an idea for you my dear; you will need a book for income and such. When you have opened account in Gringotts come to me with the account number then I will charm you a book there updates itself when someone pays or if you use some money. I only need the number and your magic and it would be easier if you are coded into the account."

"Then she will be; we trust her." Harry smiled at her and that made her laugh in delight as she gave him a tight hug.

"You three better head down for dinner, take these... there you go... and be careful with them. Miss LoveGood, I'll be seeing you soon. Bye."

"Thanks a lot professor!" They hurried down to dinner, totally forgetting about Ron, who was still grumpy about that morning and them being gone all day. "Grow up Ron; surely you can survive without us for one day?"

"Yeah but a little warning would have been nice, my Fiancé is gone all day and no one have seen either her nor Luna or my best friend. What do you want me to think!" Ron crossed his arms which made Hermione smile lovingly at him.

"I'm sorry, Love …. It weren't planned and we'll tell you later as well as show you. So eat, my love..." She gave him a brief kiss before turning back to her plate as they had missed lunch, so they were very hungry.

"You better do that." Ron too turned to his plate and was soon enough shoveling food into his mouth, Hermione and Harry shook their heads at him.

It took some time for Ron's bottomless stomach to be full but it finally was and they dragged him away before he wanted more pudding. He complained the whole way to their new apartment but when he saw the door open he shut up, their entrance now had candle holders hanging on the walls with black candles and the walls was sparkling like millions diamonds and the carpet was very soft.

"What is this? Where are we?"

"This is our entrance hall, come." Hermione pulled him with her to their office which only needed their desk and chairs as well as the cabins. "This is our office with view to the ten rooms where couples will soon be sitting and talking together." When Ron seemed totally clueless they all sat down and Hermione told her slow Fiancé about their new project, how the headmaster and professor Flitwick helping them as well as their individual jobs, Ron seemed less confused and more angry by the minute.

"Why aren't I included in this?"

"We didn't think you would be interested at all... this is girl stuff, Love...?" Hermione observed her Fiancé's face for any signs. "If you really want to then you can help Luna with the financially stuff..?" That made Ron look up at her and after a quick glance at Luna, he slowly nodded. "Alright then, why don't you and Luna work out how much our service should cost as well as rules? I and Harry will go through each room to see what needs to be done." Ron nodded and Luna moved closer to Ron with scrolls to write on, as they were ready to write things down Luna surprised Ron with casually leaning into Ron's chest as she had placed herself between his legs. At first Ron froze up but when Luna merely began writing diagrams onto her scrolls like nothing was wrong he slowly started relaxing, he thought for a moment what he had gotten himself into.

Hermione and Harry was explained how the wards worked by Dobby in details, Hermione listened closely while Harry was thinking about their new personalities and what they needed of clothes.

"Dobby could you get the same kind of catalogs from a Goth store? Also some normal ones from the muggle world with bags, hats, shoes, jewels and so on?" Dobby answered by popping out so they walked back to Luna and Ron, who was still sitting with Luna resting in his arms but Hermione didn't bat an eyelash as if it was perfectly normal and that made Ron relax fully

"We think that for our different courses to find them a perfect match, three gallons will do for now. Further one gallon per meeting in the rooms and we think at least four meetings in the blind and after that two meetings in here where we remove the wall for the night, we need to set a time for the meetings, I was thinking four hours and for any extra hour is half price extra. We can easily do our homework here so we just need to find out who will be here during the day, Luna talked about a work personality with new names and such so we also need that."

"Dobby is out in Goth stores getting catalogs for us, we really just need some names …. and no one utter the name Raven if they want to live!" Everyone smiled at him indulgingly, the girls in a 'you don't know it yet but it will be as _I_ say' sisterly way while Ron gave him the 'I'm glad it's you and not me, mate' smirk way. "No. absolutely not. Not a chance. Over my dead body. Never in a million years." Hermione and Luna shared a wink with each other and Ron just sat there, watching Harry dig his grave deeper and deeper.

"I was thinking of calling myself Mistress of the Moon or for short Mistress Moon..." Hermione nodded with a smile while Ron and Harry thought it over. "I think it suits me..."

"I agree Loon, how about you Hermione? What name do you want?"

"I was thinking along the lines of names from the Holy Bible..."

"The what?" Ron turned very confused to her; Luna seemed to not care while Harry thought it over.

"It's a Muggle thing, Love..." Hermione studied Harry thinking and she could see that he did not like the idea.

"I don't think it would be appropriate, Hermy... Bible names involved with a dating service? The catholic church would hunt you if they ever found out..."

"No … I suppose you're right. Some of our clients might be muggleborns... how about from the Greek Gods then? Aphrodite is the god of Love... I think I will take the name Hera, it stand for Goddess of Marriage, Women, childbirth, heirs, kings and empires. Her sacred animal is the mountain lion which is very fitting."

"I think it is perfect for you Hermy, Mistress Hera sounds very good."

"You would actually fit for the name Uranus; it stands for God of the Heavens... though Phoebe would suit you too..."

"That's a girl's name!" Ron glared in outrage at Hermione who merely raised her eyebrow, making Ron cross his arms while Harry thought it over.

"How could I go under the name of a girl?"

"Now you're asking a dumb question, Harry. We simply turn you into a girl!" Harry and Ron stared confused at Luna, who seemed to burst at the prospect. "Ron could be either Themis of divine Law and Order or Metis of Good counsel, advise, planning, cunning and wisdom!"

"Oh! Loon, I have the perfect name for you! Selene, Titan of the Moon!" Luna nodded in approval at that. "I think we should go with; Hera for myself, Phoebe for Harry, Metis for Ron and Selene for Loon!" Hermione stared Harry down, begging him to argue with her and when he nodded in submission; she turned to Ron who also was quick to nod in agreement while Luna simply nodded casually as her mind was somewhere else. "So be it! Now we just need the flyers, the rest of the furniture and new clothes … then we're good!" Luna gave a thumb up while staring at the sparkling wall. "Yes! Right now we better head off to bed, hey Loon? Do you wanna have a sleep over? I can always enlarge the bed..."

"I would love to, _Hera_." Everyone giggled at that as they moved to the door. "What about the password?"

"Well _Selene_, we'll set it when we walk out. What should we make it?" Hermione looked at them as they all thought it over, Ron turned to Hermione with a guarded look. "Yes Love?"

"How about Love in Latin?"

"That would be Amo or Amore..."

"How do you know these things?!" Ron turned to his Fiancé with a confused look, Hermione merely glared at him.

"I read Ron; I think it should be Amore then as it means To Love, like, be fond of or fall in Love." The three of them nodded in agreement and Hermione walked to the portrait of their room. "Hello, we four would like for our password to be Amore while everyone else's is Amo, can you do that?"

"Yes of course my Masters and Mistress's, good luck with your quest." The four bowed as they walked out. "Goodbye, hope to see you soon." Luna waved before Hermione pulled her along.

"Bye!" Luna still waved as Hermione pulled her along, Ron shared a look with Harry before they both shook their heads. Finally they arrived at the common room where the girls went off to their dorms while Ron pulled Harry with him to the slightly cold dorm, where they both changed to a night shirt.

"Hey Mate.. Could we share the bed tonight...?" Harry studied Ron, who seemed to struggle with himself – Harry knew it was nothing sexual but simply friendship and sharing body heat as well as security.

"Sure Ron... move over..." Harry ended up spooning Ron with his arm around his friend; they laid there simply enjoying the closeness and warmth. "We should do this every day Ron... it's really nice..."

"Totally agree Mate... but wouldn't the others give us too much of a trouble about it?"

"Don't care... night Ron..." Ron smiled and joined his hand with the one Harry had around him, Ron relaxed in Harry's strong arms of pure security and love and finally he breathed out, feeling loved and safe. "Love you..." Ron smiled in delight at the sleepy words and the tighter hug.

"Love you too Mate..."

BREAK

The next morning Harry and Ron flew out of the bed in a heap of fabrics, Ron tripped over his feet's while Harry sorted through his clothes and in the end they had to share a bath as the dorm – funny enough – only had four shower stalls so everyone couldn't take a bath at the same time which didn't happen to be a problem in most days but this morning everyone woke at once, it led to Dean and Seamus and Harry and Ron sharing a stall – not that it was a problem for Seamus and Dean as they were together on year five but Harry and Ron was a tiny shy though not enough to not glance at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"Hey Mate..?"

"Yes Ron? What is it?"

"Do you think Hermione really loves me?"

"I have no doubt … she loves you. Why do you ask?" Ron gave a sheepish smile while rubbing his neck.

"Well... I think I got a little jealous of Luna … that's why I asked you... I'm sorry, mate."

"Ron, I don't mind. Really. If you need a body besides you, then so be it. It helps me just as much as it helps you. I really don't mind, I'm just sad it has to end by the end of school..." Ron stared at him in a considering way. "What?"

"Maybe Phoebe will suit you just fine... on some points in life you really are like some girls... a little longer hair, some make-up and clothes in another cut and you could easily go for a girl..."

"Thank you, Ron. It's just what _every_ man wants to hear before their life is complete…"

"Come on Mate, it's not _that_ bad. Personally I think you will look great as a girl … you have that feminine vibe over yo… Auv! What was _that_ for?!" Ron glared at his friend, who was staring death, as he rubbed the back of his head where Harry had smacked him.

"_No_ guy _ever_ wants to hear he has _The Vibe_!" Ron jumped a step away from his friend, who was breathing hard with his arms down his sides and shoulder tensed up.

"Hey Mate … easy okay? What's wrong..?" Ron stepped forward and at once Harry backed as far away as he could while an unfocused look entered his eyes – a reoccurring thing there pissed Ron off on _so_ many levels it should be illegal. "Heey! Don't you dare pull that shit on me again! Why won't you let us in?! WHY?!" Ron didn't see the awareness enter Harry's eyes as he stared at Ron's kneeling form, leaning forward over his knees in near physics pain and despair. "Why Harry? What is it we do wrong … why aren't we good enough..? You seem closer with the Twins … what is it they have that we don't….?!"

"_Ron_...!" Ron froze at the hiss of his name, he barely had time to brace himself before Harry tackled him and for a moment he was confused as he tried to understand the feeling of warmth, secureness, love and it was bliss when he had expected to be strangled ... It felt so right and he lost himself to his body's sensations, so much that he forgot everything about arguing and angry friends until Harry began talking in a deadly calm and yet furious voice there was more hissing than English. "Don't you _dare_ say _any_ of that _ever_ again! There is _nothing_ wrong with _any_ of you, do you understand? _Nothing_! You are _everything_ a friend represents in this war; _never_ again say something like that…"

"Harry…?"

"No! I can't tell! I can't!" Ron thought hard what to do there would make his friend snap out of this…whatever it was… Harry moved them so Ron ended up on his back on the thick carpet Harry kept by his bed, Harry leaned over him and tears dripped onto his cheeks as they poured down Harry's jaw as he made eye contact with Ron, who gasped in shock as red eyes connected with his own blue ones. "Please….. don't scream…" Ron kept staring with big eyes as his body tensed, Harry jumped back to rest his weight on his legs as if burned while Ron tensed even more. "Ron… please! I would never hurt you!" Harry moved his legs so he could lean on Ron's chest as Harry grasped his shirt in a tight grip. "Please!"

"Harry….could you _stop_ moving?!" Harry reacted by moving super-fast up so the whole of his weight rested on Ron's lap which he had forgotten he was sitting on, Harry froze when Ron growled like a caged lion but also from a certain hardness pressing very lightly into his backside.

"What's happening…" Harry glanced around as if the room could give him the answer. "Ron…What's wrong?"

"Don't….worry….I'm…fine….really." Harry moved a little to better see Ron but it made Ron groan and that made Harry move more to help Ron who Harry thought was in pain. "Harry! Stop being so closed off from your feelings and analyze this situation! You _can't_ be that naïve!" Ron grasped Harry's thighs as he pressed himself firmer into Harry's backside, who froze up looking uncertain.

"Ron, what is this? Why is this happening now?" Harry's eyes were guarded as he looked at Ron, who gave a tense smile as he lifted one arm and raised his hand up to Harry's cheek with his thumb resting gently at his lip.

"There is something you don't know about my family and me…. You see, a long time ago my family made a contract of magic. We were to be bound to Them in body and soul, the plan were to create a sexually attraction to Them, so they would always have willing partners. As time went the magic have been passed on and of course it so happen to be that my best friend is like Them. A vampire." Ron quickly moved his thumb so the lip was moved back to show pearly white fangs "How long?" Ron stared Harry down in a good imitation of Hermione's 'You better tell me or there is trouble!'

"Always….. I was six…."

"But _how_?! I should have sensed you, how did you hide this long?"

"It was fate… maybe she hid it. A vampire came to me in the garden, said I had to trust him or I could die…. Then he just bid me and said he would be back to train me. He left me with a book on the basis stuff, it weren't before I turned ten that he came back and helped me for a year. He should show up this year…" Harry again forgot where it was he sat; he leaned back lost in thoughts of happy memories. He didn't hear Ron moan but he did feel Ron tense shortly before he was flipped over onto his back with Ron leaning his weight on his arms on each side of Harry's head as he breathed hard. "Ron? What's going on?"

"My body is responding to your vampire scent…. It's mind blowing that you have been able to hide it this long." Ron moved all the weight to his left arm as he used the other to trace a finger down Harry's surprised face and neck, further down Harry's chest before the hand stopped at Harry's navel to rest gently. "I actually have the gene but it's dormant until I mate with a vampire – if I ever do… that's why you should properly draw your fangs back and run far away. Don't get near me before tomorrow; I need to do something to prevent me from sensing you as I now know your scent."

"_Why_? Why is that dangerous? Alex never said anything about this; I don't understand what you're saying..." Harry felt how Ron moved inch for inch to prepare to hold him down for real but it didn't frighten him as it properly should have – he simply didn't understand and it must have shown on his face as Ron paused. "Please tell me, Ron, I need to know. If it is this dangerous why haven't Alex said anything?"

"Vampire's don't turn humans until _after_ they turn seventeen, at the same time they are told everything. Alex properly had a good reason for turning you when he did as well as not telling you, it's hard for a seventeen so it would be harder for you at such a young age. He's coming this year to tell you about this…"

"And what is this?"

"Well you see… vampires are a very sexual creature and the contract was the solution as they grew once more in numbers, there are other families like mine. We earn our living – our _real_ living. How else do you think I and the rest get any food or stuff? Dad has the lowest job in the ministry for a reason; every vampire can call him at certain times during the day and then he have to go or he break the contract… I'm only on call in the holidays but only since two years ago when I myself wanted it, some kids are on call from they are in their early teens."

"Wait… hold on." Harry grasped Ron's collar and got a desperate look in his eyes. "You mean… that you're _not_ a virgin?!"

"Seriously Mate? That is what your brain registered of all I said? How blunt do I have to be for you to understand me?"

"Very blunt… Alex used to say I was _too_ naïve for my own good."

"Think hard Harry." Harry did but kept coming up blank, Ron growled at the totally cute innocent expression on Harry's face and to make his point he pressed into the temping virgin vampire under him. Harry gasped in shock at the jolt there went through him, it made him lift up towards Ron who moaned. "Harry, you _seriously_ need to run…"

"Don't…. want….to….!" Harry tensed off the floor when Ron growled in warning.

"You need to! Don't you see; if we do this there is a big chance of me getting turned. If we mate you will properly bite me and not everyone can control their venom, do you understand?" Harry stopped to stare at Ron in surprise.

"You're talking about sex… _hold on_… you're nervous because of my venom? There is no reason for that, I milk them twice a day – Alex told me it was the safest so I wouldn't turn everyone I drink from. The twins have helped me a lot; we bumped into each other in the forest…. How come they haven't responded or told me anything?"

"They drink a potion there block our power to sense you… but seriously Mate, we need to think very hard about this."

"Do me one favor…please?" Ron nodded. "Kiss me…?" Harry looked at Ron pleadingly with his red eyes, Ron smiled indulgingly before slowly leaning closer to Harry and he stopped when he was a breath away from the tempting lips there showed just the tip of his fangs. "_Please_…" Ron gave a gentle chase kiss as he laced their fingers together, Harry arched up towards Ron but he moved away so Harry couldn't reach. "_Roon_…!" That did it for Ron; hearing his name being dragged out in such a wanting way, he placed his lips on Harry's with the outmost care there melted Harry's heart. Ron kept it slow as he knew it was Harry's first _real_ kiss, he himself thought it was perfect bliss; every cell in his body was singing, the first few months of school was always hard as he no longer got the release he was used to and Hermione's kisses barely did it for him even if he tried really heard. Ron tensed with a moan when slightly cold fingers began tracing patterns on his back and lower stomach, Harry groaned at the jolts spreading from his fingertips out through his body.

"Harry … _hiss_ for me …" Harry moaned as he held on to Ron's hips. "Hiss for me…" Ron moved away to look into Harry's changed eyes, they were now cat like and sparkling green there in the moment was filled with lust and half closed.

You feel _ssso_ good … you make me feel ssso good… Harry hissed lowly and right into Ron's ear sealing it with a kiss and a lick. If you hadn't been my bessst friend … I would have done unssspeakable thingsss to you… Ron was by this time rutting against Harry as much as Harry was against him, Harry was delirious by this time as he only felt the pleasure.

"God Harry! That is _soo_ hot … I have no idea what you said…" Harry pulled Ron closer and pressed a gentle kiss to his throat before gracing his arching fangs along the taunt neck. "Oh god Harry… please! Do it… _please_ bite me!" Harry hummed approvingly as he licked the salty soft flesh of Ron's neck, Ron had stopped rutting as his whole body was tense as he waited for the utter bliss everyone spoke of when bitten by a vampire during sex and it wasn't long before Harry's fangs pierced through Ron's flesh like it was butter and Ron began rutting for real now completely delirious as Harry chose to keep his fangs buried in him when it was normal to remove them so they wouldn't tear the neck if the person moved but Harry made sure to hold Ron's shoulders as Ron kept rutting and Harry's vampire side sang in bliss from tasting one of his kind's concubines and from the taste Harry just _knew_ that Ron was high stuff – which meant that the contract had been carried through generations with minimum members refusing to do what the contract said.

"Ron… how do I know that you're a High Class Concubine?" Ron slowed down until he stopped completely as he thought it over.

"I think Alex transferred some of his memories on things he suspected you might run into while he was away… it would be the only logical explanation I can think of."

"I guess…"

"Let's stop; it's a lot to take in for both of us… come on." Ron stood up before helping Harry. "Good thing it's Sunday."

"Yeah but I think Hermione is getting pissed that we haven't been down yet…" That had Ron lose all color in his face. "How do we explain this to her? Is there even something to explain… I'm so confused…"

"Harry… she will understand and there don't have to be anything between us if you don't want to. I can always take the potion…"

"Would you be able to control yourself if you didn't take it?"

"Properly for a small period but it would be hard. It's like having a small fire burning in your cells which is slowly building up to a painful hotness, only your cold fingers can help me. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought maybe you should wait… you know, with the potion…" Harry suddenly refused to look at Ron, who smirked. "How many days?"

"Everything between three to five days, it depends on the vampire who bit you."

"General Alex of the Elite Squad in charge with the Queen's safety as well as the Coven…"

"What?!" Ron tripped backwards and ended up on the bed. "_The_ Alex?!"

"Only know that bit. He never told much about himself; mostly he answered my questions…" Harry sat down besides Ron's outstretched form. "I miss him…it was scary the first year without him on top of coming here. Not having him there to answer me when I was confused, it helped I was friends with you guys so quickly."

"I really think we should explain the situation to her and Luna, maybe they can help us decide what to do?" Harry bowed his head in sadness. "They won't hate you, Mate. How about I go get them? You just sit here and I'll explain … okey?" Harry nodded slowly and Ron stood up and walked to the door with Harry's eyes following him.

"Thanks Ron, I really mean what I said; you are the best friend one can get." Ron blushed as he ran out the door and down the stairs, he stopped in the common room to look around but when he didn't find them he turned to the other staircase, he grasped the nearest girl and all but forced her onto the stairs and telling her to go up and get 'Granger' and 'Loon' down. He heard them a few seconds later, they were complaining about sleep stealing fiancé and friend. "Come on, Ladies! No time to waste!" They both glared at him as they moved past him and up the stairs to Harry before Ron followed them slowly – that double glare freaking him out.

"What is this about, Ron? It's too early for crises…"

"Suck it up, girls. We have a big crisis on our hands. Get in …" Ron pushed them inside before locking the door with everything he knew. "Harry … we're here …" Ron sat down besides Harry while the girls took the bed across. "Well girls, Harry have been keeping a secret from everyone but so have I. we've just discovered that it is the same thing, you see my family signed a Contract of Magic."

"What race are you bound to?" Ron smiled at Luna while Hermione tried to remember where she had heard of it. "My family was once bound to the Elves….."

"We're bound to the largest Coven, the Queen's own court."

"Wow Ron, you're high stuff. Would never have guessed that you are a concubine … how is it?" Luna eagerly stared at him as she waited; Hermione was observing them as she put the pieces together.

"Am I fiancé to a vampire concubine…?" Ron nodded and Hermione just struggled her shoulders as she turned to Harry, who still sat with his head bowed. "Harry, are you too a concubine then?"

"It's a little worse than that, Hermy … Harry is actually a vampire, he was bitten by General Alex who serves the Queen." Hermione moved to stand in front of Harry, who flinched away when she touched him. "Harry, come on … look at her, look and see she doesn't hate you." Hermione managed to lift Harry's head to face her but his eyes were closed. "Let her see you, mate. She's your friend …" Hermione stared fascinated as Harry's fangs dropped down to show the tip, she ran her finger along its length down to the tip and Harry chose that moment to open his red cat eyes and he had to steady her as she jumped in surprise but she recovered fast.

"Now I know how to change you to a girl, we simply tell you are a vampire girl then no one will recognize you with longer hair." Harry gave a brilliant smile at her acceptance of the thing he had feared such to ever tell them.

"Sound good … thanks Hera." Hermione blushed slightly when he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Will you two let me mark you? It's something I've wanted to do for years; it will let me find you anywhere. No spell or potion can block me from sensing you." All three nodded and Hermione turned her head to the side to bare her neck for Harry, he gave a lick to slightly numb her skin before sinking his fangs in while placing a hand over her heart which began to glow a bright white.

"That tickles Harry …" That was Harry's cue to release a small amount of his venom, not enough at all to change her but it would leave his scent as his Mark on them. "That stings … _ouch_!" Harry then removed his fangs to make a slow lick over the wound to close them. He moved on to Luna who barely made a sound but sat calmly till he was done, Ron was grateful that the girls were a little dazzled still as he got hard from the bite but it didn't take long before Hermione turned to Ron. "What was the crisis? It can't be just this..?"

"Well you see, the magic involved in the Contract makes me sense vampires and when I'm close to them, my body response. It was for the vampires to make sure that they always could find a willing body." Ron glared when Hermione was about to protest with a lifted finger. "No Hermione, it is not some kind of force or rape; we are given a choice when we enter school and again when we graduate. In this timeframe we're on call only in the summers but some families like mine demands we're virgins until we ourselves want to, I did everything else than penetration until the summer after fourth year."

"What about Ginny?"

"Not that I make a habit of checking my sister or brothers virgin status but I _do_ know that Ginny is the one of all of us there allowed penetration from the start. I think she lost it the summer after her first year I don't know about Billy, Charlie or Percy's age for when they lost it but the Twins were seduced early by Jean-Paul and since then they have been with nobody else." Hermione seemed truly shocked that her younger friend wasn't a virgin like herself; Luna didn't seem to think it was strange and when Hermione saw that she nearly shouted.

"You aren't a virgin either, are you?!" Luna shook her head. "Since when?"

"I got drunk at the Party after the whole Stone thing in my first year, as did everyone else in Ravenclaw and one from fifth year seduced me into his bed … a rather pleasant memory from my first year …" By now everyone was beef red in their faces, the boys from embarrassment and Hermione from anger at herself. "Hermione, I think you have _every_ right to be proud for holding out this long ..." That made her look up at Luna who had crooked her head sideway to smirk at her, glancing at the boys she saw that they both were nodding.

"Most men still prefer for their wife to be virgin but it's not really a deciding factor…"

"I'm ashamed to have cared more for books than myself and friends; I ignored it because all that hormones chaos frightened me so I buried myself in books as a shield. I've always been jealous at those who have lost theirs, more so if they are younger as I can't understand they have more courage than me…what kind of Gryffindor am I?"

"Love, it has _nothing_ to do with courage but _everything_ about being ready. If Lune hadn't been really ready in such a young age then she wouldn't have done it, right Luna?" Luna glanced at Ron before nodding. "See?"

"But I don't want to be virgin anymore but everyone has put me in the box of _barely_ tolerated know-it-all, they all properly think I will hold lectures during it…." After some time where Ron didn't say anything and seemed to be waiting himself for something, Hermione was glared hard at him. "Don't you have something to say?" Ron made a 'well I don't know' gesture which made her glare even more while Harry and Luna laughed.

"I think you were supposed to say something along of 'I have never thought about you doing that, Love' then maybe a quick line of 'You wouldn't be able to' and a wink and you wouldn't have an angry Hermione glaring at you …" Ron had paled more and more at Harry's words with glances at a pissed off fiancé.

"Love … really, I've never thought that!" Hermione huffed as she turned away from him but before she could do more Dobby appeared.

"Masters and Mistresses, I have updates for you." Everyone turned to him and listened. "First is Mistress Luna and Master Ron to go to the Headmaster to follow him to the bank, he said to hurry." Luna took Ron's hand and dragged him off. "Every charm is in place, the last furniture has arrived and been placed around. We've left personal belongings to you and Master Harry's flyers are ready to be circulated around."

"Thank you Dobby, you can start giving them out and laying them everywhere." Dobby bowed.

"Headmaster have furthermore made more rooms so you can live there, each room is bare at the moment as is the connected bathrooms. You are still to eat a few times a week breakfast in the great hall but he says to attend dinner every day at where the Service will be closed."

"Fair enough. Come on Hera, we better get settled and then we can browse for things to our side of the rooms." Hermione eagerly nodded and followed Harry out but before they could reach the door, Dobby had grasped their robes and in a blink of the eyes they were before the door to their new rooms and work place. "Thanks Dobby! That was fast."

"Dobby has to go and help in the kitchen. Have a nice day." Harry and Hermione walked inside and at once saw the new doors in the hall, they left them for now and continued to their office where their table – round as Hermione wanted – chairs and blankets were on their place while a box was on each chair.

"There is names on the boxes, yours is this one. Here is mine…" It didn't take them long to unpack their box to their likening, Hermione pulled out the catalogs and handed colors to Harry while she looked at beds.

"I think I will keep the whole Victorian thing … would fit well with my Girly-vampire-me…"

"I think it would be great, maybe a coffin too…" Hermione giggled at Harry's glare. "Come on Harry… my aunt never slept in anything else, it was one she found at my age. A very beautiful handmade and I even think it was antique; she was buried in it too. I think I want to try one… I might have to have one costumed made as a double coffin though Ron won't be sleeping in it I might invite another as I'm sure Ron will too in near future … or what do you think, Harry?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, Ron is with you so why should he invite anyone else …." Harry buried his head in the catalog and seemed to be very concentrated on what his was reading never mind that it was upside down. "You are talking no sense…."

"Oh really? So Ron will be able to withstand your Vibe? Like when you bit him in the dorm…? That went really well, yes?" Harry blushed more and the catalog was pulled closer. "Harry, it's alright … I won't mind, at least with you I'll know what it is I can't give him …." She kept looking at her catalog as if she was talking about the weather and not about her fiancé cheating with their best friend. "On the other side, I've heard that a threesome should be fun….." Harry dropped his catalog in surprise and stared at her like she had two heads, Hermione laughed at him as she kept crossing off things she wanted. "Maybe I ought to lose my virginity with a bang, might as well go out with style…."

"Girls are weird…" Harry shook his head before turning back to his catalog, he crossed off the last color and Hermione was also done so they switched their stack. "But maybe I should try a coffin; I can always buy a bed…" Hermione nodded as she quickly found the colors she wanted as she remembered mostly where they were, Harry too was fast to locate what he wanted as he had noticed it yesterday. "You just sign at the last page … oh how lovely! Mine says the colors can be picked up at once."

"Mine says in three hours or five if we want them delivered."

"Cross off for picking them up, we need it as fast as possible." Harry nodded and did just that, Hermione took a catalog for knick knacks and started to cross off. "I think the four of us should do the question sheet too to see if there is one who would match better, god knows Ron and I don't … I'm surprised we don't argue more…. Maybe it's because we knew each other for so long."

"Yeah maybe we should …" They kept going, Hermione sent Dobby off to get the paint and do their part of the rooms while Harry did the knick knacks. After some time Luna and Ron showed up with leather bound in sky blue, they hurried to go through every catalog and cross off.

"Now we only need clothes but right now we better head off to dinner …come on." Everyone followed Luna downstairs, Luna was pulled with them to the Lion's table which hadn't happened in a _very_ long time and everyone began talking until Dumbledore stood up.

"I would like to praise Mr. Weasley to take initiative to invite a friend to their table; I think it's been nearly a hundred years as everyone started to believe it was wrong and a unspoken rule which is _not_ so. Everyone who wants to may move to other tables … there you go." The snakes didn't move – unsurprisingly – but everyone else ran around and it took nearly five minutes before everyone was sitting again in a mix of three houses. "Now that wasn't so hard. Furthermore I would like to tell you all of a new Service which will open within the next two days, four siblings have joined forces with support and help from teachers and they've decided to open a new Service. It is a thought through Service and is to be taken _very_ seriously, there is already handed out flyers and can be found around the castle. In there you will find all the info you'll need, have a nice evening and a peaceful sleep." He sat down again as everyone started to express their excitement of the new Service, Harry and the rest thought it was brilliant that the headmaster hadn't told what kind of Service it was and everyone kept asking them what they thought and they could only laugh at the person there then looked as if they thought the four of them was crazy.

"We better head off; we should have Dumbledore charm our beds in the dorms so people won't connect us missing to the four siblings. We still have the rest in the rooms, our knick knacks should be here now … come on." When they reached the rooms Harry sent off Dobby with the request to Dumbledore while they unpacked clothes and small knick knacks. Harry had to expand his closet as he had double clothes, a whole wardrobe for both a boy and a girl. Ron blushed more and more for each pierce of clothes he pulled out and placed on the shelves, Harry nearly talked to him until he remembered that it was best to leave him alone in these situations as Ron still had issues about money-stuff.

"I'm saving the price tags so I can pay you back…"

"Seriously Ron, don't sweat it. If it will make you feel better I will only buy you a _small_ bag of candy for Christmas and birthdays for the next five years…" Harry glanced and saw Ron slowly nod. "There, problem solved." That made Ron smile while he unpacked the rest.

"Heey Mate, have you talked with Hermione? She's been giving me these _looks_ …"

"Yeah about that … she said she was alright if you couldn't control yourself and that she's heard that a threesome should supposedly be fun … she was really weird, what the hell is a threesome and what does she mean with going out with style?!" Harry turned to Ron, who had fallen to the floor in coughing and beef red in his face. "_What_?!"

"Hard to explain Mate, it's like when a man in battle says that if they are to die they wanna die with honor and after having done the best they can. Basically she told you that if she is to lose her virginity she might as well jump right into it … or something like that."

"Do you think she was hinting? Maybe she do want you to take it but with me in the room but don't ask me what I'm meant to do … girls are weird."

"Mate, a threesome is when three people have sex …" Harry's mouth formed a 'O' in understanding before he again looked confused. "Don't think so hard, Mate. You'll see in time when you discover more about the sexual side of living." Harry struggled his shoulders as he joined Ron in the bed, Ron spooned him with a small moan. "Move as little as possible … please…"

"Sorry … hey Ron, why did it feel wrong when you were on top of me just as it feels wrong right now with you holding me?"

"Oh that, forgot about it … most of my clients is submissive. You, Mate, are a Dom and you can only have sex with a Sub. See …" Ron rolled around so that his back was to Harry. "… spoon me, like yesterday." Harry did and at once the feeling of wrongness was replaced with the feeling of rightness, Ron moaned when Harry moved a little to lay comfortable and by that pressed his crotch into Ron's backside. "Don't … move…" Harry froze up at that, Ron tensed more and five minutes passed and both were still tensed up with no sleep ahead. Harry finally moved his arm, trailing his fingers down Ron's chest and stomach where he paused and that made Ron groan with an impatient movement of his hips there pressed back into Harry's growing hardness. "Fuck Harry!" Ron sat up on his knees before pulling Harry with him; Harry gasped when Ron turned around and started to kiss him with more passion than their last kiss, it left Harry breathless even more when Ron began to remove his shirt. Button for fucking button, fingers trailing over his bare chest … lower and lower before going back to push the shirt off his shoulder, then they went back to his lower stomach.

"Ron … what are …. You doing…?"

"I have to touch you …" Harry only moaned when Ron began to kiss, lick and bite his way all over Harry's chest while his hands worked on Harry's boxers. "Sit back …" Harry did, leaning up against the headboard; Ron crawled closer while taking in Harry's bare body of a god. "Just relax …" Harry nodded and Ron went back to lick along Harry's abs and further down to his hip to finally lick along the vain of Harry's hardness, Harry nearly came then but he managed to control himself as Ron took the head inside his mouth and started sucking.

"Oh _God_! Ron! I'm dying here!" Ron just hummed as he took Harry deeper in, waiting for Harry's vampire side to take over as he would have to really focus on breathing when that happened. At that moment he felt Harry grasp his hair in a firm and steady grip as Harry's hips began moving, Ron moaned around the hardness in his mouth. Fuck yesss! Ron felt it throb and knew Harry was close, it also showed in the way Harry had slowed down and instead made deep slow moves there nearly had Ron gag not that Harry seemed to notice, Harry picked up the pace but still with his deep moves there _now_ had Ron gag but Harry just rubbed his thumb along Ron's jaw while holding him steady as he slowed down and made a few very slow moves – going deeper and deeper for each time. Ron was now moaning but the next forward move made him grasp Harry's hips hard but after a few tries of pushing Harry back without success Ron focused on getting air between Harry's deep penetrations which was a little hard as Harry kept trying to bury himself deeper down Ron's throat, Ron swallowed as well as he could around Harry and he happened to do it while Harry was buried the deepest he could. "Oh yesss! Should do this all the time!" Ron groaned at the thought which made Harry push all the way in while holding the back of Ron's head, making sure Ron stayed he began to make shallow jerks of his hips and it wasn't always he remembered to pull back so Ron could breathe, Ron was getting lightheaded and groaned again and swallowed around the hardness but that only made Harry press himself as deep as he could which happened to be on the same time that Ron had tried to take a deep breathe which made Harry enter deeper than ever before so he felt Ron's throat squeeze around the tip of his hardness. Harry came hard with a high scream, he kept doing the shallow trusts where he still tried to press deeper and deeper, Ron paled when he felt Harry was still hard with his head inside Ron's slack lips but as soon as Ron was done swallowing Harry's cum, he felt the hardness bury itself down Ron's sore throat not that Ron felt it as he had enough on his hands with focusing on breathing but he did feel how he suddenly was naked.

"Mate ….?"

"I wanna come again … Ron …" It was all the warning Ron had before Harry forced him down on his back with Harry over him, buried very deep down Ron's throat and he still pressed deep for each trust. Harry turned around so he was facing Ron's hardness there was half hard at the moment but when Harry grasped it Ron ached up and that made him take Harry the rest of the way in which made Harry crazy as he almost brutally jerked Ron off while hard trust of his hips but Ron made sure to push him away to breathe but he only managed a gasp between each trust before Harry pressed all the way back inside before holding in there for a moment, then he made a few shallow trust before Ron pushed him away. One time Harry resisted when Ron tried to push him away and that made Ron gag and swallow around Harry who came with a higher scream while staying buried so Ron swallowed around his sensitive head. Harry rolled off Ron, boneless, and Ron gasped for air as he searched for his potion for abused throats; he always had one at hand as you never knew when your bed partner liked it ruff.

"Wow Mate … your instincts are top notch … _no_ fear there…"

"Sorry Ron … didn't mean to …" Ron moved them around so Harry was again spooning him and this time they were able to fall asleep.

BREAK

Harry woke up feeling incredible and never before had he felt this good and as he became aware of his surroundings he remembered about Ron. Harry was still spooning him with his left arm under their heads and the right around Ron's waist, holding on tight. Ron was mumbling nonsense in his sleep but Harry understood enough to grasp the point, it seemed Ron was trying to get out of sleeping with someone, Harry nearly hissed at the thought of anyone besides himself touching Ron but he managed to calm down enough to see that it had been Ron's own choice of living, so he would just have to accept it as part of his friend like Ron accepted everything about him being a vampire.

Ron too woke up feeling great even more when he remembered just why he felt that way; he snuggled closer to Harry with a content rumble. He didn't want to get up though they had classes, just then Dobby showed up.

"Masters, Headmaster have given you four a pass for the whole day as he is sure you will get visitors. He asks that you as quickly as possible make a time table of every class's free time and check who can take care of the shop and when you will be closed."

"Thank you Dobby, tell Hera the same and Dobby please remember our seconds names when we are in these rooms. Everything depends on it."

"Yes Miss Phoebe." Dobby popped out and Harry began to untangle himself from Ron, who groaned in displeasure at getting up.

"Move your ass, Metis. Selene will demand dressing us up, come on … shower time." Harry took Ron by the hand and just pulled as he moved towards their bathroom, Ron didn't seem to comprehend that if he didn't move soon then he would land on the floor.

"AUUV!" Ron groaned as Harry pulled him up standing, Harry just smiled and pushed Ron towards the bath while snapping his fingers to make the showers turn on. "_Haarry_… too early!"

"You heard Dobby; we have about two hours to get ready. So get a move on."

"Yeah Yeah…." Harry laughed as he got Ron under the water and had to wash him off as Ron was sleeping standing.

"Miss Hera, Miss Selene. Time to get up, you're free from classes today but you will very likely have client and you are asked to make a time table of each class's free period. The first free period will be in about two hours, Master Metis and Miss Phoebe is in the showers and there will be food in your office in twenty minutes." Hermione waved him off and he popped out while Luna got up.

"Come on Hera, I'll even wash your hair today. What do you say?"

"Coming!" Hermione jumped out of the bed and ran to the showers where she ripped off her night dress, charmed a roll of toilet paper into a chair. She sat down and waited. "I'm ready…"

"I'm sure you are … now hold still."

Fifteen minutes later they were gathered in the office, Hermione was drawing a time table to fill out through the day while Ron and Luna was discussing their financials and Harry was studying the scrolls for the clients. They could add questions if they wanted so he was just skimming it through for the last time, when Hermione had done the time table she moved on to go through the rooms and she spelled some walls around their working space so they could each talk with clients about what they wanted them to do for them before going to one half of the room to fill out the scroll.

"Everyone done? Good… I better go and change, the first free period is in thirty minutes."

"Go on .. go and turn into a girl!" Everyone laughed at Luna's peace sign that she had learned this summer on a trip. Harry shook his head as he walked out the room and further to his room. Walking to his double closet he tried to decide what to wear, for a moment he wished he really was a girl but he shook that thought away and just praised himself lucky that he had this chance to try it out. He ended up choosing a Japanese like dress, it had the same cut as their form fitting and floor length satin dresses but this one was silk and not quite that form fitting but still showed hips and ass and let's not forget about showing off a pair of breasts. Hermione had found a spell to make his hair grow and he did that first, letting it grow down past his butt. He cut it so he had fringes there covered his scar, he cut around his face too so the ends could be styled to frame his face in tips. He then moved on to the list of spells he were to put on to complete his 'girl' look, the next in line were high lights in the same red as his eyes subtly placed in five stripes on each side, two in the back and three in his fringes. Next came the make-up spell Hermione had put together to enhance his brilliant red eyes and full lips; black mascara and black lips as well as a tinges of black around his eyes. Next was one he looked forward to and that was his breasts there fitted his slight form without being all too small. He tried moving about with his arms and at once he knew it would take time to get used to the weight and the feel of them bouncing with every movement he made. Then came a spell to hide his manly parts and hair. He then twisted his hair with a chopstick before securing it through the twisted bun but it left nearly all the long hair to hang loose down his back with the shorter over his chest or framing his face.

Back in the office they waited for Harry to return, talking about how they thought Harry would look like when posing as Phoebe.

"Harry will look amazing and every bit like a girl, _no_ one will suspect a thing." Ron glared at them as it seemed Hermione wanted to keep talking about it. "Drop it, Hera. Don't talk down to her; this is very important to her."

"What do you mean, Metis?"

"He sometimes thinks about how it would be to be a girl, now he can finally find out. Let him enjoy the experience in peace, he'll be more than enough nervous about the clients finding out."

"Right…. But I merely wanted to say that you sounded almost like you were in love with him and now I'm even surer. You love him too, don't you?" Ron stared first at her in surprise before looking at Luna only to see the same wishful look in her eyes that Hermione had. "We do too … but we don't know what to do about it. He has never said or done anything to indicate he felt the same, for now we've decided to wait so we can see what The Book will say about who match us best."

"We should stick with that, he can't take it right now. He nearly freaked over what Hera said to him yesterday about a threesome sounding fun." Hermione looked down in guilt at that but Luna forced her to look up, both girls seemed to struggle with themselves. "Hera, it's not your fault. I'm just trying to make you understand what kind of naive state Harry is in when it comes to sex, he has absolutely no idea what it is though his vampire's sexual instinct does… I thought about getting him a few books, I'm sure I could get the twins to pick up some as they then could sort the worst out there is of the more graphic nature."

"Why don't you write them now? He is bound to be dealing with a horny you so he better be prepared." Ron nodded to Luna's casual comment and wrote the letter explaining he now knew of the vampire and that Harry hadn't been told anything about his sexual nature so he was confused right now as he had responded to Ron. He also told them that Harry had fucked his throat raw and that his instinct was top notch, no worries there. He asked for the books on sex for beginners which weren't too graphic in nature – no reason to scare the vampire. He called for Dobby and told him to bring it directly to the twins and it was just in time as Harry came through the door, all three froze and just stared in amazement.

"Wow … you look wonderful, you could almost go for one with Japanese blood in the family … I see the spells were a success."

"They were perfect, Hera. You really are the best. How is the hair, to long?"

"I actually think you should let it grow naturally now, you can easily let it grow to your knees and still suit you. I can always look up a spell to do hair styles for long hair; I found the perfect one for my hair. Instead of being frizzy you can see it's now big even and soft curls, I also grew it while Luna cut hers off just under her ears and she can do a lot with that length."

"If you could find me the book I will look through it myself." Hera nodded just as there came a knock on the outer door, Phoebe smiled as the three others pulled on their simple mask covering their eyes but they were still able to see with the help of one of Hera's spells, Phoebe had chosen not to wear one as she was pretty sure no one would recognize her. "I'll get them …" She walked out of the office into the entrance hall where she opened the door with a charming smile on her now full lips, she was prepared for many things but to see her own year mates from the snake and lions was not a thing she had been preparing for today. "Welcome, please have a seat. I will take four at a time; we should be able to make it in time for the next class. Who wants to go first?" Unsurprisingly Draco was the first to move, Phoebe fought to keep the charming smile and it seemed to work as Draco clicked his heels together before bowing deep at the waist.

"Draco Malfoy, a pleasure. What could be the name of such a beauty?" Phoebe had already practiced on how to handle Draco in all possible ways but even this surprised her but she recovered quickly and embraced her female personality fully.

"Phoebe, you _must_ be Lucius's son. Your charming manners are well known, would you like to talk with a fellow boy or would you rather one of my sisters?"

"What about themselves, Miss Phoebe?" While they had talked the rest had moved into two lines by the walls. "I would be delighted if you would do me the pleasure to grace me with your guidance through this."

"Very well, Mister Malfoy. The three others follow, this way." Phoebe turned and led them to the office where her siblings were waiting. Hera stepped forward and gave a small smile at Draco's surprised expression. "This is Hera, my sister."

"Welcome, does one of you prefer to talk to our brother?" Hera smiled when Neville raised his hand. "Yes, Mister…?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Well Mister Longbottom, as you are not in class there is no need to raise your hand. Metis will help you…" Neville turned to the only male and paled slightly at the clothes and such. Metis had black hair like his sister Phoebe but instead of red highlights Metis had the same blue-white as his eyes though no one would know that for some time as Phoebe was the only one not having her eyes covered by a black cloth. He had a collar with spikes of one inch, a silver scull in his ear, black lips and Selene had even convinced him to make a stud in his nose there later would get a ring. His shirt was charmed to be form fitting as well as move with his body which showed a slim line of skin above the leather belt.

"This way, Mister Longbottom." Neville meekly followed Metis and Hera turned back to the two left while Phoebe observed Draco who didn't seem to be in a hurry as he was observed the four before them.

"How come you don't wear a mask like your sibling and why do they?" Phoebe glanced at Draco who was now observing her, Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"We thought it best as it will be me who do the face to face talk with clients, we're a tight woven family who treasure our identity and want it to be between us only. We don't want our parents knowing we do this as they want us to marry some cousins of ours. We wanted husbands and a wife we could fall in love with and not one there focus on our names or money. It was Selene who got the idea to start this as a way to find us a partner as well as a job."

"If my father had his way I was already married to that cow Pansy, I too wish for a partner that I could stand."

"Then why don't we go in and fill the forms?" Draco nodded and followed Phoebe while Hera walked off with Lavender, who was staring at Hera's bouncing curls, very tight corset and short skirt which where all in red with a web like pattern through it. Selene walked off with Dean, who was drooling over the gorgeous pixie. "So Mister Malfoy, what course do you want to take? As you know we offer; a week with meeting of four hours per day, the first four days without seeing each other and the last day you will see each other. Then we have a two week with the same rules and then we have two longer ones but these are for the few who wants to find their life partner and not just a girlfriend. The first is a month and the other is a period between two and six months, you will sign the contract before I give you the scroll. Any questions?"

"What if I say six months and I then want to see the person before that?"

"If that happen then you will come to me and I will ask you a few questions to see if you mean it." Draco nodded.

"Then I want the six months, I want to make sure that I really like them before seeing who in the school it is…it have to work…" The last part was whispered softly but Phoebe heard it anyway. "What spells are there on the rooms and what rules?"

"Well the room only have a lie-not and none-cheating spell, the rules are simple; no lying, no answering for someone else, everyone are to always be polite within these rooms and everyone are to show their arms. We won't let anyone start this without, so before we sign the contract you can show your arms or walk out." Draco rolled his eyes as he pulled up his sleeves and a pair of pale white thin arms was showed to Phoebe, who hurried to cover her surprise. "Very well, here is the contract … sign here and here … good. Now, this is the scroll and an everlasting pen. I'll walk you to a room where you can answer in peace, the pen is charmed so simply hold it to the paper and read the question but when you answer it you need to relax and think very hard on the question – the pen will write what you really want. You might not agree with everything it writes but trust me when I say they can't lie, we had Professor Flitwick make them." Draco merely nodded, having guessed as much.

"That's fine." Phoebe opened the door to one of the blue rooms; having first laid her hand on the door to make sure it was empty.

"There is a house elf who answers to this room, just call out what you want and it should appear as soon as the elf had made it." Draco nodded as he stepped into the room and sat down in the chair. "It shouldn't take you long if you don't resist the pen, I and my siblings did it yesterday to test it and it took us around ten to fifteen minutes. Press this button when you're done and I will come and get you." Phoebe bowed her head before walked out, both felt the wards and spells activate and first then did Phoebe go to check who was ready for the next one.

The rest of the early hours of the day went similar ways, they were surprised that so far no death eater was suspected as everyone showed their arms though a few got insulted but it was soon over and the four siblings gathered in the office and removed the walls around their work space. Dobby appeared with cold chicken meat, bread, a bowl for each with strengthen soup, a few fruits and some kind of relaxing tea.

After lunch was the same but they were a little worried at what speed they were moving through the years, they were still only in the start of the first years – having finished their own year. Hera said it was because the first years was not used to magic so they couldn't focus to relax their mind and enter that trance the pen required. They had to give in willingly and trust the magic and that was hard for many. She assured that it would go faster with the rest which calmed her siblings.

"I still think we should ask for more rooms, ten won't be nearly enough." Metis looked at Hera pleadingly, trying to make her understand the serious problem. "I didn't think _everyone_ would show any interest but they do and we haven't the rooms to hold every year and every person for each free period. Do you see my concern?"

"Yes Metis … we hear you … dobby could you come?" Barely had Selene finished talking before Dobby was besides her, bowing deeply. "We need to get an approval for many more rooms as everyone in school besides teachers has so far shown interest. Then we need to employ five boys and five girls until we're through most of the school, they are needed for every free period and Hera is willing to help with homework so they won't fall behind. If he could place a secrecy spell on them it would be awesome. We also need ten more scrolls from Professor Flitwick, he can prepare them and Phoebe will come after dinner so he can do his thing."

"Yes Mistress Selene, are the new rooms to be like the rest?" Selene nodded and Dobby then bowed for all four before popping out.

"Selene, _really_!"

"What?! It needed to be done and none of you seemed to do it." Hera rolled her eyes in disbelief before turning to the Match Book to see if there was any hit yet, not that she expected it but she was surprised to see that Neville had a small probability-match with Dean but as it was low she decided to wait and see if a higher match showed up later.

"Hera, don't be angry with Selene. She did the right thing and Dobby loves to help us with anything, you know that."

"I do!" Hera slammed the book close and glared at Phoebe. "I _do_ know … it's just … I'm worried that I will fall behind or die from trying not to …"

"Hear, that would never happen. We would have put all this on hold if we ever got stressed and began disliking doing this, right Selene, Metis?"

"Sure! We would never let you get too stressed; we would hire fifty more to prevent it if it was what it would take. Now, we better get ready as the next batch will arrive in two minutes." All three turned to look at the wall watch Dumbledore had keyed to Hogwarts's bell, so when the bell rang end of class the watch would vibrate with a low whining for a few seconds. "Who wants to take Ginny? I can't."

"How do you know Ginny will come next?" Hera stared hard at Metis who suddenly ducked behind his book. "Metis! Answer me!"

"Her_aaa_! Come on!" She just kept staring. "I have had Dobby copy her time table, _okeey_! Ever since second year, three times a day I have a house elf report where my family are and where they should go next … what?!"

"_METIS_!" Everyone cringed as she managed to drown out the watch's whining, Metis had covered under the desk so only the top of his head and eyes could be seen. "YOU SPY ON PEOPLE?! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!"

"Miss Hera…?! Are everything alright?!" Metis groaned at hearing Percy shout through the door – which had to be quite loud – and Hera raised her wand slowly and that had Metis scream dramatically and hide completely under the desk but Hera merely magically pulled him out and over to her.

"Talk!"

"I wanted to make sure they were safe! You can't stop me from doing that with my family! You are my friend – not my mother! You have no right to yell at me like that!" Selene had the sudden urge to strangle the glaring man lying on the floor, she had seen the hurt look in Hera's eyes at the word 'friend' and not 'fiancé' as that was what they actually still were – she could just imaging the thoughts running through her sister's head, like; have Phoebe already won the man's heart because Phoebe are willing to have sex with Metis and she hadn't the courage?

"Hera, I don't think Metis meant it like that. He merely meant that as his friend _and_ fiancé you should support him rather than scold ..." That had Hera stop and think which Selene knew she would. "Do you see Phoebe scold anyone? No, she says what she thinks but she doesn't try to decide what they can't do. We know you mean well, love, but even that one can forget sometimes."

"I didn't … I don't want to … I just felt someone have to as the teachers don't notice anything … I just want people to think before they do something they regret … I'm sorry!" Phoebe, who was closest besides Metis who was staring in shock at Hera, hurried to embrace her sister in a tight and safe cocoon of arms and magic, Selene and Metis were pushed back gently and then they couldn't see the two sisters. "Phoebs … it this why I don't have many friends? That people don't like me, because I act like their mother..?"

"Yes love … but those of us who knows you and loves you don't care what others say. You are our sister in everything but blood, in everything that really means anything … you will be a great mother, your kids will never be in need of either love or discipline. If I have a girl I would be honored if you and Selene would be her godmothers because I know you would spoil her rotten but still discipline if the need appeared. She would become a strong woman with her own beliefs, smart and an amazing witch. Powerful but not abusive or arrogant in any way, she would be very lucky to have you to help raise her." Hera had become more and more teary eyed and at the middle tears ran down her cheeks but at the end she was sobbing loudly into Phoebe's chest with her arms tight around the waist below as if she would die should she let go. "Do you want a potion to calm you a little so we can greet our clients?" Hera nodded and while Phoebe drew her magic back and called Dobby to bring one Hera fixed herself with a few spells to remove red eyes or nose, ruined make-up, applying new and one to straighten her and Phoebe's clothes. She helped Metis up who hurried to hug her close, she barely managed to move so she could swallow her potion as Metis refused to let go.

"Are you alright, love? What was that potion? Are you hurt?!"

"Metis, bro, relax. It's just a calming draught as we have clients waiting; I will take Ginny as she is least likely to recognize me." Everyone agreed and Phoebe turned with a nod, she hurried to the outer door. "Welcome everyone, sorry for the hold up. Family problems you know …" Phoebe smiled when everyone stifled a giggle. "Now come on, four at a time. There will be no fighting while waiting, if bored do your homework. That way you have more time tonight to be with your friends." That had everyone promptly take a seat and open their bags; Phoebe summoned small tables and a paper basket. "There you go. You should properly keep this up as we work together with the teachers meaning that if your grades starts to drop then you are sat on hold … we wouldn't have gotten permission to open this if we didn't agree so deal with it." Phoebe led the four to the office and the rest of that period was spent the same way as before.

When it was time for dinner, they hurried to dress in their normal clothes and run to the great hall so their friends wouldn't question their absence from all meals that day. They did question their absence that night, breakfast and lunch as well as every class but the four simply said that they had done their homework in the ROR and fallen asleep then spent all morning explaining to the Headmaster that they had trouble concentrating in the common room and had walked to the library and that they had met Luna on the way. She had proposed they could use ROR as it would be more comfortable than the hard chairs in the library, the Headmaster had then called their Head of House who had then spent several hours lecturing before making arrangement so they had their own rooms but only if they at least attended dinner and still socialized in the common room and as long as their grades was not going downwards, Hermione explained that the Headmaster had for a long time thought about giving the Golden Trio their own rooms so they could focus on learning offensive and defensive spells, hexes and curses so they were prepared for Voldemort – if the trio then decided to continue DA and teach it to the others then so be it. That Luna was included was overseen neatly at the moment but Hermione knew they had to come up with a believable reason without making it seem like Luna was favored by the Headmaster in any way.

Harry observed his friend and knew by the glance he gave a silent Luna that she was thinking the same as him, they would have to use their triumph card which he really didn't want to but he was sure Luna would understand when he told her. He just hoped it wouldn't make everyone freak out, he could just imaging the headlines and fan mail asking for help. He gave Luna a sympathy glance though she didn't see it he knew that she was thinking the same from the hunched shoulders and moodily stabs she gave her food.

"It's not fair, you know? Mom always told me to keep it to myself for as long as I could... I suppose nearly seventeen years is rather well done so it won't be so bad but still…"

"I'm sorry, Loon, I really am but we might have to if we want to continue this."

"I know Tiger … because it will help with this it won't be bad … I'll live." Harry gave her a gentle kiss to the temple which made her beam, she forgot her food the moment Harry shifted a little and lifted his arm in silent invitation. She hugged his waist as she snuggled closer, Harry calmly laid his arm around her and ran his fingers along her side and hip in a calming motion there practically made her spin like a cat. Everyone besides Hermione and Ron stared in shock at their couple like behavior but didn't dare point it out as Harry always went berserk when someone talked about his private business or god help them rattling him to a reporter – what happened at Hogwarts's grounds stayed at Hogwarts or within each family as Albus had warned each parent of Harry's wrath. It had been after fourth year battle and he had barely escaped Barty Croutch Jr. and Albus was explaining everything in the great hall when Miss. Skeeter had turned to a catatonic Harry at the Lion's table flanked by his friends, she had asked him what happened and why he hadn't rescued Cedric at the least, her readers would demand an explanation to why he had let a fellow student get killed and let the Dark Lord rise again – wasn't he their savior?

Let's just say Harry went into a blood rage, spent half an hour screaming at her – totally ignoring everyone else – screaming the worst curses at her and her readers, who was to keep their noses out of his life and shouldn't waste the two brain cells they _had_ on what he did, thought or felt. He was sure that the cell pushing the other cell's wheelchair would kill itself from the exhaustion exercise of actually understanding and comprehending of her blabbering bull shit anyway. From then on Harry was kept to a bare minimum in the paper and never written by Skeeter. The school learned to not write gossip to the papers as Harry would give them a verbal thrashing. Luna contently snuggled even closer before stealing a pierce of bacon from Harry's plate, who merely kept eating as if nothing happened but when she tried again he pinched her side and she cursed before grasping his hand and then defiantly taking the wanted bacon.

"Loon, why do you insist on taking from my plate when there is a whole bowl on the table?"

"Because I can." Glancing at him through her lashes. "You own me, Tiger." Harry sighed with a nod.

"I know Loon; I will make it up to you Love." Luna merely hummed and took more bacon. "How about I fill your plate?" He sighed at the glare sent his way. "Sorry …" By now everyone was giving him sympathy glances – everyone besides Ron who snickered and that made Hermione glare death but she kept silent, not that it was any better if you asked Ron as he found her new found control to keep silent plus that glare was quite scary. "Well, we better head back guys. We still have tree assignments and four spells to write and study." Ron saw what he wanted and gave a pitiful whine.

"Don't remind me, Harry! I had finally forgotten!"

"Ron Weasley! We should appreciate the help Dumbledore gives us; it might be what saves us all."

"Yes, Hermione, but one of those assignments is on _potion_!" More whining that Hermione rolled her eyes at before standing together with Harry and Luna; they had nearly reached the door before Ron scrambled out of his seat under laughter from half the students. "Hey! Wait up!" He ran out the door at top speed as he thought they had walked on so therefor he slammed into Harry who was right outside the door where the three had stopped.

"Way to go, Weasley. You would think that a pureblood like you – even if you're a blood traitor – would know how to behave in public … must be pure chaos surrounding your house, not like _mine_."

"Why don't you move that spank able ass into the Hall and get some fat on that skeleton you call a body? I'm sure it will thank you for something else than salad …" Harry gave the shocked boy a glare worth Severus's approval before taking each girl by the hand and walked off, leaving Ron and Draco staring openmouthed after him.

"That was a rather Slytherin-insult …" Ron groaned at the blond boy's off handed comment. "What?!"

"I had hoped his Slytherin traits had disappeared … if he continues the school will demand a resort and the hat will for sure put him in Slytherin like it wanted to…"

"What are you blabbering about Weasley, like it wanted to?"

"In first year, its first choice of house for Harry was Slytherin … Harry made it put him in Gryffindor … I had hoped he was over all that, he hasn't showed any traits in a year …" Ron sighed and walked off with a defeated aura, leaving Draco to think. "See you around, Malfoy!"

"Yeah …" Draco shook his head and not for the first time questioned his sanity when agreeing to a truce between the Golden Trio and the Dark Circle last year, he shook his head and entered the Great Hall where he took his seat between Greg and Goyle. Surprisingly he did as Harry had said and piled salad, rice, chicken and a small amount of gravy on his plate while wishing he didn't have perfect hearing as the two baboons shoveled food in faster than Ron managed.

"…would want to wait six months to really date?! Its outrages that I have to wait a week to see if I want him! Like I would waste six month only to find him imperfect." Draco glared at Pansy, who lifted an eyebrow at the death glare. "Yea, Dear Draco?"

"I think we all know your standards by now, my dear, which is properly why you don't have a boyfriend. You care more about looks than actually personality. There are others who care about having a discussion or having a deeper bond with their partner but that is maybe _too_ much to ask of you … with your nonexistent ability to comprehend things like that." True enough it took her several seconds to process what he had said and by then Draco had walked out, leaving her to fume. When he walked through the door he saw Phoebe slowly walking down the stairs, looking around with a small smile and her hand gliding gingerly along the banister – feeling the stone and wood under her fingertips.

She was breathtaking in her swaying walk, her long hair flowing freely down her back and moving as she did, her dress was slightly lifted with one hand and showed her bare feet's. Her dress was the finest and thin leather he had ever seen, white corset with black laces and web like patterns, the long skirt was with the same web pattern and a small train, a thin fabric was draped over her shoulder and flowed behind her in the gentle breeze.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. How are you?" Phoebe stopped in front of Draco, who gently took her hand and bowed at the waist to press his lips against the back of it.

"I am well, Milady. How is everything going?"

"Oh we have loads of work; I'm on my way to Headmaster's office. He found us some workers to help till we are through most of the school; we've attracted more interest than we thought." Draco bowed his head in understanding. "Maybe you could help me find the way? The Headmaster was sadly very vague with directions."

"I would love, to Milady. This way." Draco offered his elbow to her and Phoebe rested her hand there with a grateful smile, Draco kept talking about a law his father was trying to get through – something about Muggleborns being required to start school by the age of seven, like in the magical world, so they could start learning about their new world, he even tried to make a speed-program for the parents.

"This would be the first time in history that your father is doing something to help Muggleborns, is there a reason for this change?"

"Not as far as I know but he hardly ever talks to me, Mother says he had an epiphany and simply changed – she says that if Father couldn't ban them from this world then he had to prepare them at an earlier age so they wouldn't waste their school years to learn about moving pictures and ghosts."

"Sounds reasonable enough, does he have any support?"

"Mother said it's pretty balanced, it depends on his speech this evening. I'm expecting Mother's owl later with a letter and the paper, I'll go nut if it's Skeeter's – ever since she couldn't write about Potter three years ago she's thrown herself over my family.

"Yes, she seems to have found her replacement in Malfoy Senior." Just then they reached the gargoyle. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy. I don't think I would have found my way on my own."

"It was my pleasure, Milady. I would like to offer my help if you should ever need it, merely send a house elf and I'll do whatever I can."

"Why thank you, Mr. Malfoy!" Phoebe beamed as she leaned closer and standing on her toes she gave Draco a kiss on the cheek.

"Milady, why do you have bare feet's? Aren't you cold?"

"Heating charm…. Please, call me Phoebe … or a variation of it. Hera prefers Phoebs while my dunderhead of a brother merely calls me Phee."

"I will honor the Greek goddess and call you your real name, Phoebe. You may call me Draco or Dray but if you ever say Draconius I will have to kill you." Phoebe laughed at his serious tone though the playful glint in his silver eyes.

"Of course Draco, we can't have that. Hera told me to tell you, if I saw you, that there are yet to appear a match but as we still have half the school to go through which is the upper years you are not to worry." Draco again bowed and kissed her hand before walking off with a wave as the bell began to ring. "Jelly bears." The statue moved aside and Phoebe stepped onto the stairs and it didn't take long before she was standing before Albus's door, giving a few knocks.

"Enter! Ah, Milady. Do come in, I have just explained the rules and everything else to these ten. I've added extra room to them behinds the meeting rooms. They will prepare meals and light cleaning, I trust they can borrow the catalogs to decorate their new rooms with furniture's on your bill while everything else can either be provided by their parents or they will pay themselves."

"Accepted Headmaster and to you ten; no entering our bedrooms at any times, send Dobby and only him. Understood?" all ten nodded seriously and Phoebe beamed. "Then come on, we have to order your new work clothes and furniture so it can be delivered tomorrow at lunch. Until your clothes have arrived you will wear you school skirt and pant with a white shirt, you are to let people in and sort them to us. Seventh and sixth year are to be sorted to me, alright?" again nods. "Good. You will receive one Gallon per week, weekends are free and our names are Phoebe, Hera, Selene and Metis – no Mr. or Miss." All ten nodded with a smile and Phoebe waved them over before waving goodbye to Albus and walking out, followed by the ten students.

"Good luck, Milady." Phoebe took her workers with her to the kitchen to bring a snack to nibble on while talking and learning each other's lines and just because she wanted crackers and tea. She introduced them to those house elves who worked for them and the house elves was told to make breakfast for fourteen people now but lunch where for only four as the ten others would eat in the Great Hall so no one would question their absence.

"Now come on, we have new clients in a hour and you need to shower and dress before Hera and Selene will fix your hair and give you a mask – you are to wear that mask whenever you are in the rooms besides your own, the same rule is followed by my siblings so no one will know who you are and try to press you to tell something which is why we also put that secrecy spell on you. Now come." They all walked out with their arms filled with food and drinks, Phoebe was floating the cutlery and plates in front of her. No one talked and Phoebe was glad there still was class so no one would see them.

"Miss P….Phoebe, sorry, when are we to go to bed?"

"Well, as the first free period is at ten then I think we should get up at eight … maybe seven so I would think you should go to bed around ten-eleven. Hera will help you with homework after dinner and you can always ask us about anything, I would suggest that you work at your homework whenever you can so you don't fall behind and can enjoy your weekends."

"Yes Phoebe, we understand." Phoebe nodded and opened the outer door and walked inside, the younger students followed her to the office.

"Heey Sis, so this is the bunch? Tell me … why do we get first years?"

"I'm sure Dumbledore did it only so I could help them with homework, as you can see they are the ones from Muggle homes – not that there is anything wrong with that at all but it means that you don't have the same familiar feeling with magic as one who grew up surrounded by it." The first years merely nodded their heads to Hera's words. "Now, go and wash up. Your things are in your dorms, girls to the left and boys to the right. There are the same rules as in the dorm that you are to sleep in your own bed, should you have trouble at night simply call for Dobby and he will help you or get one of us. Off with you, through there …" Hera pointed to a new door and they hurried through it.

"I'll find the catalogs…" Hera nodded to Selene while Ron arranged all the food and drinks at a table by the wall.

"Thanks Selene, I'll go prepare the masks and hair stuff." Metis and Phoebe waved her goodbye and went back to the food.

"Heey Phee?" Phoebe looked up at her brother with a raised eyebrow like saying 'what?'. "How did it go with Ginny?"

"As far as I can see she's not looking for her soul mate but a flirt." Phoebe laughed at Metis's 'phew'. "What do we do with our fellow lion players? You think they won't recognize even me?"

"How should they Phee? If I didn't know I wouldn't." Phoebe beamed just as three boys and two girls came back. "Hera is in there waiting for you, when she's done with you then come in here and eat a little while we look through the catalogs – we will pay for your new work clothes this time but it's up to yourselves to maintain them. We will also pay for one item as a welcome gift, if we are talking about any body-altering or decorating you will need your parent's approval.

"What if it's just some charms we want, to change something, for when we work?"

"That will not need an approval and you just tell Hera what you want, which is what by the way?"

"I want to have the same charm as Phoebe to make it look like I'm a vampire too." The black haired girl beamed at a shocked Metis and Phoebe, who thought that everyone knew that Phoebe was a real vampire.

"What is your name, sweetie?" She told him in a caution tone as if she was expecting to be yelled at and it made Phoebe's alarm bells go off on full blast. "Kiomé, don't you know that Phoebe is a real vampire?" Kiomé shook her head with big surprised and hopeful eyes.

"Really?! Oh Phoebe, will you please bite me?!" Hera, who had just entered the room, gasped in shock at the black haired girl's words and before anyone could answer she had thrown herself at Phoebe. Kiomé hugged Phoebe around the waist tightly as she kept repeating 'Please!'.

"Kiomé, why in the world do you want me to do that?"

"So my step brother and his friends can't catch me and it won't hurt that much when my step father gives me a trashing…" Phoebe looked up at her siblings in alarm, they too was staring at Kiomé in shock. "Please Phoebe…?"

"One moment Kiomé." Phoebe turned to her siblings. "I will talk with Kiomé in our bedroom, can you handle the last batch of clients yourselves, I have to react to this."

"You go on Phoebs; I'll send Dobby with some food and drinks. We'll do fine while you talk." Phoebe nodded while Kiomé trembled more and more as she clung to Phoebe as if she was a lifeline, Phoebe bent a little and before Kiomé could protest she was cradled in Phoebe's strong arms as she was a feather. Kiomé sniffed before burying her face into the crook of Phoebe's neck as she was carried out – her friends were giving her either wondering or sympathy looks but no one said anything and merely followed Hera. Phoebe made a relaxing humming low in her throat to soothe the shaking girl, she feared that history had repeated itself.

"Dobby, could you ask Headmaster to let me borrow his pensive? Thanks…"

"What is a pensive?"

"It's a way for one to see a memory from the sideline; the only bad thing is that everything is in black and white." Kiomé stayed silent the rest of the way, she didn't even notice that Phoebe placed her on Metis's bed before conjuring a table there was perfect in height compared to the bed, Kiomé nearly jumped out of her skin when Phoebe gently lifted her head to look her in the eyes. "Kiomé, do you know it's illegal to hit children or in any way cause the child intentional pain?" Kiomé looked at Phoebe with a scared and wild look in her eyes; Phoebe shifted her hand so instead of holding her head up she was cupping one cheek tenderly. "Will you tell me the truth if I asked you a few questions? You have my word that I will do everything I can to help you in the best way. If you're holding back because you think I won't believe you or won't understand what it is like then you're wrong – I do know what it is like."

"I don't really want to talk about it…"

"I know Kiomé, I didn't either and still don't but sometimes you just have to talk about it or you end up as bitter as Snape. I was close to be like that but Hera, Metis and Selene helped me through it and supported me. We will do the same to you and you don't have to worry about your family – they can't hurt you here."

"Do you promise..?" Phoebe knew then and there that this child was abused and she would rather die than having her return for the winter holidays.

"Yes Kiomé, I promise on my life that I won't let you return to your family unless you yourself want to. Wanna tell me about it? If I am to help you I need to know and so does the Headmaster … please tell me, honey."

"As I said, my step brother and his friends chase me and if they catch me I'm bruised for days … step father gives me trashing for the smallest thing and blames me for everything, he's a muggle … so is my brother but mother is a squib…"

"Do your mother ever hit you or try to stop your step father?"

"She has never hit me but most of the time she ignores me like I'm the plague and if she _do_ notice me it's only to shout at me … she hates me because I have magic. I think my step father fears me and my brother is just a bully…"

"Have they ever broken a bone or other extreme things?" Phoebe's heart sank when Kiomé without noticing rubbed her forearm as if remembering a pain. "Kiomé?"

"Because my mother is a squib we can go to healers instead of doctors and that is what has saved me….. Healers or potions that mother got in Diagon Ally…"

"Kiomé… do you have any other family members you could stay with?" Kiomé shook her head. "I promised to help you and I will but if I am to remove you from your family we have to go to court with this. I can maybe get guardianship over you or blood adopts you as my sister but you have to be sure, Honey. The court will be hard as everything will come fourth and they will ask all kind of questions…"

"I'm sure, Phoebe. I don't care what it takes, it will be worth it in the end … would you really blood adopt me as your sister? I've never had a blood relative besides my mother and some distant cousins I've never met…"

"If you want to." Barely had Phoebe said it before she had a lapful of a crying teen. "Hush… easy honey… come on, relax … do you have any pains or bruises now?"

"My hip hurt as father pushed me to the floor … my brother hit me a few times with the shaft of a broom…" Phoebe nearly shook with rage but she tried to calm herself and ask one last question and the hardest of them.

"Kiomé, you must promise to be completely honest with me now, okey honey?" Kiomé slowly nodded, like she knew something bad was coming. "Did either your brother or father or your mother ever _touch_ you..?" Phoebe saw Kiomé's hesitation to answer. "I promise to believe and help you."

"Father sometimes…. Come to me, you know into my room… but only when we're home alone.. He says I deserve it and I should be happy it's him and not a work on the street…. He sometimes takes me driving and then he shows me where sluts like me works and he says that when I'm fifteen he will set me to work…" Now Phoebe did shake with rage – not even the Dursley's had raped him but this man kept telling a little girl that it would be her way of living in a few years!

"Kiomé… before you decide that you want me to adopt you then there is something about me that you should know."

"What is that?" Phoebe swallowed the lump in her throat at the black trusting eyes looking up at her.

"I don't normally look like this and my real name is not Phoebe. I'm actually Harry Potter but I'm Phoebe when inside these rooms so no one will know that I work here."

"You're Harry Potter?!" Kiomé stared surprised at him and automatically her eyes landed on Phoebe's forehead. "You're Harry Potter and you still want to adopt me…?" Phoebe nodded seriously and then flinched in pain when Kiomé flew up and nearly choked her from the hug she gave. "Oh please, Harry Potter! Help me!"

"Alright Kiomé, right now we'll go down to Snape and get a potion to fix you. Have you eaten today?"

"I had some salad… I don't eat much…."

"Then he will give you a look over … the bath is through there, go and wash up while I tell my siblings and Kiomé… remember to call me Phoebe when I'm dressed like this and the same goes for Metis, Hera and Selene, okey?"

"Yes Phoebe." Kiomé went to the bath and Phoebe fled the rooms before her rage broke free.

"HERA!" She made her sibling jump half a meter at her shout. "Hera, what do you know about the laws of Blood Adoption and the limit age?"

"Well… that depends on the individual case. Why sweetie?"

"I want to adopt Kiomé as my sister, can I?"

"You should be able to as long as there is valid grounds for wanting to remove her from her family."

"Oh I believe there is when we're talking about rape, abuse, negligee and the threat to prostate her in a few years!"

Dead Silence…

"WHAT!" all three flew up in rage. "I don't believe this! How could Dumbledore let this happen again!"

"I'm taking her to Snape. We need pictures and medical file to present in court." Hera nodded just as Kiomé came in. "There you are honey, are you ready?" Kiomé nodded and then Phoebe walked over and stood beside her with a hand resting on her shoulder, Kiomé hugged Phoebe around the waist and stayed there. "Come on then. See you guys later." Her siblings waved and called goodbye.

"Will it hurt…?"

"I can't be sure honey, it depends if there is something broken." They walked down the stairs and the closer they came to the potion classroom the more Kiomé shivered in fright. "Don't worry honey… no one will ever hurt you again." Kiomé hugged tighter but didn't stop shaking. They had now reached the door and Phoebe pushed a button there made it known that someone wanted to talk with Severus. By now Kiomé could barely stand on her feet's from her shaking so Phoebe lifted her up on her hip like you would a toddler but Kiomé didn't protest and buried her face in Phoebe's neck while wrapping her legs around Phoebe's waist.

"There better be a damn good reason to why someone dare disturb me at this time!" Phoebe rolled her eyes at Severus's angry muttering behind the door. "What?!" Severus was about to shout for the person to fuck off when he saw that is was Harry in that Phoebe-disguise with a first year hanging on him like a monkey. "Get in." Severus turned and walked to his private rooms, where he directed them to a couch. "What is the problem?"

"Kiomé needs some medical attention but everything is to be documented to be used in the court." At Severus's surprised look Phoebe waved her hand and suddenly Kiomé was naked with her front pressed into Phoebe's chest so it was hidden from view and Phoebe was even more alarmed by the way Severus took a step back before bolting to the class room.

"It's cold… do I have to be naked? I don't like it when people is near me…"

"I know honey but we have to, here's a blanket…" She folded the wool blanket around her just as Severus came running with his arms full of bottles.

"Here, help me. She needs to lay on her stomach, this potion first to take the pain, then this there is part of a healing spell to avoid scarring but I'm afraid she'll have some … this last one is nutrition as she is much too thin. Now lay her down, first we have to take pictures and I have to do a diagnose spell." Phoebe helped Kiomé to lie down without showing her naked front.

"Kiomé … I know this is uncomfortable but remember it is to help you get better and away from your family. It will be over in a moment honey … sshhuuss…" Kiomé had started crying when the blanket covering her naked butt and legs was pulled away and Severus began taking pictures.

"It reminds me of …. My step father… he liked to take pictures…" Phoebe shared a panicking look with Severus who speeded up to get it over with. "Sometimes he would have my brother observe… while… telling him that… in a few years… it was… his turn… to have me…" By now both Phoebe and Severus was shaking from rage and Severus hurried to cast the spell and a file appeared and filled out in extreme details, that spell took longer but it was the one required when used for court.

"There Kiomé… almost done, now we just need to heal your back and what else you need to have fixed… it won't take long now…" Phoebe looked pleadingly at Severus to hurry up as the girl was now crying freely, Severus was done in ten minutes and Phoebe hurried to spell warm sweat pant and a long sleeved shirt on her before gathering her into her arms as she hushed and hummed to calm her but when it didn't work Severus then helped her to drink a small dose of a mild calming draught and that did it.

"I will get Albus…" Phoebe nodded while sweet talking to the frightened girl. "Headmaster's office!"

"Ah Severus, what do I own for this night call?"

"You could move through as I have Mr. Potter with a distressed first year in his lap. She's been subject to rape of various ages and abuse properly from a very young age." Severus jumped back in shock as Albus was out of his chair and in front of the fire place in seconds; he stepped out and glanced around Severus's private rooms. His normally twinkling and kind blue eyes were now icy in their fury, Albus saw Kiomé in Phoebe's arms and though she wasn't crying he could see that she had been and now she was shaking as if expecting someone to hurt her. "Albus, calm down!" Albus only just heard that Severus was whispering to him but he did try to calm down as he could see that the girl was staring at him with big scared eyes.

"Miss Wong, you are a distant cousin to Cho Chang right?" Kiomé slowly nodded. "Have you ever told her or anyone else?" This time a shake of the head.

"I don't really know her; before I came here I had never met her…"

"In that case we will leave them as a last resort of placement… what to do then… hmm.."

"No need to worry about that Headmaster, I'm going to do a sibling blood adoption. Kiomé has already given her approval." At this Kiomé nodded eagerly with a hopeful smile, Albus though looked like he had just gotten a hard punch in the gut.

"You can't, what about Voldemort? She would be at risk..."

"Are you saying that my friends are in less danger? I would think we were well protected while in school and as this is my last year I was planning to get a house ready by the end of school. I've already made the blueprints over the summer." To say that Severus and Albus was shocked at the protective way she was holding the girl would be understating, Severus gave a approving nod while Albus seemed to hesitate. "I'm seventeen, Headmaster so though you have been my guardian you are no longer and I can do as I please and I am going to adopt her with or without your consent though I would prefer it to be with your approval." Albus sighed in defeat while Severus summoned tea for them before directing Albus to a chair.

"Very well, my boy. I will prepare the papers and maybe Severus will brew the potion.." Albus glanced at the potion master, who nodded.

"As if I would trust the Ministry to not poison them." Severus huffed in annoyance. "It should be done by lunch tomorrow, I trust you can get the papers and Madam Bones her by then? Potter, will it be you or Miss. Wong who report the abuse?"

"I will."

"How will you explain that it's Potter who adopts her but Miss. Phoebe know her, she will be the connection between the two of you."

"No she won't, she too will get a new personality for when she work and is with me when I'm Phoebe." Severus nodded in understanding. "We are already making them one; we just have to make more details on Kiomé's. Besides, I could always say that Harry gave financial support to us and that's how she knows us both … actually, I think that would be a better idea. What do you think Kiomé?"

"I don't want to have two personalities … can't we say that Harry adopted me, had me with him when he went to give money and that's how I got to know Phoebe and starts working for her…?"

"A brilliant idea, Miss Wong. I will go and arrange the papers; I trust you yourself can sort out the new personalities?" Albus received nods. "Good, good. I'll see you after lunch tomorrow, I will get a house elf to bring her things to your room as I expect you want her in your own rooms."

"Thank you Headmaster, could you excuse her from classes as I want her to talk with a mind healer as further evidence." Albus gave the smiling girl a sad look before nodding. "Thanks again." Kiomé waved to Albus as he walked to the fireplace and flooded to his office.

"Potter, you are to give these three times a day. There is one to help her with gaining a healthy appetite, nutrition and one to repair any damage done to her organs. You should know that the last one might start her period but only if her body has suppressed it in self-defense, it's seen before that a girl's magic have postponed that part when abused to save up blood.

"Hera and Selene can help her with that should it happen. Thank you, Professor, for your help … we should go now." Phoebe made to stand up with Kiomé cradled in her arms but Severus stopped her. "Professor?"

"What wards do you plan on using for your house?" Severus passed a cup of tea but had to wait a second as Kiomé had to move besides Phoebe, she took the cup with one hand as the other was busy with calming Kiomé.

"I was planning on the Fidilus charm with the dark mark shield on top. A notice-me-not would not be bad to have on top … Hera are studying up on them." Severus nodded to himself in approval.

"What about Miss. Wong's new personality, what changes do you plan on?" Phoebe turned to Kiomé who was pulling her arm for attention.

"Yes honey?"

"How much will I change looks after the adoption?" Phoebe looked over at Severus, so did Kiomé, who seemed to think about it.

"One can never know for sure, it depends on the potion and its efficiency. Mine have always proved to work as a copy-potion, meaning that you will properly end up looking like a younger female version of Mr. Potter."

"Wicked!" Phoebe smiled indulgingly at the beaming girl while Severus seemed to hold back a snide comment.

"Professor, how much dreamless draught can one take before it's addictive?"

"No more than three times a week, I wouldn't advise she takes one today as she needs to process what have happened." Phoebe nodded in understanding. "If she wakes during the night give her the rest of this calming draught." Severus threw the bottle to Phoebe who caught it, barely looking at it as her hand closed around it; Kiomé clapped her hands in delight while Severus smirked. "Show off." Phoebe just smiled her charming smile. "How will you contact a mind healer? It would be all over the news that you have an appointment with one, they won't care that it will be Miss. Wong who talks with the person." At this Kiomé gasped and stared at Phoebe with scared eyes.

"Will you get in trouble, Miss Phoebe?! I don't want you to help me if you get in trouble! Mother always told me I'm not worth it… I'm just a burden." Phoebe shared a shocked glance with Severus before she put her cup down so she could lift Kiomé into her lap. "You'll just hate me when everyone starts talking and writing about you…"

"Kiomé!" Both Severus and Kiomé stared at her, who was glaring hard at Kiomé who flinched as if she would get hit. "I will wash your mouth with soap if you ever talk like _that_ again! You are not and never will be a burden. Those are lies from a sick mind! You are worth every Knut and every minute I spend on you, don't you _dare_ think otherwise you lady! Do you understand?" Kiomé nodded mutely, still trying to process all she had said and what it meant. Severus was looking at them with hidden longing in his eyes – not that he would ever admit it to anyone, not even himself most of the time. "Do you understand, Kiomé? When I say I will help then there is nothing there will _ever_ change my mind, tomorrow you will be my little sister and I will do everything in my power to make sure no one will ever hurt you again – that's what a family does." It took Kiomé five seconds to process but when she did Phoebe was again glad that she had no need for air as Kiomé had her in a choke hold while crying and saying sis over and over.

"Maybe I should escort you back, I'm sure everyone will try and talk with you." Phoebe smiled and nodded thankfully, neglecting to tell that she had her father's cloak with her but Severus was for once rather civil today – something she could get used to.

"Thanks Professor, I'm beginning to wonder why I never learned some spells to become invincible… have to have Hera look that up…"

"Why do you call her Hera? No one will hear you in here and Miss. Wong will know about it anyway."

"When we're either dressed for work or when we're alone in our room, we call each other those names as a way to prepare ourselves for the day so we won't slip up." Severus bowed his head in understanding before standing and walked over to stand before them.

"Let me carry her, I imaging she's heavy." Phoebe looked up and that made her fangs show and even more when she smiled – not that she noticed but Severus did. "What an invention charm, Mr. Potter, was it the twins who made it? I have never uncounted any charms there will make you seem as if a vampire." Before Phoebe could say anything Kiomé had turned to Severus with the biggest smile of childish happiness.

"My sis is not using any charms! She's a _real_ vampire!" To say Severus was once again shocked was a dire understatement, Phoebe huffed annoyed when he backed slightly but Kiomé wasn't done yet. "When I get older I wanna be just like her!" That shook Severus out of his shocked daze; he looked at Phoebe who struggled her shoulders.

"Miss. Wong, you will have to think _very_ hard about that as you can't regret it ever. You have to be absolutely sure." Kiomé glared insulted at her Professor as only a child could, Phoebe had to hide a giggled but a look at Severus and she went back to pay attention.

"As if I would ever regret _that_; I get to be with my sister forever, I will be strong enough to protect myself and others and things won't be so hard anymore. What exactly, Professor, is it I am to regret?"

"You are still to think about it Kiomé, Professor Snape is right. I didn't get the time to think and though I don't regret it I still sometimes wish for the choice. Alright honey? We'll talk about the turning in the summer, okey?" Kiomé sighed but nodded her head, knowing there was no point in arguing with them. "Good, now we better head back. I'm sure they are starting to worry … hold on honey." Severus stepped forwards as if to help but Phoebe waved him off and stood up with the child on her hip without using any strength. "She's nothing more than a feather, Professor. I think I would have trouble lifting Hagrid but everything under that is no problem." Severus shook his head before going to the door. "Now, would the young lady want a piggy ride?" Kiomé gave a happy shout and it wasn't long before Kiomé was on Phoebe's back with her arms around the neck and her legs around the waist. They walked in silence, Kiomé was studying her new sister/brother and Professor. She thought it was weird the way they would glance at each other when the other wasn't looking, maybe it was a adult thing?

Phoebe was indeed glancing at Severus but it was to observe the way the shield worked, when they turned a corner and walked down the before desertet corridor she saw how Severus tensed his left arm and she suspected that the shirld caused pain or discomfort. When they stopped by the door, Severus was as far away from the door there made his mark burn and if he had doubted that Phoebe really was a vampire then he didn't now as she without trouble pulled him with her as she walked up to the door and pressed Severus's hand to the warm wood. If Severus hadn't been in such pain he would have shouted , he grinded his teet's and trying really hard to hold still as he knew it should be over in a few second as he had done this enough times to know what she was doing. A few second later he relaxed as a feeling of ice filled his body to soothe his abused nerve endings, Phoebe was supporting him while Kiomé jumped off her back and opened the door so Phoebe could help him in. "Our bedroom too, honey." Kiomé raced to said room and opened the door.

"Should I get some water?" Phoebe nodded and Kiomé ran off while she supported Severus to her coffin, he didn't seem to notice what kind of bed it was. "Here!" Phoebe took the water and supporting Severus she helped him drink but she had to remove the glass as Severus tried to gulp it down. "Can I help..?" Phoebe turned to her sister, who was wringing her small hands.

"Yes, could you get Aunt Selene? I think we need a healing spell…"

"N-no… it's over … in a moment…" That made Phoebe turn to Severus in shock as she just realized something; Albus had properly placed that shield on every building he had ever used and Severus would have had to go through this with every place and who could say how many times that was over the years?!

"This isn't the first time you have done this, is it?" Severus looked long and hard at Phoebe, waiting to see the pity and disgust but it never came. Instead he saw sympathy, understanding and … was that compassion?!

"No it's not. If I'm lucky then the mark will feel my betrayal when the Dark Lord dies and it will either leave my body or kill me, if not I'm bound to this the rest of my life." Yes it _was_ compassion in her eyes, he could see it now. Pure compassion for him – a lowly Death Eather spy! "Don't fry your brain, Mr. Potter, it's merely the way of life."

"No it's not, it's unfair and cruel. The world shouldn't be like that." Severus shook his head, giving up for the moment, he looked around for the first time and seeing the coffin he was in he gave Phoebe a raised eyebrow. "I didn't think you would appreciate the bed where Metis and I _relaxed_ last night, I'm not sure it's been made yet." Phoebe giggled at Severus's green pallor. "I thought not, this coffin hasn't been used yet so it was the only thing I could think of. I was thinking of giving it to Kiomé as she would have to get used to it as the first few years it would be best if she sleep in it, I didn't and that have made me a little sensitive to light." Kiomé stayed silent but listened closely and she would definitely love the coffin… maybe a color charm to make its bedding red instead of blue. "Are you feeling alright now? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, I will be stiff tomorrow and that's that." Phoebe gave a 'phew' while Kiomé frowned, Severus observed this but didn't comment on it as he was trying to figure out why he felt short of breath and why his chest felt like it was slightly warm – was it aftermath from the shield?

"Would you like a tour?" Phoebe gave Kiomé a smile at the question, Severus slowly sat up still feeling the warmth in his chest. Phoebe got up too and was ready to catch him should he fall which were a good thing as Severus swayed and would have fallen face first if she hadn't ceased him around the waist – Kiomé had also moved forward and was supporting him by pressing her hands against his stomach. They stood like that for some time, the girls thought he was getting used to standing but in truth he was frozen in shock; they were willingly touching him, helping him..! Why was Phoebe hugging him? What student would want to touch him? "Professor, are you alright? Should I get Aunt Selene to look at you?" Severus slowly looked down at the first year who was staring wide eyed at him with obvious concern; glancing at his side he saw the same concern in Phoebe's eyes.

"No, Miss. Wong, I'm fine just a bit dizzy, it's over in a moment so there is no need to hold me any longer." At that Kiomé beamed and before Severus could stop her; she was hugging his waist while Phoebe gave a squeeze before letting go.

"I'm glad you're alright, Professor! You helped me to heal so I want to help you if I can, _no_ one should be in pain!" Phoebe had moved to remove Kiomé but when seeing Severus's comical shocked expression she started giggling while removing her little sister.

"Come on, Professor, we'll show you around. I know Hera is dying to ask you about a potion she found yesterday, something about it being able to give one excess to ones subconscious while awake. I think she called it a meditation potion." Phoebe opened the door and again started to giggle when Kiomé casually took her Professor's hand and pulled him with her out the door, Severus was too shocked to resist but he did glare at Phoebe.

"Not a word, Mr. Potter."

"Please, remember our names while dressed like this. There might be client still here; curfew is not for another hour." Severus nodded his agreement and they walked out, he studied the entrance hall while Phoebe closed the door to the bedroom before walking over to open the door to the office. "Hera?"

"Here Phoebs … how did it g-go … Professor, what a pleasure. Welcome." Several girls stood behind Hera waiting, they were dressed for work and seemed to wait for orders. "Girls, please go to your room, do your homework – I'll check it later – and no going into the boys." There was a choir of 'Yes Hera' and they walked out with a glance at Kiomé. "Would you like a drink, Professor?" Severus nodded and Hera called for Dobby while Kiomé pulled him to the 'corner' where two couches was with a low table between them.

"Where are Metis and Selene?"

"Metis are with the boys and Selene has a client in there." Hera waved towards Selene's part of the round table. "She should be done in a second …" Barely had she said it before the walls dissolved and Selene, together with Mister Jones a fifth year Slytherin, stepped closer.

"Hello, Master of Potions, how are you?" Selene smiled at Severus, who glared at the title but as it was the correct way of addressing him formally he couldn't protest and Selene knew it.

"I'm well, Miss. Selene, I hope Mr. Jones hasn't kept you?"

"Oh no, he was with Poppy during his free period so I agreed to see him now instead and excuse me a moment … Mr. Jones, this way." Selene led him to a room so he could do the scroll.

"Here you go, Professor, would you like a piece of cake?" Severus turned to Hera who was holding out a cup of tea – his favorite blend. He took it with a shake of his head. "Alright. Kiomé, would you like one dear?" Kiomé nodded slowly after a glance at Phoebe, who had given a nod – glad that Kiomé already looked towards her for permission and it didn't go unnoticed by Severus or Hera. "There you go dear, eat slowly … we wouldn't want you to get a stomach ache."

"Yes Aunt Hera!" Hera raised an eyebrow at the name but didn't say anything, knowing that Phoebe would explain everything later. "I've never had cheese cake before coming to Hogwarts, it tastes really good!" Kiomé happily began munching on her treat, leaving the grownups to their stuff but she did move closer to Phoebe who gave a smile before lifting her to her lap where Kiomé hummed contently as she snuggled into the chest of her sister while holding the plate under her chin so she wouldn't make a mess, Phoebe laid her arms around her waist to steady her though it was more a hug.

Just then Metis entered the room but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Severus, only for a second before he walked over to sit beside Hera. He gave her a kiss before making a cup of tea and a plate of cake, he saw the longing look Kiomé gave the cake and after a quick look at Phoebe, who nodded, he placed a small piece on the girl's empty plate.

"Thanks Uncle!" Metis gave her a confused look which she saw and turned pale, properly thinking he was mad. "I'm sorry Mr. Metis, I shouldn't have … I'm really sorry!"

"Wow … easy, I was just surprised. You can call me whatever you want, Alright Sweetie?" Metis glanced at Phoebe who gave a grateful smile, he turned back to Kiomé who was still tense. "How about this, I'll call you pet names and you can call me uncle?" That seemed to do the trick as she relaxed with a smile.

"Really? You would make up names for me?" Metis nodded with a gentle smile while Severus tried to control his sneer but the glare from Phoebe gave him the encouragement he needed, Hera smirked into her cup as a plan formed in her mind. "Thanks Uncle! No one ever gave me pet names." Kiomé beamed before biding into her cake. "It feels nice…"

"That is what family does, honey, and now I think it's time for bed. You've had a stressed day and so will tomorrow be too." Kiomé nodded and crawled down, when she walked towards the working girls' room Phoebe moved with lightning speed to stop her. "You will sleep in my and Metis's room, your things are in the closet with the flowers on the door. When you wake up tomorrow or if you wake tonight don't be scared of the wall I will conjure so there are two rooms. Tomorrow we'll look through catalogs to buy you some stuff so you'll get a true girls room, okey honey?" Kiomé beamed as she skipped towards the door leading to the hall, leaving Phoebe to smile after her while those behind her had the same thought running through their heads; she/he will be the best parent ever!

"Good night everyone!" Kiomé closed the door behind her while Phoebe walked over and sat beside Severus, who was shocked when she laid a hand on top of his mark without fear or disgust. Something must have shown on his face as Phoebe smiled sadly while giving the arm a squeeze.

"I would be a hypocrite if I was disgusted by either _you_ or the mark, I bear his mark too, remember? He may not have intended to but he marked me just as much if not more than you, my scar are a direct connection to his mind. There is more to it than that but Dumbledore refuses to tell me more at the moment, he says I'm too young still." Phoebe removed her hand and calmly turned to her siblings and saw that Selene had joined them; Selene was looking closely at Severus, who seemed to be deep in thought, and Phoebe who just raised her eyebrow at the calculating look in Selene's eyes. "Yes, dear sis?"

"Oh nothing at all sister of mine, merely wondering what could have happened for the two of you to be civil in each other's presence?"

"In the presence of rape and abuse there are many things there pale in comparing and seems foolish, the past is just that – the past." Everyone stared shocked at him but he merely raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"That was very mature of you, Professor." Severus mock glared at Phoebe but she just giggled, Severus tried to glare for real but Phoebe didn't notice or choose to ignore him. "I'm happy to finally put our disagreement behind us, it's just sad that something like this have to happen. Don't you think so, Professor?"

"Quite." Severus had to force his face muscle into a sneer when Phoebe turned and beamed up at him, her warm blood red eyes sparkled with happiness and there was no doubt in Severus's mind that Potter's female personality was quite beautiful but he found himself missing the masculine version.

"Professor, now that you are here would you like to do the questions? I know there won't be a hit for some time but we plan on opening two shop after school, one in Diagon ally and another down in Hogsmede and we'll keep this one at school too and they will work together." Severus thought it over; the sooner he did it the sooner Albus would stop pestering him to do it and I wasn't as if he expected any hit so it couldn't hurt any.

"I might as well, Headmaster has been pestering me constantly…" Hera giggled and signaled to Selene to do it as she was unaffected by Severus's presence.

"This way Professor, I'll even give you a discount as you will have to wait a year for a hit." Severus didn't bother telling her otherwise and simply followed her to the table and when they sat down the walls came up. "Alright, we have four courses. One week and two weeks where the wall with be removed the last day and the day before that we make it see-through…." Severus tuned her out as he glanced at the courses, in truth he shouldn't care which he took but something stopped him from picking the one week and his eyes were drawn to the one with three months.

"That one."

"Alrighty… that is normally three gallons but because of the waiting time we'll say one gallon. Meeting beyond that or if you should want to prolong course cost one gallon per meeting – half from each. Any question?" Severus shook his head, wanting this over fast. "Right, here is the scroll and as I don't need my office at the moment you can stay here. You should know that the pen and ink are charmed so you enter a trance and the ink writes only truth, I will allow you to read through it but know that it is already scanned into the Profile Book by then and can't be changed unless you have a failed course at where you will do the scroll again. Alright then?" Severus nodded with a sneer but Selene merely smiled and gave him the pen and scroll. "See you later." Selene walked out and joined her sibling, Phoebe had just told about Kiomé but Hera did a 'Later' to her so she settled for waiting till bed before knowing. They talked about their new shops and it was decided that Phoebe would be running the one at Hogwarts while Selene and Hera would take the one in Diagon ally as that one was sure to be busy at such a public place and Metis would take Hogsmede. When all three shops were open they would change the way they were connected to the book and scrolls so they had a set each which was connected to share information.

"Shouldn't he be done by now?" Metis turned to the walls before looking at Selene, who waved her hand dismissingly.

"He's reading his answers … I'm sure he's shocked by some of them."

"That's almost cruel of you Sel, he'll burst a blood vessel!" Metis laughed at Selene's smirk and sideway glance at him. "You minx, you did it on purpose!"

"I have no idea of what you're talking about." Selene stood up and walked out with a wave over her shoulder. "Night everyone."

"I'm right behind you, Lene. Night guys…" Hera walked out, leaving a relaxed Phoebe and nervous Metis.

"I'll go too, Phee … I really don't wanna be near Snape without the girls here. I'll see you later, I'm going to soak in the tub and I'll silence the room so I won't wake Kiomé." Metis stood and walked to the door but he stopped to look back at Phoebe, who was faced away from him looking at the walls around Severus. "Heey Phee… I'm really happy you will get a true blood relative but you should still try to find love. She'll need an older figure more to look up to and you need one to be there for you – with some things a friend is not enough, not even family. You need a closer connection with someone … promise me you'll try?" Phoebe was looking over her shoulder at Metis with a caution look in her red eyes.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to get you to see that you need to find a life partner, a lover won't be enough for you. You need to bond with someone, I know _you_ can't sense it but anyone like me could tell you the same. You see, your magic tried to bond us two last night. It longs for a partner to ground it. Your only problem is that you need to find a submissive or it won't work and you should properly know that if you want any kids then you need to find your soul mate or turn a wizard."

"I know Metis, I promise to try harder. I'll see you later…" Metis waved before walking out, Phoebe turned back to look at the walls but they were still there – it seemed that Severus was reading more than once. Phoebe began to braid her long hair as she intended to sleep like a girl today and she didn't fancy getting suffocated because she had inhaled a lock of hair, it took more than five minutes so she spelled her vintage dress into thin sweat pants and a tank top there seemed to be too small for her as it shoved a flat and lean belly as the pants hung low on her hips. She had just laid back when the walls dissolved so she pretended to be sleeping to see what Severus would do but her plan was ruined when the hallway door opened and a sobbing Kiomé ran in and almost flew into Severus's chest, arms going around his waist.

"Oh Professor! I had the most horrible dream; sis was shouting that she had changed her mind and that she hated me!" Phoebe was just about to jump up when Severus surprised her by going down on his knees so that he was in eye level with the crying girl.

"Miss. Wong, what was it your sister threatened to do if you ever thought or spoke derogatory about yourself? Your sister loves you already very much and I know she would die for you just as I know she will when she's Potter. You are lucky to have her look after you, do you understand? Don't doubt her or you _really_ aren't worthy, alright?" Kiomé nodded seriously at Severus, who rubbed the tears away. "Now, let me get your sister and then it's back to bed, young lady."

"Yes Professor. I'm sorry; I _know_ all that … where is my sister?" Kiomé looked around but couldn't see her as the couch's back was hiding her from view; Severus stood and walked over to stand beside Phoebe who still pretended to be deeply asleep. Severus bend at the waist and gently lifted the small young woman into his arms, Phoebe pretended to snuggle in sleep closer to Severus – wanting that soothing scent to fill her. "Oh … there she was … I'll open the door!" She silently did and stepped to the side so Severus could walk through before she closed the door behind them; she ran over and opened the bedroom door. Severus walked inside and looked around, he knew Kiomé slept in the coffin but besides the double bed in which Metis was sleeping he could not see any other bed and when Kiomé calmly walked over and pulled the covers back on the other side of the bed Severus had no choice but to place her there. When he was sure she was comfortable he turned to a smiling Kiomé, lifting her he carried her like he had just carried Phoebe and Kiomé laughed in delight as she wrapped her thin arms around his neck and snuggled into it. He gently laid her in the raised coffin, she snuggled into her pillow with a content hum and Severus tried not to smile at the cute girl. He placed the blanket over her before charming a wall in the middle of the room so she would have to walk through the other bedroom to get out, he spelled the wall to be a big painting of a forest filled with pixies and glowing lights in the branches so her room would never be dark if she woke up in the night, he made the carpet very thick and to simulate a forest ground filled with moss and he left the three other walls bare but he charmed the ceiling so that it instead looked like a clear sky filled with stars and a moon. "Thanks Professor, it's perfect. Can you make a wall to look like coral reef with lots of beautiful sea animals?" Severus lifted his wand and did the wall right across from the other so they were on each side of her as she laid there in her blue coffin, when he saw the color he frowned and thought for a moment before spelling it black with diamonds arranged so you could read; Given to me by my sister. He made the beddings soft princess pink and Kiomé gave a delighted squeal.

"Go to sleep, brat. I'll see you tomorrow after lunch so make sure to do your homework and tell your sister to meet me during lunch and we'll go together to the Headmaster, can you remember that?" Kiomé nodded before making a silent 'come closer' motion and Severus bend down and before he knew it Kiomé had given him a hug and quick kiss on the cheek. Severus growled in warning but Kiomé just looked innocently up at him from her pillow, Severus gave her nose a gentle flick before turning and walking out. He stopped for a few seconds to make sure Phoebe was alright, he saw that she had turned and was spooning Metis with the blanket down by her waist as she had thrown her leg over Metis's and by that pulled the blanket down but she didn't seem to be cold so he walked out and left the rooms to return to his own cold rooms.

chapter end

_So, what do you think?__ Readable? I have written at least the next chapter I just need to type it into my pc. My other four stories are still going though slow.. FLTP should be updated soon as well as Malik Pierce… Pet I think not are under a full rewrite as I had pushed myself into a corner ;) Please Review! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe woke suddenly at the feeling of a wet tongue on her female opening and she couldn't hold back the moan of pure lust which made Metis work harder as he used every trick known to man to make her come and it didn't take long before she tensed off the bed with a mighty scream and Metis praised his brilliance for putting up a silence shield before getting to work. Metis crawled up along Phoebe's body, kissing his way to her neck but she wouldn't have that as she turned her head and by that reached his mouth. Metis moaned when she pushed her tongue past his teeth's and ran it along his own, she spelled them both naked and before she could think harder on the matter she reached down and with the help of her legs she guided him to her opening and when Metis figured out what she was doing he groaned in lust – he hadn't thought she would want to do that so he had settled himself for oral like last.

"Phee … Please … I need you babe …" Metis barely managed to hold himself up by his arms as the waiting was killing him, Phoebe saw this and faster than Metis could follow she had rolled them over and now she was on top. She waved her hand and silk ribbons wrapped themselves around Metis's wrists, torso, hips and lower legs so he was unable to move an inch, Metis growled in despair as Phoebe teased him by pressing down on the tip of his sensitive cock only to rise again. "Phee … you're … killing me … please don't tease …" Metis's plea went ignored as she kept the slow torture up, going half an inch down before going up again. Metis would groan in a desperate plea each time she raised up and moan when she sunk down, Phoebe was trying to get used to the feeling of being stretched in that way – it wasn't unpleasant just unfamiliar and by the time she had the whole of Metis's cock inside her she sat back and grounded her pelvis down and it made her moan as it touched something in her there sent a warm tingly feeling in behind her navel and straight down to her pleasure centre. She tried to lift slightly before letting herself fall down again, she did it a few times until she found the rhythm and it felt wonderful, not as good as the night before but close enough that she knew it wouldn't be the last time she did this.

Neither of them noticed Kiomé sitting in the doorway on the other side of the silence shield, she observed them curiously as this was a new thing to her as she had never experienced pleasure or seen it when her mother had sex with anyone. She speculated if this was how it was supposed to be like, it seemed to be great if the peaceful expressions was anything to go by; her sister wore a small smile of satisfaction while Metis's eyes were rolled to the back of his skull and his mouth was opened in a constant moan of pleasure. Kiomé slowly stood up so she could see them better now that they had laid down to rest, her sister was half spooned by Metis in tender arms and seemed to whisper into Phoebe's ear and it made her sister's smile bigger.

"Phee … we have company …" Phoebe opened her eyes and gave the girl a smile; she waved her free hand over herself and Metis to clean and dress them in t-shirt and boxers while Metis removed the shield. "Come on lovely … its okey …" Metis lifted the blanket and Kiomé ran over and jumped under the warm blanket, she snuggled into Phoebe's open arms and her sister hugged her close.

"How long were you standing there, honey? Are you alright?" Kiomé giggled at her sister's worried voice. "Don't you giggle at me, young lady. Now tell me, are you alright?"

"Yes sis, why wouldn't I be? It was basically what step father did to me." That made Phoebe tense in anger and Metis tried to get her to relax by rubbing her back while Kiomé calmly looked at her angry sister. "What?"

"Kiomé, what your step father did to you were _very_ wrong and he will be punished for it! There is a big difference between making love and getting raped by a family member who is supposed to protect you, do you understand?" Phoebe glared at her when it looked like Kiomé would argue. "Answer me, young lady!"

"Yes Mom ….." Kiomé closed her eyes in fear and waited for the trashing, Phoebe sighed before pulling Kiomé closer and arranging her so her face was resting on her chest and with Phoebe's arms around her – holding her tenderly in a cocoon of warm magic. "I'm sorry … I shouldn't have been looking…"

"Honey … I know it will take time for you to get used to this but please try to forget everything they ever told you and realise that everything they have ever done to you was very wrong."

"I'll try … can I ask you of something?" Phoebe nodded with a hum as she pulled back a little to look the girl in the eyes. "I know you have to adopt me as your sister because of our ages …"

"Go on honey, I won't get angry."

"Co-could you … instead of my brother … can I call you dad?" Kiomé glanced slowly up at Phoebe before burying her face into her chest again. "Or Mom … depending … I don't want a sibling, I have my friends … I want a parent ….."

"Are you sure about that, Lovely?" Metis reached over Phoebe to run his fingers through Kiomé's hair. "You should be absolutely sure before deciding that."

"I'm sure, uncle, I've thought about it ever since yesterday."

"I would love to be your parent figure, honey, and now we better get up. Uncle has a period to take care of before his classes and you and I have catalogues to go through before lunch."

"Oi! Wait to see what Professor Snape did to my room! Come and see! Come on!" Kiomé flew up and tried eagerly to pull Phoebe out of the bed, who laughed before she and Metis got up. "Hurry!" Phoebe stopped dead in her track at the sight of the sea painting, Metis pushed her inside to have a look himself but he too froze at the sight there met his eyes.

"Wow … it's lovely, honey. Can I change _one_ thing?" Kiomé nodded and curiously observed Phoebe do a complex series of wand movement and the word 'Brother' in diamonds on her coffin changed to spell 'Mom', Kiomé bounced around the coffin in delight. "If anyone besides me, you and your uncle and aunts sees it then it spells 'brother'." Kiomé gave a beaming smile while Metis gave a goodbye kiss to Phoebe and waved to Kiomé.

"See you later, girls. Come see us to give financial help after dinner and you, Phee, are to change and spent the entire day as Harry to get used to it again before seeing Dumbledore and later the rest of the school. Kiomé, promise me that you will look after her and look out for one of her tantrums - I'm sure you will be bombarded with questions."

"Yes uncle." Kiomé took her mom's hand and studied her closely and Metis nodded to himself before going to the bathroom, Phoebe looked after him before turning to walk out of the rooms, pulling a confused Kiomé with her. "Mom..? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing you should worry about, honey. I'm properly just overreacting … usually I am …" Kiomé filed that in the drawer concerning things to brood about later, they stopped in the office where Phoebe grasped the thirty or so catalogues before walking back to the rooms where Metis was already dressed. "Hey uncle … bye uncle." Metis gave a snicker at the girl's cheek, he looked after Phoebe but it seemed she was already in the room so he shook his head before grasping his things and walking out. Phoebe had sunk to the floor on the other side of the wall, her breath came in near sobs and she was almost panics as thoughts of hate, disgust and rejection ran through her head. Kiomé took one look at her new mom before bolting out of the rooms and Phoebe barely noticed that she was gone for a few minutes or that her sibling had entered, she flinched when she felt a hand on her jaw but she didn't resist when it lifted her head up.

"Phee, what's wrong?" But Phoebe just sat there and stared blindly at him. "Someone, get Snape. She's catatonic!" Phoebe looked on with far away eyes and everyone besides Kiomé and Metis began moving. "Kiomé, lovely, could you pull the blanket down on the bed? I think your mom needs to lie down…" Kiomé flew into the other room while Metis bend down and lifted the catatonic vampire into his arms before walking into the other room where he placed Phoebe on the bed. "Kiomé, tell me everything." So Kiomé did; she told of how funny her mom had acted after he told her to change and be Harry all day, Metis cursed lowly. Just then Severus came through the door with billowing robes, Metis hurried to move out of the way as Severus stormed to Phoebe's side.

"What happened?"

"It seems she overreacted to something I said; I think it's a panic attack. We usually calm her before it gets to this but I thought she was fine when I walked out." Severus sneered at Metis before helping Phoebe to drink half of the bottle, slowly focus entered her eyes and when she saw Severus she smiled which shocked Severus. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine … really. Just my thought running wild before anyone could stop them. Where's Kiomé?" Phoebe looked around but before she could find her Kiomé jumped into the bed and crawled up along it to snuggle into Phoebe's waiting arms. "Are you alright, honey?"

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine … you just had me worried for a moment. Do you want to stay in bed and read the catalogues? Maybe some breakfast too?" That made Selene go and get the catalogues from Kiomé's room while Hera called for Dobby and asked for pancakes for two in bed. "What should we do first, clothes? Please mom, can we do clothes?"

"Sure honey …" Kiomé beamed and hurried to sort through them while Phoebe turned to Severus and once again laid her hand on top of the dark mark. "Thank you, Professor; this is the first panic attack in a very long time. It overwhelmed me." Severus nodded his understanding. "I also want to thank you for Kiomé's room, that is really beautiful spell work and Kiomé loves it." Kiomé nodded from besides her mom.

"Yeah, thanks Professor. We only changed one thing and that was the word brother to mom … heey mom, can I have that one as dress robes? I could have an open robe over it in white with red trimmings." Phoebe looked closely at the dress.

"Try and write under the picture to see if they can make it so it's back won't be bare and you will still have a robe over it.

"Yes mom." Phoebe noticed that Severus was frowning while glancing between them; Kiomé must have seen it too. "What is it Professor? Is there something wrong with mom?!"

"Nothing is wrong with Miss. Phoebe; I was merely wondering why you suddenly call her mom?" Severus looked towards Phoebe who smiled at him and squeezed his arm.

"Kiomé expressed the need for a parental figure and not a sibling; I agreed to it as I see no harm in it, I would have adopted her as my daughter had she been younger." Kiomé beamed at that before showing the catalogues under her mom's nose. "Yes, yes, yes … oh no you don't, young lady – that dress is way too short and exposing in the front."

"But moom! It's the same one you have!"

"Yes and I'm _older_ than you, you can have the one beside it as it is basically the same."

"Yes mom." Kiomé rolled her eyes to Severus before smiling and crossing the other off.

"You seem to do an adequate job as a parent, are you nervous about today?"

"A little actually, what if they say no?" Phoebe began to nervously play with her hair but Severus stilled her attempt to pull it out by the roots. "I'm sorry … it's none of your problems."

"Nevertheless, you seem to need one to listen to your concerns and as I and most importantly Miss. Wong already are present maybe you should get it off your chest." To say that Phoebe's stare at her Professor was shocked would be the biggest understatement, Kiomé beamed at the thought of helping her mom and most importantly from the praise given by her new favourite teacher. "Though I doubt that your concerns have any grounding, I can't see the Ministry deny you anything." Phoebe frowned at that but kept silent as Kiomé was beside her and seemed to absorb every word they said.

"I suppose you're right, professor … most of the time I focus on forgetting about the fame that I forgot to use it for my own causes. Metis is right…"

"And what, pray tell, has Mr Metis right about?" Phoebe glanced embarrassed at Severus, who merely waited.

"He have mentioned that I may have a mild personal spilt … the-boy-who-lived in Harry and everything Slytherin related in what is now Phoebe … before all this I didn't have a name for her but I knew she was there and in relating to her and what she stood for, such as taking a really long bath or other … private … things …" Phoebe glanced at Kiomé at the dragged out word 'private' and Severus understood the allusion and simply ignored it. "I think I gave Malfoy a heart attack today, he was introduced to Phoebe when angered – I don't think he could comprehend that behaviour while I looked like Harry, Metis told him about my Slytherin traits."

"Yes I can see how that would give him a heart attack." Phoebe snickered. "Do you have other concerns?"

"I'm a little worried about how I will manage this parent thing… what if I do something wrong? Skeeter is already over me at every turn and she'll have a field day when she hears about this…"

"Miss Skeeter is prohibited from writing about you, she's been for years. I know Madam Bones will find a calm and controlled reporter, she is a very considering woman and have received a note explaining the matter's delicate history."

"You really think so?" Severus nodded calmly at where Phoebe squeezed his arm again, it made Severus look down and observe her pale hand on his black teacher robes. "You know, I could properly find a way to remove it …" Severus looked up with a glare and hissed.

"Don't speak of such things! It is _not_ possible!" Phoebe just stared him down and Severus was surprised enough that he stopped glaring. "It can't be done…."

"Are you finished? Do you forget that I have a mind link with Tom? It goes both ways, I can enter his mind and look for _any_ information on the mark. Besides, I have access to Salazar's personal library and notes." Severus actually gasped in shock and Kiomé, who had turned back to her catalogue, looked up and knew this was important.

"You mean down in the chamber, right?" Phoebe nodded. "Why have you never told anyone?"

"Because people would either demand them burned as dark arts, taken them from me as property of history or wanting to buy them. I haven't even had the time to tell Metis, Hera and Selene knows as they had already guessed they were down there and most of them need to be hand copied before really reading them. Hera has found a few spells to help us but its slow working. I've read a few but I want at least one copy of each book before giving them to the Unspeakable to study and keep safe and if they try to twist his words I'll know."

"Understandable. I'm merely curious as to you killing a Basilisk?"

"I did … it's in the chamber still and surprisingly it looks just as it did the day I killed it…" Phoebe jumped when something close to hope appeared in Severus's eyes as he grasped both of Phoebe's hands.

"Are you saying that a _full_ Basilisk is lying down in the chamber?!"

"The eyes are damaged, Fawkes ripped them out so it wouldn't stone or kill me. I pushed a sword up through its mouth and through its head but besides that it is not damaged at all." Phoebe looked down in shock when she felt Severus's hands shake, she tried to get her hands free so she could hold the shaking hands but it seemed that Severus's hands had locked themselves in position and they refused to let go and Severus took no notice. "Professor, are you alright?"

"Foolish girl! Do you have any idea of the treasure you have lying in the chamber? Salazar made many potions there need _some_ part of a Basilisk, the scales is the most common of them. He only published those potions as he knew very few – if any – could make them besides him as he had free access to the ingredients…"

"Professor, are you saying that you can make useful potions with the Basilisk? Why haven't Dumbledore proposed it?! He knows it's down there!" Phoebe calmed when Kiomé pressed herself into her mom's side in fright as the catalogues began to fly around them, Phoebe hurried to direct the catalogues back to the bed while hugging Kiomé close. "I'm sorry, honey."

"Mom, why don't we take Professor Snape with us down there and help him with the Basilisk?" Kiomé smiled to Severus who finally had relaxed his hands so Phoebe could pull her hands to herself and she too smiled to Severus.

"Would you like that Professor? I can take you after we're finished at Dumbledore, I could use the peace and quiet after that."

"Very well, I better go and pack jars and such – can you tell me how big it is?" Phoebe tried to think about it but she couldn't remember a time where she focused on the entire body and not just the head or tail.

"Dobby, please come … ah, Dobby, could you pop into the chamber of secret and levitate the snake so it is out of the water and stretched out? While you are there could you measure how long it is and how wide so Professor Snape may know the right amount of jars to take with him. You are to report the numbers back to him at once." Dobby bowed and popped out. "Half of it is at the moment submerged in water and as our magic won't affect it we can't move it out, Dobby's magic is very different than ours as he have to move through heavy wards." Severus frowned at the explanation as he already knew this but he saw Kiomé eager expression as her mom talked and she stared lovingly at her. "We will see you later Professor and thanks again for everything."

"That snake is worth a life time of debts to you so I need no thanks … though appreciated." Both girls beamed as he stood. "You listen to your mom, young lady." Kiomé giggled in delight at the attention but nodded seriously.

"Sure Professor, I promise." Severus nodded before turning and walking out. "Heey mom ...?"

"Yes honey?" Phoebe looked back at Kiomé, who was staring after Severus.

"Do you like Professor Snape?" At Phoebe's shocked gasp Kiomé patted her hand as if saying it was alright. "I really like him; I don't know how anyone can hate him. I know he is awful in class but think about it; we work with something there could lead to someone getting badly hurt if one is unfocused. He has to keep control or everything would explode."

"I don't think anyone thinks like that, honey." Kiomé looked sad at that so Phoebe pulled her closer. "I know, it's unfair and simply wrong. You should tell your peers the same thing and have them tell it to someone else, it might change some people's mind about Snape – you can only try, honey." Kiomé nodded into Phoebe's chest, they sat like that for a few moments before Kiomé made them turn back to her new clothes. Phoebe had her request changes on several dresses but in the end Kiomé couldn't have been more happy as it just showed her mom loved her enough to not look like a slut but a respectable eleven year old. "Now, that was the clothes which should arrive in time so you can wear one to the meeting, at the least some of them will. Let look at knick knacks?" Kiomé nodded and was already finding a catalogue with shoos, again Phoebe said no to all the high heels beside one pair there was elegant and not Goth or slutty. They looked each catalogue through, barely noticing Dobby popping in with boxes before popping out again. At one point Selene came in to tell them that they had less than two hours before their meeting, Kiomé ran to her new clothes to find a dress while Phoebe flew to her closet and pulled out black leather pants and a white silk shirt before she ran to the bath where she removed every spell on her.

It took nearly both hours before they were ready as Kiomé couldn't find the dress she wanted and had to decide on another, she had at first studied Harry closely with wary eyes but when Harry let his hold on his vampire loose, so his eyes turned red and his fangs' tip showed, she relaxed and gave her dad a hug. Finally they moved towards the meeting, they met Severus in the entrance hall where they could hear everyone inside the great hall having lunch. They walked together with Kiomé between them, half way there Kiomé pulled at Severus's hand so he looked down at her only to see her lift her arms – apparently wanting to be lifted up. Severus sneered as he lifted her up and placed her on his hip like a small toddler but Kiomé wasn't worried that he was angry at her as he was holding her close but oh so gentle as if she would break.

"Are you feeling better, Mr Potter?" Harry cringed at the use of his surname but kept walking. "What?"

"Dad doesn't like you using his surname …" Harry turned shocked to Kiomé and Severus had to pull him to the side as he almost walked into a wall. "He doesn't like to be reminded …"

"And you know this how, Miss Wong?"

"I've heard people talk …" Severus didn't get to say more as they had arrived; surprised he looked down at Kiomé who had begun shaking. "Dad … what if they make me go back?" Severus held her closer in an attempt to calm her before handing her over to Harry who took her and had her arranged so she was hanging in front of him, legs crossed over his butt and her face buried into his neck with her small arms around him. He was holding her close and trying to hush her but nothing seemed to work as she was drowning in her fears, Severus drew out a calming draught and with the help from Harry had her drink one mouthful.

"There you go, honey. Everything will be fine, Aunt Hermione says they can't denial me … so you see, they can't send you back." Kiomé sobbed in relief as Harry hugged her close. "Come on, honey. It will be over soon."

"Do I have to keep my name? Wong is stepfather's surname …"

"What about Kiomé?" Kiomé shook her head pleadingly. "Alright, if you are sure. What name would you like then?" Kiomé thought for a moment.

"Could I decide after I see my new look? I have a few ideas but they depend on that." Harry nodded while Severus said the password and they walked up onto the stairs as it moved them higher. Kiomé was moved to Harry's hip so she could see everything and Harry could walk easier, Severus thought about informing Harry that the girl had perfect healthy legs but one look at the ashen face of said girl and he kept silent. Harry gave him a grateful smile and bowed his head in thanks when Severus opened the door for them.

"Ah, there you are." Albus stood but didn't move closer. "Are everything alright, Miss Wong? You don't look well…"

"She's fine, Headmaster, merely nervous of rejection." Albus bowed his head in understanding. "Honey, I'm setting you down now … there … relax honey, come on." Harry had a firm grip on her shoulders and steered her to a couch, Albus turned to Severus who handed over the two bottles. "Headmaster, could you order some tea while we wait? I think she needs some sugar …" Albus waved his wand and china appeared on the table. "Thank you."

"No problem, my boy." Harry nodded and turned back to his daughter who was still shaking so he had to hold the cup to her lips. "Madam Bones and a Miss Quinn will arrive in a moment, Miss Quinn is a very down-on-earth kind of woman and won't fawn over you, my boy, so no worries there."

"Thank you Headmaster." Just then the fire flared up and two women stepped through, they took in the room and the people in it; their eyes rested for a moment on Kiomé who had stopped shaking but she was still very pale.

"Albus, good to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm well, Madam. I'm sorry for the short notice but it is a very serious and grave report, why don't you have a seat and read the files?" Both women nodded and sat down, Madam Bones was handed a thick medical file and her eyes widened in surprise and anger slowly entered her eyes. "As you can see, I no longer deem it safe for her to stay with her mother. Mr Potter was the one discovering the abuse, he and Miss Wong have bonded since then and expressed the desire to adopt her as his sister. He had already made plans for a house and I will do the wards so we're sure they are safe."

"Mr Potter, I can see how well you handle her in her panic attack – yes I know, I've seen them enough to recognize the signs – and if Albus promise to make sure the wards are in place I see no reason to deny your request. I take it you have the potion ready?" Albus pointed towards the two bottles. "Right. Mr Potter, we'll need a drop of blood from each of you." Harry conjured a small knife and pricked his finger and Severus walked over with one bottle open.

"One drop only." Severus healed the wound while Harry did the same to Kiomé, who only flinched a little. "Now you drink a bottle each and Miss Wong will feel a bobbling sensation all over but it won't hurt any." They both took a bottle and quickly drowned it, Harry helped Kiomé to lie down; there was a gasp of surprise from everyone as her straight black hair gave way to auburn red curls, her Asian facial structure moulted into a near copy of a young Lily Evens but she had small differences to her body such as a higher and more curved figure, wider hips and firm round breasts.

"I must say, if I hadn't known better I would have thought I was looking at Young Lily Evans." Albus came closer while Kiomé sat up to study her hands before groping herself, Harry conjured a mirror at where Kiomé slowly stood to walk over to it. She smiled when Severus gave a, unnoticed by other, squeeze of her hand as she walked past him. "Mr Potter, if you would sign here?" Harry wrote his name while Kiomé studied herself from all angles; Severus was looking between Harry and the twisting girl.

"Honey, are you done thinking about that name?" Kiomé came over and without a word took the pen from her dad, who smiled lovingly, Kiomé hid the paper from him as she wrote. It was first when Albus read it aloud that Harry and Severus again gasped. "Honey, are you sure?" The girl nodded seriously. "As long as you're sure…"

"I think an announcement is in order, could you two disappear for the day so I can do it at dinner?" Harry smiled at Albus. "Come back here before dinner then. Have a nice day." Harry, Severus and the girl all bowed before walking out, leaving the reporter to Albus but Harry filed her name for later use as he was quite pleased that she hadn't spoken.

"Did you pack everything you need, Professor?"

"Yes, though I had to order new jars for the rest of my pay. I also put a notice in Potion Weekly that I would brew those potions so I expect letters by tomorrow from buyers."

"Good, we're going to the second floor…"

"Yeah, girl's bathroom here we come!" Harry stopped in shock and looked down at his daughter. "What dad?"

"How did you know that? Only four people should know that including myself, so how do you know?" Severus too had stopped and was observing as she stepped on her own feet's in embarrassment. "Honey..?"

"It's nothing bad, dad… can we talk about it in the chamber?" Harry slowly nodded and walked on in deep thoughts, Severus again had to steer him as he saw nothing at all. They reached the entrance shortly after and before Harry had time to react, his daughter had bounced over to the sink and hissed in a language only one of them understood. /Open pleassse/

/Honey … you're talking sssnake!/

"Could you two stop hissing?!" Harry turned to look at Severus and saw that he was holding a hand to his mark. "I really don't like the feel of the snake moving under my skin, let's move on." Harry's eyes widened in surprise before nodding, he waved his hand so the pipe transformed into a staircase and a clean one at that. "Smart move." At took them about ten minutes to reach the hide, that Severus shrunk, and the wall of rocks where Harry had cleared a path big enough for him to squeeze through but Severus flicked his wand and soon after the rocks were cleared and the stone ceiling fixed.

"Thanks Professor. I have to hiss one more time … sorry." Severus waved his hand dismissingly and they continued. /Open/ The hatch did so slowly and Harry was pleased to see that Dobby had made a wide staircase and the snake was lying on its belly, completely stretched out. "There you go, Professor. Enjoy, I'm gonna talk with my daughter for a moment and then we'll join you. Call Dobby if you need anything." Severus nodded before walking off. "Come on honey." Harry was again pleased to see a couch and coffee table; he led them over there and sat down. "Now honey, tell me. How do you know these things?"

"Have you ever heard of Retrocognition or Postcognition?" Harry nodded. "As long as I remember I've had flashes when I touch something where strong feelings are embedded. I don't feel the actual feelings but I know it instinctively, gloves help but I rarely ever wear them."

"What did you touch to know about the chamber?"

"The sink the first night here …"

"Honey, would you like a pair of gloves?" She shook her head and merely touched the stone floor calmly with closed eyes, harry observed the different expressions dance over her face.

"Ginny was lucky you came, you too were lucky that the castle send the bird with the hat…"

"What do you see, Honey?"

"Ginny are lying on the floor and you're running around … Riddle are glaring at me … he drained Ginny for her life force but also the castle so he is almost like a ghost. "She opened her eyes and looked around. "This chamber was ones grand … not decayed with age and no care … it was beautiful …"

"Can I see?" She nodded so Harry gently entered her mind and promptly sat down in shock; this was magnificent! The stones were clean of dirt, floors dry and warm light everywhere. It buzzed with magic and he even saw a homely apartment which was closed off and under water. "Wow … you could live here!" Harry hurried to call for Dobby, who popped in. "Dobby, could you help me repair this chamber? The pluming and water first …" Dobby popped over to the lake like thing before the statue of Salazar, Dobby did a series of snaps to fix the pipes before he removed the water – leaving the chamber very dry. "Thanks, is it possible to remove all the dirt?" Dobby again snapped his fingers and the stones transformed back to their sparkling black marble. "Could you open the apartment before you bring the catalogues with furniture, fabrics and colours?" Dobby nodded and popped off with a snap. "Professor Snape? We're going to explore a little, alright? We'll be inside the statue."

"I'll call if I need help." Harry lifted his daughter up on his hip while scolding himself mentally for spoiling her like that but he couldn't bring himself to set her down when she relaxed into his chest with her small arms around his neck. "Watch out for traps!" Harry hummed while the girl waved to Severus.

"We will!"

"Heey dad?"

"Yes honey?"

"Could we live down here? Just you, me, uncle, and my aunts? I could ask the castle to make a magical staircase from the rooms to here … that way it won't take so long to get to work."

"We'll ask Dumbledore before dinner but we will buy furniture as if we will. I think it's through here …"

Break

Severus had turned back to his snake and before he noticed an alarm rang to signal one hour till dinner. He glanced around but couldn't see either Potter or the little witch, whom had somehow wormed them past his cold persona, he saw the staircase leading down to the feet's of the statue. He called for a house elf to cut the bones into manageable pieces of one foot to place under charms by the wall as he had nowhere yet to store that much. Having done that he walked to the stair and down to the open door, he encountered several house elves in the entrance hall painting and what not, he asked where Mr Potter was and were told that they were further down. He kept going until he heard laughter behind a door, opening it he snorted in amusement at seeing Harry covered in whip cream chasing a lighting girl.

"Get back here, young lady! I'll give you something tasty!" It wasn't long before she saw Severus and hurried to run his way and jumped into his arms. "Oh … Professor … you done?"

"Yes and we should head back to Albus." Severus tried to get the girl to let go but she had glued herself to him as no matter what he did she stayed. "Some help?" Harry laughed but did help him and she then glued herself to Harry's back who just reached behind him to ruffle her hair.

"Only until we're out of here, honey. Your peers will tease you if you keep getting carried."

"I don't care; if they can't accept it then they are not true friends. I've never gotten any piggy-rides so I want my share before I'm too old... can I dad, please?"

"Fine then, it's not like I get tired from carrying you … after you, Professor." Severus led the way, Harry informed Dobby to arrange the furniture after the colour code they had agreed on earlier.

"Dad...?" Harry gave her a squeeze to let her know he was listening. "Is Headmaster going to talk about my life?" She groaned lowly when Harry held tighter in anger. "Dad, you're hurting me…" Harry stopped up and before she could protest he had conjured a high table where he placed her very gently. "Daad, I'm fine! You didn't hold _that_ hard…" But Harry didn't stop before he was sure that she had no bruising before he pulled her into his arms very gently as if she would break.

"Po-Harry, she is fine. Come on." Severus steered Harry onwards with a hand on his shoulder while Harry kept hugging his small daughter, she had given up on making her dad calm down and merely hugged him back. "Get a hold on ourselves, Harry. Nothing happened." Harry finally looked up but continued to hold her close and she just relaxed into his arms. "It's through here …" Severus opened a door and let Harry walk through fist before following; Harry looked around and saw Albus by another door further in.

"Good to see you, I hope you had a pleasant day?" Harry just nodded before taking a sea and arranged his daughter in his lap; she waved to the old man before turning back to her dad who was studying her leg. "Are everything alright, my boy?" Harry looked up shortly before looking back down as he waved his wand over her leg, Albus turned to Severus who had taken the seat besides Harry. "Severus, can you explain?"

"Mr Potter was giving her a piggy ride, he got upset briefly at where he might have held a little tighter but nothing serious but he won't listen to either me or her." Albus observed Harry reading the file, Harry seemed to be calming down and Albus guessed that the file gave a 'clean bill of health'. Albus lifted his eyebrow in a silent question when Harry shrank the file and stored it in his pocket, Severus gave a silent approval at the action; saving every tiny file or letter concerning ones child.

"I told you, dad. I'm fine." Harry finally relaxed with a smile; the girl faced the two other and gave a roll of her eyes in a obvious display of the overbearing 'see what I have to live with?' way only a child can pull off.

"Forgive me, Headmaster, I've barely been an older brother for more than a day and I'm already overprotective." Albus chuckled in good humour as he gave a dismissing wave with his hand; Harry smiled before turning to his daughter. "Don't think I don't know you rolled your eyes. That's rude, you know?" She giggled at his mock glare.

"You still love me."

"Cheeky brat." She beamed at Severus's muttered comment, Albus laughed softly while Harry tickled her. "I think dinner is about to begin, Albus."

"Ah yes, I'll call for you." With that Albus stood and walked out of the room, Harry briefly saw the great hall filled with students waiting.

"Honey, how about you walk on your own?" Harry studied his daughter, who had a scared look in her eyes. "What is it? Would you rather I carry you?" She hurried to nod. "Then how about we get a change of clothes for us both? Professor, could you make a stall?" Severus nodded and went to work while Harry called Dobby and had him bring two casual and house natural clothes.

Harry pushed his daughter to the stall while he himself merely began stripping out of his clothes as he figured Severus would turn away if he so wanted. Harry gave a silent approval of the clothes Dobby had picked, black dragon hide pants with a slim belt there had the Potter crest as a buckle, military black boots with laces all the way up to his knees, Dobby had picked a white slim bottom up shirt there hung off his flying-trained body dandily and a black leather biker jacked completed his look. Harry had seen Severus look more than once and couldn't keep from feeling smock with himself but quickly blamed it on his vampire.

"How do I look, dad? I really like these pants, I've never been allowed to wear them before …" Severus and Harry turned to her and nearly had a heart attack in shock, both silently wowed to keep a sharp look out for any boys in near future as the male population was sure to climb over each other to get to her. "Are you two alright...?" She apparently saw _something_ in their eyes. "You seem a little … pale…?"

"Honey, promise me to think very hard before going with any boys? Please?"

"What are you talking about, dad? What boys?" Seeing her dad and Severus share a look made her begin to tap her foot impatiently and do the posture every female knew; hip pushed out with a fisted hand resting there while levelling a glare at the person or persons. "Daad!"

"I'm just saying you should think about it before you … yeah well … _dating_ …" Harry glanced at Severus who was fisting his right hand as if he wanted to reach for his wand.

"Dad, really? You gonna give _me_ The Talk?" At the men's confused expressions the anger left her, she noticed their looks to her clothes so she looked at herself – trying to see what was wrong.

She began with her hair which was pulled into a messy bun with loose strands and Dobby had given her the set of jewellery she had ordered as her adoption present from her dad; it was green emeralds, a teardrop in each ear, a collar like necklace in an inch wide band of web with small sparkling emeralds and last but not least the same web band across her forehead – right, it couldn't be that.

Next was her very subtle make-up which was barely there, she turned to her shirt critically but it seemed fine to her; black think cotton with long sleeves there widened over her fingers, the dark blue jeans fitted her _perfectly_ and she was pretty sure she could sleep in them. she barely glanced at her black flip flops as she seriously doubted it could be them, turning back to the two men she could see they too was eyeing her clothes. "What is wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing!" Harry blushed while Severus glared at the wall like he didn't care. "It's nothing honey, I just think a lot of the boys will … well …" Harry glanced desperately at Severus who sighed before turning to her.

"What he is trying to say is that the male part of the school will likely approach you in the coming days, don't do anything with them before you've talked with your dad. Understood?" She nodded promptly at his stern voice, Severus studied her and did a mental bang of his head into the wall; was she really that naive? He again ran his eyes over her – comparing her to how she looked before the adoption. More than just her face and hair had changed; her body had filled out and had even grown a little in height. What he saw in front of him was _not_ an eleven year old but a young woman with curves and the clothes did nothing to hide them rather the opposite as it showed her narrow hips and waist, her small round breasts and her rump while the flip flops made her attire look casual yet sexy.

"Why should I want anything to do with boys and seriously dad, even though my mother and step father hated me they still gave me a rather adult version of the bees and flowers. I know what happens when you have sex, they made sure of that." She walked over to the couch and sat down, the two adult copied her slowly.

"What do you mean honey?" Seeing that his daughter was close to tears he pulled her into his arms. "Tell us, please? We can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong."

"Mother hates me because everyone always seemed to like me, that her own husband preferred me too was properly the tip of the iceberg. One day over a year ago I woke one morning with stomach cramps but after looking in my bed she just brushed me off saying that it was normal. I asked my teacher later that day and she seemed shocked but told me my period had started, she said a lot about how a body works and what to do. What she forgot to tell me I found out some months later … mother was furious." Harry and Severus shared a scared look, dread creeping in on them as she absentminded rubbed her stomach and a lone tear landed on her thigh. "Apparently I was pregnant … with the nightly visit it wasn't long before I lost it, I now believe that it was my magic there made it happen … the whole week before I hadn't been able to even get out of bed other than going to the loo … I think both my body and magic was exhausting themselves to sustain it but it was a lost battle from the start … with barely enough food to not starve my body was closing down, to save me my magic did the only thing it could; I was in the hospital for a week recovering from the abortion and near close down of my body. Mother told the nurses I had been with a school friend and that we were caught in the act."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Harry gave her a tight hug while Severus showed his support with a pat to the hair. "How long ago was this?"

"Seven months …" She gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry dad, I'm not planning on boys for years." Harry opened his mouth to answer but he was stopped when the door opened and Hagrid waved them over. "Come on, dad!" Severus shook his head at the ever-happy girl before pulling Harry up and pushing him towards the half giant. As they came closer they heard Albus explain the situation in minor details but the words 'rape' and 'blood adoption' could be heard. "Dad, he told them!" Harry growled until he heard Albus's stern voice saying something along of 'no rumours, no questions and above all; no bothering the young girl or they would scrub the great hall's floor with a toothbrush before sex month's suspension from classes'.

"Don't worry, honey. No one will ask you questions." She gave a short nod, trusting his words.

"Mr Potter, step through." It took nearly a minute before Severus stepped through the door, when he saw everyone look at him he waved to the figure behind him so everyone followed his wave and saw Harry with a girl on his hip – recognized by none, Albus gave them a smile as they came over. "Everyone knows Mr Potter and a few should know this young lady but allow an old man to formally introduce her." Albus gave a bigger smile when said girl waved to him. "I introduce to you, Miss Lily Natasha Potter – formerly known as Kiomé Wong, who was earlier blood adopted as a sibling to Mr Potter." Shocked silence filled the room but only for a few minutes as chaos then broke out. "Silence!" Harry placed his daughter on her feet's before stepping closer to Albus, who was glaring at everyone else.

"Please, Headmaster, let them ask a few questions." Every student's eyes filled with hope but that faded at Harry's next words. "One question each and only to me, after this I expect our fellow students to understand and respect our privacy." Harry's eyes swept over the tables. "If I find any of you or your families leek this, hell will look like a very nice place to live compared to what I will throw upon you, I know you are dying from curiosity and that is why I allow one question for each of you to me and after that I would advise you to not gossip and spread rumours." Everyone jumped in shock when Lily suddenly jumped into Albus's arms where she held on with her legs while starting to make small braids in the long beard and to the surprise of everyone Albus merely smiled and held her safely on his hip – totally ignoring everything else. Harry turned back to the houses and saw a number of raised hands patiently waiting in respected silence; Harry gave a small approving nod that many returned.

"Lower your arms, what is your question?" The Ravenclaw male blushed under Harry's eyes. "Go on…"

"Why did you adopt Kio-Lily?"

"She needed someone to take proper care of her and since she asked me…"

"You asked first, dad."

"No you did, honey." Everyone's head moved from Harry to Lily and back again as they argued, it wasn't before Albus coughed that they stopped. "Yes well, as I was saying… one asked and the other accepted… next!" Turning to the table besides he pointed at another boy.

"Why does she call you dad if you adopted her like a sibling?"

"There is a law stating that anyone wanting to blood adopt of different ages must have a certain age between them, therefore I had to adopt her as my sister as we are too close in ages to do a parent adoption though that is what we wanted. Now we share my blood and that's all there counts, we don't care about our ages but we have to obey the law." He pointed at a girl from Ravenclaw.

"Will you make her the heir to the Ancient and Noble house of the Potters or the Blacks?" This was clearly a true pureblood of neutral beliefs. "You'll properly have your own kids one day so it wouldn't really matter as you have to change it by then."

"Explain." Harry relaxed against the table and the girl turned to him fully in her seat while pulling out a muggle notebook and pencil, at Harry's raised eyebrow she smirked.

"I'm raised to know both worlds and take advances of things there helps me even with the simplest things." Every pureblood raised looked closer at what she was doing and it wasn't before she started writing that they understood what those two things were. "Diagon Ally should have these books and you can either have them delivered or packed to be picked up… here you go." She handed the paper to Harry who took it before gesturing for her to continue. "As I said; since you adopted her as a sister and you two are the last Potters she will automatically be next in kin should you die but once you sire a child of your own then that child will be your heir to Potter as _you_ is the 'First Born' and she is 'Second Born'. As Mr Black named you heir of the Blacks, even when there is no blood ties, it is possible for you to name Lily the heir though she is required to pass a test in the Ministry on the family history as prove of her commitment to the name, Mr Black properly excused you as he was your godfather and therefor you knew _some_ of its immediate history but Lily are second generation of outsiders adopted or named heir." Harry nodded his understanding.

"I would be interested to learn more, I was raised as a muggle so I know nearly nothing of our laws but I've been blessed with friends who have helped me." The girl reached into her bag and pulled out her timetable and quickly copied it with a wave of her wand before handing it to Harry.

"Find a day and let me know, I would be honoured to help the heir of the Ancient and Noble house of Potters. Everyone should know their history and the laws. Please fill free to take Lily with you; it would be easy to teach you both as you are on the same stage." Harry nodded gratefully before moving on.

"Are you going to live at Hogwarts?"

"No, I'm building a house."

"What about You-Know-Who? Won't he be after Lily now?"

"She'll be safe and I hope he won't hear about it through any leeks."

"Alright everyone, that is enough." Albus waved Harry back, who briefly snickered at the multiple braids in his beard and the few in his hair. Lily was looking at them critically for a moment and nodded to herself before moving to get down. "Thank you my dear, I think I will keep them." Lily beamed at that before turning to her dad, who was now standing beside them and Albus turned to his students. "Please allow them their privacy and maybe someday they will tell more." Every student nodded seriously and it made Albus smile in pride. "Now everyone off to bed and just so no one will get worried; Lily now lives with Harry in his shared rooms with his friends. Have a nice sleep and continue to study hard, goodnight." Albus walked off with a nod to his colleagues while Harry and Lily sat down besides his friends, Lily sat in her dad's lap and basked in the attention and compliments from the whole table.

"You should eat a little more, Lovely. You barely touched the pie…"

"But Uncle, I'm stuffed! I promise to have Dobby bring me a bowl of his soup before I go to bed; Professor Snape said it would be best if I drink it together with my potions right before bed – something about it sticking better while sleeping." Ron just nodded but still gave her a slice of chicken to chew on while the rest finished. "Thanks uncle…" Ron smiled and ruffled her hair though minding her messy bun, Harry was quick to grasp how to eat with a energize child in his lap; cutting out the food while barely being able to see then using the free arm to eat it like a child himself.

"Harry, have you thought about what I said about giving financial support to Miss Phoebe?" Harry smiled at Hermione in approval of her plan to have the school know the two would maybe meet later.

"I'll do it, Mione. I planned to go after dinner, I may have promised Lily to bring her along … she's fascinated by the style." Lily nodded in agreement. "Wanna come too?"

"Can't, I have a paper due tomorrow and I still need to re-read it once more." Harry nodded and continued eating and everyone went back to their own plate as it was clear that there would be no more talking between the close friends.

BREAK

It took over a week for them to finish every year and it took further three days for Miss Hera to contact every client and tell them of their matches and send them a file of each match where only general appearings was described and a copy of their question scroll there compared their answers and showed how high their match was. The next week she received approval or dismissal answers from each client as well as a timetable of when they had time for a meeting.

Lily slowly made steps towards getting better – though it being baby steps. One day she was energise and cheerful, making everyone smile or laugh then suddenly the day after she was withdrawn and quiet. Those days came with about three days between and Harry was without any idea on how to help her as every mind healer had refused her, saying she was fine or she wouldn't be able to attend classes. What they didn't know was that ever since two days after the adoption Lily had to go with Harry to classes and do her own work for her year as Harry refused to let her continue going with her own class after two days of accidental magic at least once every class no matter what they did – Lily could only explain that she felt like something was squeezing her from every side and she in those seconds only wished to push it away so she could breathe again. Everyone could agree that she got her whish every time as everyone and everything was pushed to the walls but no one was hurt as Lily managed in her panic to make a shield around them to protect them which Albus explained was a magnificent feast and showed she didn't do it with the intend to harm merely desperate for pushing against the weight she felt crushing her – perfectly normal.

Harry had even asked Severus for advice on how to approach the situation and the answer had been to simply ask his daughter if something was wrong and remind her that her dad loved her still and would do anything to help her. Hermione had agreed with Severus as had Luna while Ron half agreed, saying she would come by herself when she was ready but he wasn't sure as he had never heard of this kind of panic attack but he would ask his mother.

So Harry practically carried her around all day as it seemed she needed to be as close to him as possible, Harry was desperate after a week and had Albus ask Severus to find a muggle mind healer who knew of the magical world but it was slow going as Severus had to look up each former student.

Albus advised Harry to bind some of her powers, having come to the conclusion that she had received some of the Potter Magic and therefore couldn't control the now larger amount of magic. Harry had refused as the bursts could be avoided as long as they were together and he was training he control the new magic, it was in one of these lessons that the breakdown Ron had talked about happened.

They was woken by Dobby, bathed and clothed, went to breakfast where Lily clung to her dad and no one got to touch her besides her dad – Hermione, Ron and Luna could only touch her when they were in their apartment. Harry and Lily went to the ROR to train Lily's control, today was one of her gloomy days so they didn't talk on the way there but Lily would tense up whenever they met someone in the halls. When they met Severus she didn't tense that much and after hearing where they were going Severus decided to join them though he made sure not to touch them. Severus sat in a corner observing for a while as Lily cast different spells on dummies the room provided at different lengths away from her and as they were charmed to have a magical signature Lily's magic reacted and this was where Lily had to control herself and her magic and cast a spell with the right amount of power behind. At the moment she made the first ten dummies turn to dust as she had ever since starting and from there she slowly managed spell by spell to tone down the power till she finally had it right and by then she was drained for energy and magic – on a normal day that is, at where Harry then would carry her strapped to his hip so he could use both hands while she slept and the next morning they would do it over again and she was forbidden to use magic outside the lessons so it could gather strength again but as she was with Harry all day it wasn't a problem as he would do any magic for her.

This day though she seemed very sensitive as her magic reacted to Harry and Severus in between each dummy which was about five minutes so she had time to calm down but this didn't happen today as her magic still flared while there was no dummies. This made Harry and Severus move closer to calm her while stopping the dummies, this was where things when chaotic as several things happened at once; first of all, Lily started screaming as if in pain, her magic pushed against them but they managed to hold their ground but don't ask how, the room started shaking when Lily fell to her knees while holding her head and Dobby popped in only to be pushed gently into the wall so he popped out again and a few seconds later popped back in with Albus who drew his wand – wrong thing to do. Her magic radiated in the air and focused on the three in the room, they felt how the magic tried to squeeze them and now knew how Lily had felt during those two days and they wowed to never let her feel this again ever, Albus finally managed a silent stunner at her when Harry distracted her by pushing his own magic out against hers, everything went still and the magic dissolved or retreated back into its host.

"Albus … what's going on?" Severus looked at the stunned girl in Harry's arms, even when stunned her expression was tense and you could feel her magic just below her skin.

"I have an idea but I'm not sure."

"Do tell, Albus, how bad is it?" Severus had glanced at Harry to see if he wanted to ask something but Harry was studying his daughter in sadness and desperation.

"My office." Harry spelled Lily onto his hip and followed Albus while Severus walked slightly behind them, deep in thought. Albus conjured a bed close to his desk so Harry could hold her and still talk with them; he then called for strong tea while Harry arranged himself and Lily on the bed with the help of Severus. "Now… my ideas are based purely on observation and reading, I haven't personally talked with Lily but so far it seems the only logical answer." Harry and Severus nodded. "Her condition are a combination of several things, one is; she got a boost from Harry therefore her spells is to powerful and too much pure magic – that problem is coming along nicely I've heard so if not for the other things the problem would have been solved.

Number two; I actually had my final evidence when I saw her now, I believe she's empathy. I've studied her bloodlines and I found a few who was but the last one was fifty-or-so years ago, I believe the boost activated the gene so that would explain her objections to touch and crowded rooms where she feels everyone's feelings hammer into her but she doesn't understand yet but it should come by itself in a few days – maybe even when she wakes up as this breakdown may have kick started her talent fully, this too would be easily fixed as she merely needs a familiar to 'ground' her. The last thing are something I've read on since I saw her medical file, I've read several books – both magical and muggle – on rape victims and their mental state as well as several mind healing books and such, they all state the same I've observed happening with Lily every few days; that gloomy state she enters are from fear, the fear that any moment now something will happen and she ends up back with her mother, fear that she don't deserve any of this and when she's done something which was forbidden before she feels guilty and in some way punishes herself – maybe sub coincidently – the same goes for her fear for every male besides her saviour and protector which are Harry, some of the books states that some rape victims have nightmares about the raping and wakes up bodily aroused but scared to death mentally – feeling their body betraying them and from that begins to hate themselves."

"It's no wonder her Magic is running wild … she should be near catatonic with all that within her, I can't begin to wonder how her mind is still intact but I dare say it won't stay that way." That made Harry hug her close while looking at Severus scared. "I will intensify the search and start brewing mild sleeping draughts, I'll search for a way to lock the more traumatic memories away within her mind until she's older or things have calmed, we'll have to explain the appearing black-outs as being the ones we locked away – only to help her get better." Harry nodded in desperation, scared shitless for his daughter. "I will begin at once and may I advise that she and yourself stays in your room, maybe even go down to be surrounded by stones." Harry saw the subtle gesture he did towards the floor and understood he meant the chamber.

"We will. Only Dobby can come to us and he can bring a few with him each time, I would like for Madam Pomfry or Professor Snape to come once a day and scan her levels for her file as well as research but please remove any names."

"I will come, Poppy are in the middle of sorting her old files and storing them. It will take her about a week and by then we should have found a solution." Harry gave a grateful smile and Severus bowed his head before walking out.

"I can't express how my old heart hurts on your behalf, my boy. It seems fate have given you yet another challenge, I only hope you know I will do everything I can to help you and make sure something like this doesn't go unnoticed from now on; I'm having Poppy scan every student for any kind of mistreating and do a judgement call on the degree of damage done. I'll call her to check her existing files for any signs too as soon as you've left for bed."

"Which is now, Headmaster, Lily is still under a stun so I'll have to remove it soon. Thanks for the help and I hope you sleep well, goodnight." Harry stood and hurried out, silently adding a thing to the combination – his vampire blood which Albus knew nothing about and Harry wasn't sure he wanted him to know just yet. Harry decided to first tell Severus and see what he would have to say about it, Harry reached their apartment and after finding Hera – he even pulled her out of a meeting – he dragged the scolding woman with one hand while the other hugged his daughter close and his magic took care of the doors.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Hera's eyes moved between Harry and Lily. "What happened?" Harry unstuck Lily and gently placed her in her coffin, he hushed Hera before removing the stun.

"Come on, honey, open your eyes …" Hera came closer to look at Lily. "There you go, honey… all the way up…" Lily opened her eyes slowly and moved them towards the voice of her dad, she heard her aunt gasp.

"Lily…!" Hera held a hand to her mouth in shock; red eyes she could deal with but white with a slim ring of red was not on her list of things she just accepted quietly. "Harry, what's going on?!"

"Why didn't I see this coming…?" That made Hera delivers a slap to the back of his head. "Hey! How was I to figure out she would react to my vampire?! It was _one_ drop! At most I thought she would gain the gene but it would be dormant!"

"Why are her eyes like that?"

"The red indicate her blood level, as you can see there are very little red because she haven't gotten any blood while her own dissolved. It's a way for all us grownups to know when a new vampire needs blood so they won't enter a blood trance where they empty everything they can to survive."

"Dad…? What are you saying? Am I a vampire now, like mom?" Harry saw the wondering look in Hera's eyes at Lily's question but ignored it to focus on his daughter. "I'm like mom now?"

"Yeah honey and I have to tell that you have a lot of reading ahead of you." Lily beamed at that while Hera stepped closer. "Dobby, could you come."

"Master Harry called?"

"Yeah, I wanted you to go to the forest and catch a deer if you can but a rabbit is fine, I want you to drain it of the blood and put it in bottles under a keep-fresh charm."

"Yes Master Harry, may Dobby ask why?" Just then Dobby saw Lily and his already big eyes got even bigger. "Dobby is going at once! Don't worry Mistress Lily! Dobby will hurry!" Dobby popped out, leaving both girls to stare at a smirking Harry.

"Every house elf knows how to read a vampire's eyes, there is others like me who hides it so it is important that they make sure you don't miss a meal to ensure your secret is kept. If any pureblood saw Lily before she had had a chance to get blood they would know she was a new-born… maybe I should have made sure Dobby won't kill a bear…" Hera had been silent for a few moments, observing Lily.

"Lily, my dear, can you point at your dad?" Lily promptly pointed at Harry. "Good. Could you point at your mom?" That made Lily look around with a big smile but when she didn't see anyone beside Hera and her dad, her smile vanished.

"She's not here, Aunt Hera…" Both Hera and Harry looked at her shocked while Lily looked around one more time. "I miss her… when will she be back?"

"Lily… did your mom not tell you that she had another name and didn't always look like that?" They held their breath while Lily thought about it but they weren't optimistic and with good reason as Lily shook her head.

"But I don't care, I love mom as much as I love Dad. I know she can't be with me all the time so I'm happy that Dad wants to take me." Hera glanced at a shocked Harry before smiling to Lily, she helped the girl out of her pants and shirt before laying the blanket over her, Lily had tensed slightly but Hera kept her movements slow and controlled and didn't touch her skin too much.

"I'm proud of you, sweetie. You're a smart girl, Lily; don't let others tell you otherwise. Now, you stay here and Dobby will help you with the blood, Dad and I need to tell the others about this. Will you be alright?" Lily gave a tense nod as she buried deeper into her pillow. "That's my girl." Lily smiled at her before turning to her dad who was bending down to kiss her in the forehead.

"Do you want mom to come? I think she haves time for a few hours, you could show her your finished room?"

"I would love that, Dad … it's been nearly a whole day since I've seen her…"

"Drink the blood Dobby gives you and then go to sleep, when you wakes up mom will be here." Lily beamed with a nod. "Good girl." Harry walked out after Hera; they left the door slightly open so they could hear her. "Hera, what do this mean?!"

"Give me a second…where did I put that book…?" Hera found a thick tome and walked over to the couch and sat down, Harry followed her. "If I'm not mistaken then Lily has deceived herself into believing she has both a dad and a mom who loves and takes care of her. She needs this Harry, at least for the moment. You can try hinting at it sometimes but don't push it – she'll see the connection when she's ready."

"Thanks Hera, would you mind checking on her? I need to change and I have to go to the chamber and see if it's ready for us to live there, me and Lily moves down there while we finds a solution to her mental troubles. I think you three should stay here but Dobby can pop you down there from time to time."

"I agree, beside you two needs to get closer. Why don't you start by going to town and get her a magical familiar?" Harry nodded and called for Dobby to pop him down there, he wanted to hurry so he would be back when she woke up. "See you later." Harry waved before Dobby popped them out.

"We're here, Master Harry. Is Dobby to stay while Master Harry shops?"

"Please do Dobby; maybe you would like to help me decide what animal to buy her?" Harry nearly stumbled when Dobby threw himself into His legs and hugged them tightly. "Easy Dobby, come on." Dobby stayed wrapped around Harry's leg as Harry moved inside and as didn't want people to step on the small creature he allowed him to stay. He walked up to the counter where a young woman was helping an older woman.

"Just a minute Sir, I'll be right there." Harry smiled at her and a few minutes later she turned to Harry. "How can I help you Lord Potter and congratulation on the adoption, my mother's heart almost burst in pride when my younger brother wrote to her of the young Lord Potter's choice. We won't tell anyone else, promise."

"Please, call me Harry. Give your mother my gratitude and thanks. It is because of my sister that I'm here; she needs a magical familiar and fast. The headmaster has given permission for it to be anything as long as it is magical."

"interesting … I assume it needs to ground her magic as I'm sure she received a boost from you, so it would have to be a slightly powerful creature … a kneezle are too small, hippogriff too big … I'm tempted to advise a specific kind of lions, the cubs are small at first but as long as they grow to full size they stay small to then one day transform to a full grown lion. It takes about three years for it to do that; it will be the same size as the African lion just not that starved looking."

"Sounds perfect to me, what kind of magical abilities does it have?"

"Telepathic talk with your sister, its roar will leave you disoriented for quite some time; it will absorb her magical leeks as well as creating a shield around her if instructed so. It will take me one hour to call around for one, I'm almost certain one of two has cubs by this time but if I have to I will contract France. A woman there has dedicated her life to them and you feel that in your wallet so I want to leave her as last resort."

"How are hers different?"

"They live in the house with her, they are loved and cuddled from the start – some are even hand feed and hose are believed to be very special in the way that they supposedly bond very lose with their owner."

"Is this proven?"

"Sadly no but it is common belief and no one have told anything about having observed anything bad about them."

"Then I believe it would be the best choice for Lily, she needs a friend and not a pet." The woman indicated for Harry to come closer and follow her to the fireplace.

"Then let's go there and you can pick one." Harry nodded and together they trawled to France and they appeared in an entrance hall of a homey looking house, they waited about two minutes before the door opened and an elder woman stepped in.

"Hello my dears, how can I help you?" She opened the door fully to show that she had three cubs around her ankles and a very small one – no bigger than a normal house cat though stronger looking – on her shoulder. "My name is Isabel. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Potter. Hello Jessie."

"Please, call me Harry. Jessie has told me about your cubs and I think they are perfect for my sister, I would like a hand feed female and the price is of no importance."

"I only have this one and she still have weeks to go before she can eat by herself."

"What do you give her and how?" Isabel lifted the cub from her shoulder to her arms.

"I make a liquid mixture of protein meat grounded to powder, milk, yogurt and water. It's think enough to be in a bottle so I give her that every 3 hour, she was born very early and are still not strong enough to walk around too much which is why I have her on my shoulder."

"I would like to buy her, I can have Dobby here feed her during the night and me or Dobby will remind Lily to feed her. Will she be able to absorb Lily's magical leeks?"

"Sure, it's only her body there is slow and weak. Her mind and spirit are as strong as any lion, why don't you take her and I'll go and pack what you need for her? Here you go." Isabel handed over the cub and left, about ten minutes later she came back with a small leather bag no bigger than her hand. "You have to resize everything. This is my account number, you have seven days to pay as I'm sure you want to be sure they match?"

"Thank you so much, I'm sure Lily will love her. I'll let you know how things go; Lily might even want to tell you herself." Isabel smiled, touched that he would do that as almost everyone never contacted her again even if promised. "I would like if you could contact me when you have a boy? I'm sure she would love a playmate, I only hope Hedwig won't mind…"

"Let me guess, your owl?" Harry nodded with a smile. "Don't worry then, even if she was your true familiar it would be fine. Owls don't really counts as a familiar as almost everyone have one for mail these days, if you get a cub and you finds out she have bonded with you then she 'steps back' and allows him to be the closet but she will still be the same."

"Good to know, I'll call you in a few days. Have a pleasant day." Isabel waved as Jessie and Harry with Dobby on his foot and the cub cuddled to his chest, the moment they were through Harry said goodbye and Dobby popped them to the chamber where they went through each room to see what needed done – luckily there wasn't much.

"Dobby, could you pop my stuff down here, after that take Lily's."

"Yes Master Harry, what dress does Master want Dobby to lie on the bed?"

"The white one with a train and cape-like train from the shoulders, I will need my tiny bells and red Safire's and I want either the white or red stilettoes with the anti-trip charm on. You can decide which colour." Dobby beamed as he popped out to do as told, Harry walked to the bathroom where he applied all the charms to become Phoebe. Removing her now too big clothes she studied her leg which at the moment was too manly so she racked her brain for the charm and applied it. She stepped under the water and closed the shower doors, as she had discovered before her hair was a pain in the ass when wet; it took her nearly half an hour to just wash it. She came out to find the requested dress and red shoes, furthermore had Dobby placed all her cosmetic and such by the dresser.

By the time she was dressed Dobby had finished moving their things so he popped Phoebe to her daughter.

"Phoebs, there you are." Hera saw the cub in her sister's arms and was sold on the spot. "Oh, how lovely! She'll love her!" Phoebe handed over the cub who was rumbling low in her throat. "Go and wake Lily, we'll hide." Phoebe smiled before turning and walking to Lily's room which was bare besides the coffin in which she was sleeping; Phoebe was pleased to see a clean set of clothes for Lily as well as her bath things.

"Heey … honey, come on." Lily rolled around to lie on her back but her eyes stayed closed. "Wake up honey, let me see those lovely red eyes." Lily smiled as she slowly opened them to look up at her mom; Phoebe smiled back before helping her out of the coffin. "Go take a bath and I'll go prepare your present."

"You have a present for me?!" Phoebe nodded and by the time she opened her eyes again her daughter and the clothes on the chair was gone and the bath door was closed.

"Right…" Phoebe shook her head before walking out, Hera was in her office – knowing Phoebe would merely remove the walls when they were ready. Phoebe summoned broth and bread from the kitchen; on an afterthought she summoned a glass of milk and a banana.

"So where is my present?" Phoebe laughed at seeing her daughter, whose hair was flying everywhere – it seemed she had used the straightening shampoo and her flame red hair now reached her butt and was very much alive.

"First you eat and then you'll get it."

"Alright!" Lily ran over and promptly began drinking the broth, soaking a piece of bread now and then. "Do I get some clues so I can guess?"

"Sure honey … let me see … it's magical, has feelings and is golden brown." Phoebe sniggered when she could almost see the wheels turn inside her daughter's mind. "So?"

"Moom! That impossible to guess!" Lily shook her head with a laugh. "Done." Phoebe gave an approving nod at the empty bowl; she banished it back to the kitchen before indicating for Lily to look at the walls around Hera's seat. "Are my present in there?"

"Aunt Hera has it, are you ready?" Lily nodded eagerly. "Then look." Phoebe removed the walls and Hera was standing with the cub in her arms, Hera placed the small cub on the floor and it sniffed around for a moment before turning to Lily who had moved onto the floor.

"I'm getting a cub?!" Lily looked back over her shoulder at her mom long enough to see her nod before she looked back at the curious cub, who was moving towards her. "Heey there…." Hera and Phoebe smiled gently when the cub's tail began to wag at Lily's gentle voice as it waddled close enough for Lily to lift it in her arms, holding it close she rubbed her nose in the warm and very soft golden fur of her new best friend. "Thank you, mom, she's perfect!"

"I'm happy to hear that honey, come and sit down. You need to know a few things about your new friend." Lily staggered slightly under the cub's weight when standing but as soon as she stood straight it didn't seem to bother her anymore, she came over and with some help from her mom she managed to wriggle herself into Phoebe's lap with the cub in her arms still. "This is a magical species of lions, she'll stay this size for about three years and then she'll transform into a full grown lioness. She'll be your familiar, you'll make a bond of trust in a few weeks and you'll be able to hear her thoughts and maybe even her feelings. Dobby will help you by giving her food during the night as she needs a bottle of gruel every three hour, me and Dobby will remind you during the day. You will also need to know that her body isn't so strong at the moment as she was born prematurely but in a few months she'll be fine just don't let her walk too much or too little but try to find a middle ground where she'll build up her strength, okey?"

"Yes mom but I want Dobby to wake me during the night; I have no classes for a time so it won't matter if I take naps. I want to be the one to feed her." Lily hugged the cub close as if trying to make sure no one could take her. "Please mom?"

"Alright honey, you are to take her for a walk around the chamber but make sure to take breaks and carry her from time to time. Alright honey?" Lily gave a serious nod before turning back to her new friend.

"What's her name?"

"That is for you to decide, I'm sure Aunt Hera can give you a book with names, if you like?" Lily turned to Hera with a nod and Hera smiled shortly before standing, she walked out of the room. "Thanks sis."

"No problem, I needed to visit the library anyway. See you later." Hera walked out so Phoebe turned to her daughter, who was running her small hand all over the cub as if to try and know every little thing about her friend – who was rumbling loudly.

"How about we go down to the chamber? There you can show her our new home, by the time you're done dad will be here but I should be back some time after breakfast, alright honey?" Lily nodded before standing with the cub in her arms, Phoebe took the cub and placed it on Lily's shoulder before saying a spell in parselmouth and the cubs belly as well as Lily's right shoulder lit up for a few seconds. "There, now she won't fall off no matter what. Just say /Ssstik/ or /Let go/, now come on honey." Lily took a few steps but a sudden fear lit in her eyes as she seemed to have reached a conclusion. "What's wrong?"

"We have to go through the hall?"

"Don't worry honey, your new friend there will protect you and keep your magic under control."

"You're sure…?" Phoebe nodded and took Lily's hand; Lily followed slowly but relaxed when seeing the hall empty. "Heey mom..?" Phoebe squeezed her hand to show she listened. "I think Professor Snape _like_ dad…" That made Phoebe freeze mid step with a comical expression of wonder mixed with shock, blush and a faraway look in her eyes. "Moom…? Someone's coming…!" Phoebe prepared herself and looked around to find Lily pressing into her side under her cape like train, turning to look behind them she saw Draco walk towards them.

"Miss Phoebe, how are you this fine evening?" Draco stopped in front of them and first then saw Lily hiding. "What are you doing with Potter's kid? Lily, right?"

"I'm babysitting for a few hours. Lily, why don't you go ahead? You know the way and you can always call for Dobby." Lily nodded with tense shoulders and stepped out from under the shoulder train, Draco lost his jaw on the floor at seeing the cub.

"That is an Ariel Kojishi! Who gave you that?!"

"I think my dad bought her while I was sleeping, Aunt Hera has gone to the library to find me a book on names … though I rather like Ariel …" Lily turned to her mom. "Can I call her that? Ariel?"

"It's your choice, honey. Are you alright now?" Lily nodded with a relaxed smile.

"Are she sick?" Phoebe turned to Draco with a small smile.

"She has had a few leeks, which are why Harry bought the cub. Though we haven't instructed her to do the shield I'm glad they are already bonding." Phoebe pushed gently to Lily to make her walk on without her. "Go on honey." Lily gave a wave before bouncing off. "Did you need help with something, Mr Malfoy?"

"Please, call me Draco. Mr Malfoy is my Father." Phoebe bowed her head in understanding. "And I merely wanted to see if you were alright, no one have seen you in a week."

"I've just been busy with the service and Lily, Harry have a lot of homework so I have Lily after dinner. Thank you for the thought to my health, as you can see I'm perfectly fine." Phoebe gave a smirk when Draco's cheeks had a sight pink hint to them, unnoticed by herself this made her fangs show clearly and t Draco's wondering look to them she relaxed her face.

"So, you really are a vampire … oh well, what's three gallons less…" At Phoebe's raised eyebrow Draco blushed a little. "Sorry…"

"What were the numbers of bets?"

"Forty voted for charms while sixty voted for you to be a real vampire. My argument was that surely Dumbledore wouldn't let a vampire into the school in concern of worried parents, though I shouldn't be surprised after third year…"

"Ah yes, Albus did mention the possibility of letters… by the way, shouldn't you be in bed by now? It's almost curfew."

"Head boy." Phoebe's eyes shifted to the badge for a second for show as she already knew but had to appear as if this was the first time she was told that. "Don't ask me why we're required to patrol this corridor; besides you and your service no one uses it."

"Then I won't hold you any longer, besides I'm sure Lily is waiting for me – I promised a lullaby." Draco seemed pleased yet shocked at that for a second before giving a charming smile. 'I did _not_ just think that!' Phoebe gave a, what she hoped looked real, shy smile as if she had just told a secret.

"You sing?"

"Only to friends and family…" Draco gave a confident smirk at that. "What?"

"Then I'll have even more reasons to be your friend, I've waited several weeks for the day where I would be the one to patrol this corridor as I hoped for a chance to talk to you. My plan were to invite you to the town tomorrow, Lily can come too of course if Potter are unable to take her. I'm sure she would appreciate a trip to the candy shop.

"That is very kind of you, Draco, but I can't answer before after breakfast as I have to know how Lily reacts to crowds after getting the cub. Will that be alright? I can have Lily or Harry informs you after breakfast?"

"Better be Lily then, I don't think Potter should go near my table. Half of them plots against him half of the time, just as the lions plots against us… though this year it have been unusually quiet but I don't think it will last, The Dark Lord should know about Potter and Lily by now and are sure to order Lily kidnapped. That is actually one thing I have to talk with Potter about, how he can stand to be surrounded all the time are a riddle to me – it's been impossible to catch him alone as I don't think he would appreciate me talking about it in front of Lily. No child should have to look over her shoulder." Draco nodded to himself while Phoebe tried to hide her shock at the evidence of Draco Malfoy against the Dark Lord in silence, she managed to only look slightly surprised by the time Draco focused on her but he seemed to guess her shock. "I'm not my father but sadly I've had to conceal my dislike of him and what he does until I got my inheritance at my birthday, if he decides to disown me I still have some capital to start a new. I'm looking forward to Potter's reaction though I guess Weasley's will be more entertaining…" Draco glanced at Phoebe from the corner of his eyes; Phoebe was trying to conceal her snickering but only successes so far.

"Ah yes, Weasley's temper are legendary even outside Hogwarts." Draco smirked at that but beside that didn't seem surprised by that fact. "I better go, Lily must be wondering what I'm doing…"

"Of course, I'll expect Lily at breakfast then. Have a nice evening." Draco bowed over her hand that he kissed.

"You too, Draco." Draco bowed hos head in thanks before turning the way he came from, Phoebe stared after him for a few seconds before she too walked off while hoping Lily wasn't worrying. It didn't take long before she entered the chamber, finding it empty she moved on towards the stairs by the statue and hurried down to the door while minding any slippery steps. "Lily? Honey, are you here?" Phoebe opened the first four doors only to find the room empty, suddenly she heard a high laugh further down so she hurried to the living room where she opened the door very slowly and froze in the doorway at the sight greeting her; Lily in the lap of no other than everyone's nightmare, sneaky and evil bat – the same bat who could reduce every student to tears merely by a glare and a few well voiced words – and not only were she sitting in his lap but had somehow managed to get him to make small braids in her hair there seemed to have tiny bells woven into them. Every time he had finished one Lily would shake her head gently to make them ring and that made her laugh high in delight, Phoebe noticed a barely there smile on Severus's lips and his black eyes had a tender shine in them as he looked at Lily's beaming smile.

"Professor Snape? What do you think about my dad?" Severus calmly began a new braid but it seemed to be a staling tactic. "Aren't he awesome? He fixes everything! He always makes sure everyone are happy, Uncle Ron told me he's always been like that… are that true?" Lily tried to turn her head to look at Severus but he stopped her.

"You promised to sit still."

"Sorry Sir…" Severus finished the braid but Lily didn't shake her head but turned instead to look at him. "You don't like my dad…?"

"It's complicated Lily…"

"No it's not, you either like a person or you don't." Both Severus and Phoebe lost their jaw at her rather logical and simple reasoning. "Well it's true. What is there complicated about that?"

"You wouldn't understand Lily; we've hated each other for six years. You can't just change your mind and get along." Lily rolled her eyes or so Phoebe guessed from the slight glare Severus gave her. "Have you _tried_?"

"Not really."

"Then how do you know? People change during six years even when no one notices, so back to my question; do you like dad? Mom says dad respects you so that means he don't hate you." Severus seemed shocked at this which made Phoebe wonder as she had told Albus that many times and assumed he told Severus this summer which was why Severus didn't pick on her in class… apparently not but why had he then stopped?

"Lily listen… your dad and I would kill each other, no matter how much we respect each other. There are too much hate in the past between us to forget and forgive just like that…" Both adults gasped when Lily threw herself at Severus with her arms around his neck, Severus froze up but Lily kept hugging him while Phoebe's mind ran marathon as she tried to find a reason as to why Lily could touch him that long without her magic reacting.

"Don't be sad! I don't like it when people are sad; it hurts my head a little…"

"Who says I'm sad?"

"I do, I can feel it. Can't you just talk with dad?"

"Maybe." Severus flicked his wand and the rest of her hair was instantly in braids minus the bells. "What door are your room?"

"The red one." Severus nodded and made to stand up so Phoebe hurried to their joined rooms and to her closet where she began to look through her clothes as if she had been doing so ever since coming, she threw a few dresses onto the bed before finding a pair of pants and just as she had thrown that on the bed and had moved on to a shirt the door opened and they came in. "Mom? What took so long?" Severus hurried to place Lily on her feet's and she ran over to her mom. "Ariel are sleeping in our coffin, she loves my pillow!"

"I'm sorry honey, Draco wanted to ask if we wanted to go to town with him tomorrow…"

"Oh can we?!" Phoebe glanced at a closed off Severus; Lily was bouncing in front of her. "Please!"

"We'll have to see how breakfast goes and now it's time for bed, go and brush your teeth's." Lily bounced off, leaving an awkward silence. "Thank you for looking after her, it took a little longer than I thought." Phoebe walked into Lily's room and Severus followed silently, she found a night dress that she placed on the dresser before spelling a small staircase from the coffin to the floor as it was raised. "Was there anything specific you wanted?"

"I wanted to make sure you had understood me back in Albus's office."

"Oh, well thank you again…" Phoebe glanced at Severus who merely kept standing there in the doorway. "Anything else? You are welcome to wait in the living room while I tuck her in..? call Dobby and he'll get you anything."

"I'm fine." Phoebe huffed and resigned herself to sing in front of her professor.

"Alright, let me at least get you a chair…" She waved her hand over the floor beside her and a couch appeared just as Lily came back. "Up with you, Dobby can you come?"

"Yes, Mistress Phoebe?"

"A bag of blood and Ariel's gruel, thank you." Dobby came back just as Lily was under the blanket with Ariel in her lap.

"Mistress Selene wanted me to tell you that she'll try a wake you tomorrow if her appointment cancels."

"Thank you Dobby." As Dobby popped out Severus sat down and Phoebe followed shortly after, having shown Lily how to feed Ariel.

"You pick a song, Mom." Phoebe smiled as she sat back; glancing at a wondering Severus she began a low hum there slowly grew.

Come stop your crying

It will be all right

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand

The way we feel?

They just don't trust

What they can't explain

I know we're different but,

Deep inside us

We're not that different at all

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know?

We need each other

To have, to hold

They'll see in time

I know

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

Oh, you'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart,

I'll be there always

Always

Lily and Ariel was fast asleep by the time Phoebe made the ending humming with a tender smile she tucked the blanket tighter around her sleeping daughter before making a hush sign to Severus with one hand while the other pointed to the door. Severus stood silently and walked out, they both kept silent until they were in the hallway but Phoebe didn't give Severus a chance to say anything before going to the kitchen where she began making tea and Severus sat down.

"I didn't know you could sing. Is it from whatever spell you use?" Phoebe stiffened as she thought of a way to avoid answering. "No use trying to find any excuses, the truth is easier."

"Yes well, that's just it; there are a lot you don't know. It's a bit of both…" Phoebe sighed before going over to sit down. "I've been singing since before school… mostly for myself but a few have tricked me into giving them a lullaby." Severus merely nodded and silence fell over them again, Phoebe got the tea and handed a prepared cup to Severus who raised his eyebrow.

"How do you know how I take my tea?" Phoebe smirked, again showing her fangs. "What?"

"You seem to forget, Professor, I've seen you drink tea for the last six years. One is bound to pick up a thing or two…"

"Indeed." Severus took a sip and was further surprised when he found it just as he liked, he gave a glance at Phoebe who was sipping her own in such a natural womanly way as if she truly was a woman and had drunk tea like that her whole life. "Why did you choose a woman as your cover?" Phoebe mumbled something into her cup. "Speak up."

"I said you're welcome to say no to Hera and Selene when they gang up… I happen to have the desire to survive." That had Severus smirk; Phoebe gave a weak glare which only seemed to amuse Severus. "Not a word. At least I escaped the name Raven…" Severus smirked more but kept silent, Phoebe finished her cup while wondering why Severus stayed. He seemed busy observing the room but Phoebe saw the glances he threw her way.

"My godson seems to have taken an interest in your cover, this will be the first time he has ever invited anyone to town." Phoebe turned sharp eyes to Severus, trying to identify his tone of voice and that look in his eyes but though they were there they were well buried – for a moment she desperately wanted Lily's empathy ability so she could understand this man. "I wonder what he will say if he ever found out who's behind that face…"

"He'll never know."

"He's not stupid, he'll figure it out some day or someone will slip up." That made Phoebe turn her side to Severus so her hair fell from her shoulder to shield her face, it were long enough for her to discreetly wipe her eyes but she knew that Severus knew what she did. "You could always tell him yourself." That made her give a small laugh. "What?"

"He wouldn't understand … no one will …" It was said very low but Severus's keen ears heard it. "Sometimes I find myself wishing it wasn't just charms … no one stare at me in this form…" Phoebe stood up and walked to the door before stopping with her back towards him. "Excuse me a moment, I told Lily her dad would be here when she woke…" Phoebe walked out and closed the door behind her, leaving Severus deep in thoughts. Things like disbelieve, shock, anger at himself and a feeling he refused to put a name on but sadly the feeling stubbornly stayed.

"He'll be my death…"

"Professor..? You alright?" Severus turned to find Lily with sleepy eyes and Ariel in her arms. "You're upset… why?" Lily put Ariel down before walking over and crawled up into Severus's lap, who tried to be unaffected when she snuggled into his chest and when he didn't move she took matter into her own hands by reaching behind her and took his hand before wrapping the arm around her and keeping a firm hold on it and with her new blood that was pretty hard.

"Lily, you should be in bed."

"You woke me… are dad here yet?"

"Yes, I'm surprised you missed him. How did I wake you?"

"You were upset over something so I wanted to see if you were alright. Is it about dad again? Did mom say something? Did you argue?"

"No we didn't, your mom just said something there made me think some disturbing things."

"It's funny… Malfoy likes mom, you like dad…. It's lucky they are not together or things would be complicated…." Just then the door opened and Harry walked in so Severus didn't get a chance to deny he liked Harry but the words died in his throat at the sight of Harry – why he had bothered with a shirt was a riddle; bare foot, black sweat pants, second-skin T-shirt and most of his hair was pulled back with a leather string.

"Lily, why aren't you in bed? Come on, honey…" Harry lifted her out of Severus's lap or rather he tried to but he refused to let go of Severus's robe. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I want professor Snape to carry me to bed ..." Harry looked shocked at Severus who was as shocked as Harry, Lily held tighter and hid her face at where Severus gave a sigh before nodding to Harry who then bend down and lifted Ariel into Lily's lap while Severus moved his free arm under her knees before standing.

"I will be right back." Harry nodded and walked over to make more tea, Severus would have glared at himself if he had a mirror but he resigned himself to his fate of tucking a child under a blanket.

"Professor, why don't you just tell my dad you like him?" Severus laid her in the coffin with another sigh, Lily hugged Ariel closer when loneliness washed over her but she was happy that she could focus on Severus _only_ and not a whole room. "Why do you get sad?"

"Lily listen…life is a complicated thing with confusing feelings; I'm not sure why I get sad and I don't really care. Your dad is a fine man but it took me six years to see that, in that time we hated each other like the plague. I did many hurtful things and I would take every little back if I could…"

"There is no need for that Professor." Severus froze up at that voice, one he certainly didn't liked to hear now but fate wasn't kind to him and had never been. "Lily, go to sleep right now. There are less than two hours before Dobby will be here with Ariel's food."

"Yes dad, are you going to be alright …?" Harry came over and tucked her in with a kiss to her head.

"Yes, now we're gonna be... go to sleep." Lily kissed Harry's cheek and squeezed Severus's hand before cuddling with Ariel, Harry guided a still shocked Severus back to the living room where he placed him in a chair by the fire before going to the kitchen and made some strong calming tea he knew Severus favoured when agitated, he added a goblet of blood with a heat charm so he could sip it and not freak Severus out. He found Severus staring into the fire but the moment he heard Harry his eyes flew to Harry's who was sad to see the mask and not the man he had gotten to know this year, instead the man who hated him which Harry had named The Mask after spending time with him since starting the Service. "I thought we could use a strong tea … here …" Harry waited for a few seconds before Severus took the cup and while holding Harry's eyes he took a small caution sip, it made Harry smile before taking a sip of his own cup while mentally berating himself for never seeing Severus for who he was; strong and independent yet insecure and longing for acknowledgement. He might be cold and harsh but Harry realised a month back that it was a defence manoeuvre from years of keeping people from getting too close and by that get in danger from both sides of the war. "I don't hate you, Professor, haven't since fifth year. Back then I realised it wasn't really me you hated but what I represented; my dad who had tormented you for years and my mom who turned her back on you when you needed her the most … you were filled with so much resentment that you couldn't see past my looks and last name not before I appeared as Phoebe but I understand. Even if we hadn't hated each other we could never be seen talking, if Voldy ever found out you had the trust of T.B.W.L he would demand you kidnapped me and as you couldn't do that we would no longer have a spy in the inner circle." Harry looked up from his cup and saw that Severus was staring into the flames again, The Mask was partly off but the whole 'hide ones feelings' were still in place. "So you see, you have nothing to say sorry for. You have a role to uphold, me on the other side have several things to apologize for …" That made Severus look up sharply but Harry was again looking into his cup.

"Potter! If you refuse any apologize from me after all the nasty things I've done then I certainly don't require one."

"Still… I shouldn't have looked into your pensive, I should have trusted you in Umbitch's office that you would check if Sirius was alright… had I only trusted you and Headmaster then Sirius would still be alive and the globe would still be intact. Hera says I need to stop blaming myself but how can i?"

"By listening to your friends, though it pains me to agree with a Lion I believe Miss Granger are correct in her belief. Changing the world takes time."

"Time I don't have… Lily needs a safe world to grow up in – she's barely a teen but has already been pregnant! What kind of world is it there allow a ten year old to be raped and nearly die from the abortion!" all through Harry's tantrum of unfairness only a few words registries in Severus's brain; rape – which he knew about – ten years, pregnant, abortion and at the word die Severus flew up and ran to Lily's room and to her side where he gripped the coffin to hold himself back from checking every inch of her to make sure she was fine.

"Never again." Severus whispered it over and over in his head while Harry sat down in the couch to wait for him to be done, after a few minutes Severus turned with a sigh but before he could collapse in the couch Harry again helped him to the living room. "Why didn't the nurses report it?"

"Her mother told them she had been with a friend and were caught in the act…" Harry was surprised at how hard it had hit Severus, who was unresponsive even when Harry sat on the arm rest of his chair and began to run his hand up and down Severus's back. "You alright?" Severus stiffened before battering Harry's hand away and Harry saw the mask was back for full force. "You don't need to do that while here."

"Do what, Potter?"

"That mask thing you do every time you feel exposed… I won't tell anyone." Severus glared untrustingly at Harry which made him add. "Not when you know about Phoebe. A secret for a secret." Unsurprisingly that seemed to convince Severus which Harry had guessed as it was simple Snake-logic on blackmail. Harry stood and moved to stand in front of an observing Severus. "Why don't we clean the slate of any negative related memory and start anew. My name is Harry." He stuck out his hand and waited, Severus was looking between the hand and Harry's eyes as if trying to see any lies.

"Severus…" Harry smiled as he shook his hand. "In private."

"Of course, we wouldn't want your reputation ruined." That had Severus give a mock glare and Harry snickered. "Do you want another cup of tea or maybe something stronger?"

"Brandy ten." Harry nodded and called for Dobby who hurried to find the best bottle he could, Harry sat down with his back resting against Severus's chair. "What's wrong with the chair right over there?"

"I'm quite comfortable… Accio goblet." Harry nimbly caught the flying glass of blood and began sipping slowly. "I think Lily have marked you as her saviour and protector too … I can't think of any other reason to why you can be near or even touch her."

"Agreed." Severus glanced down at Harry and saw the goblet of blood. "When were you bitten?" Harry flinched at that so Severus repeated his words. "A secret for a secret, Harry." The younger man relaxed with a nod at that and turned around so he could face Severus.

"I would rather show you..?" Severus nodded before calling an elf to fetch his pensive. "Thanks…" Harry focused at the memory while placing his wand at his temple, pulling it down into the pensive he turned to Severus. "There…" Severus glanced at Harry before breaking the surface with his hand, it took him a few minutes to get his bearings and notice where he was.

Memory

Walking to the back of the house he found a very young Harry bend over a box of roses, glancing inside through the window he saw Harry's family enjoying a cold drink in the kitchen while Petunia would look out at the small boy before looking at her husband and back again. Severus focused on Harry as he walked closer and by each step he took a hissing got louder and clearer. Walking around Harry he found the boy weeding and cutting roses with several red scratches on his shaking hands, a black garden snake were mostly hidden behind the box.

Sssiraz hafesss … hasssirazz healisss heriza hefeisss … Severus blacked the rest of the hissing as he studied his surroundings; over behind the shed he saw a young man – properly in his mid-twenties – the man was observing Harry fascinated. When there seemed to be a break in the hissing the man made a low whistle to gain Harry's attention, Harry looked up in surprise.

"Hey boy… come here…" Harry seemed to study the man for a moment before stepping closer. "Come on before anyone sees us…" Harry glanced behind him at his family before running behind the shed. "Listen kid, I haven't much time. I need you to trust me, I'm a vampire and I've found out someone are planning to hurt you in the future and as you are too important to die I have to do something so you are safe…"

"What is that, MR Vampire?" Severus both approved of the boy's ability to stay calm and take thing in strides and focus on the important facts, he did disapprove of Harry's trusting nature but as Harry's instincts seemed to be correct in judging ones nature he would let it slide for now.

"I'm going to bite you that will aide you in defending yourself for some time. I'll come back in a few years to train you, for now I only have this book which should answer most of your questions. Do you understand what will happen?"

"I'll be a vampire too; I'll be stronger, faster and people will avoid me. Some call it a curse bit I see it as my first gift ever. What book has it right, neck or wrist?" Severus nearly snorted at the shocked look on the man's face as Harry moved his head to the side while holding out his arm, baring his wrist. "I'm ready."

"You're unusually calm about this… and mature…. We need to drink from each other's wrist, here…" The man sat down and indicated for Harry to sit between his legs, Harry did with his back against him. "IT might hurt a bit…"

"I've gotten worse." Harry lifted his arm calmly until his wrist was in front of the man's face, who grasped it while biding down on his own before hurryingly pressing it to Harry's mouth who closed his lips around the wound and shortly after the man bit into Harry's flesh. Harry barely flinched as he began sucking like it was a normal thing to do, He bend over the arm around him while holding the wrist to his mouth as his body began to spasms slightly. Five minutes later it was over and Harry rested on his back in the grass, the man was studying the smile on Harry's face as the boy stared at the sky in bliss.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really… I feel good." Severus frowned at that as all books said to at least expect some discomfort. "You said something about a book?" The man nodded and pulled out a book from his bag, handing it over. "Thanks…"

"I'll see you in a few years, don't miss _any_ meal." With that the man stood and disappeared into the field behind the house and the forest behind that.

"And they say magic wasn't real." Harry was beaming at his wrist were a faint scar could be seen. "I'll show them some day." Severus felt himself be pushed out of the pensive as the memory ended, Harry was reading a scroll while Severus processed what he had seen.

Memory end

"I got my wish five years later when Hagrid showed up and gave Dudley a pigtail with the very same thing they said didn't exist."

"Why did the bite not hurt?"

"I learned early on to convert pain to energy; I think my magic helped me. I still do it sometimes when I need to though not as often as I used to."

"I'm surprised, that are a very old and powerful wandless magic." Both jumped when the clock stroke twelve, Harry looked at it in surprise. "I better go." Harry studied Severus as his eyes closed off and he stood stiffly.

"You are welcome to spend the night, it's a long walk. You can either charm the couch or conjure a bed if you're against sharing, Dobby can get you clean clothes." Severus studied the smiling young man for a moment before bowing his head in acceptance. "Dobby? There you are, fetch whatever Severus need and show him the spare bathroom." Dobby nodded. "I'll check on Lily while you get ready." Severus turned to Dobby and began listing off what he needed, Harry walked to Lily's room while trying to calm his nerves and conflicted feelings – it wasn't every day you invite your before hating teacher to share a bed. Seeing that Lily slept peacefully he walked to the bath and changed into his never used black silk pyjamas, as he crawled under the blanket he spared a brief second on the thought of Ron's face when hearing that the Bat had slept in his bed. He conjured a bed table before summoning his homework and books, spreading them out around him – making sure it stayed on his side of the bed – he decided to start with charms as he already knew the spell.

"Never took you for one to do homework in bed." Harry jumped half a meter – luckily nothing happened – he turned shocked to the doorway to see Severus leaning on the doorframe with a raised eye brow; he was dressed similar to Harry except that his shirt was long sleeved.

"Living for a year with the Lions you learn to appreciate the quiet behind your curtains while everyone sleeps and as I never needed much sleep it turned into a routine by second year…" Harry turned back to his homework, appearing calm, and Severus walked closer also appearing calm but Harry took a sniff of the air and was almost overwhelmed by the heavy scent of uncertainty and nerves rolling off Severus in time with the man's heartbeat. After a few more sniff as Severus came over to the bed and slowly got under the blanket before opening the book in his hands, Harry picked up on a faint scent of aroused pheromones and it wasn't residue on the bed from Phoebe and Metis but something fresh, musky and a tinge of dried plants. Harry blushed as his vampire instincts let him know what it meant, glancing at Severus who appeared to be reading calmly but Harry saw the way he was clutching the book hard and his eyes weren't moving. "You should properly know that Lily will most likely appear during the night ... she still has nightmares." Severus merely nodded while turning a page though his eyes hadn't moved yet, Harry went back to his work and a tense silence fell over them. He summoned a goblet of blood which he sipped as he wrote his conclusion to the potion they were to improve.

"How often do you need blood?"

"I only drink animal blood during school which is not as for filling as human blood though I suppose I could stop. The blood I got from Ron filled me for almost two days and it wasn't even that much I got, I suppose it runs in his family…"

"Ah yes, I was quite surprised when informed two years ago about young Mr Weasley's choice though his sister managed to shock me enough that I had to drink a whole bottle of whisky." Severus glanced at Harry, who was looking scared. "Calm down, Albus have to inform us when a student decide to abide a Contract as we are not to give detentions in holidays after that as that would make them break their wows." That made Harry lean back with a 'Phew' of relief but seconds later the tension was back, Severus turned back to his book while Harry packed his things. Just as the tension became too much Lily appeared; she seemed half asleep still as she walked closer, placing Ariel at the food of the bed she crawled up until she was between them and from there she reached behind her for her dad's hand before pulling and with her vampire blood she managed to pull him close so he was hugging her before promptly going back to sleep – keeping a tight hold on the hand.

"Help?" Harry grinned up at the smirking Severus, who merely reached over and pulled the blanket over them. "Thanks. Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight…. Harry." Severus smiled as Harry slept before hearing his name, entering the sleep trance every young vampire did.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus slowly came back to awareness and for the first time _ever_ in his life – as far as he remembered – did he so while feeling safe, it took a few minutes before he remembered that he shouldn't feel so as he _never_ let anyone spend the night as he didn't trust them to not stab him while he slept. So why did he feel safe? And was that _arms_ around him..? Severus woke fully when he comprehended that someone was spooning him and he himself too was spooning a small figure, he tried to remember where he was and who was in the bed with him. It wasn't before the small figure in his arms moved that he opened his eyes and glanced down to find Lily snuggling into his chest contently and worst of all; Severus was holding her close. It was _then _he remembered about Harry and concluded that it was indeed Harry who was spooning him with an arm around his waist with the hand resting above Severus's navel, the other arm was under Severus's head and hugging his torso with the hand above his heart. Severus spend the next two minutes on panicking before he began analyzing his emotions, his Slytherin instincts reasoned several while pushing any soft feelings back for the moment but one kept coming up whenever he began analyzing a new emotion. Giving up after five tries he focused on it and with disgust he found that it was the _mushiest_ emotion of all; Love. He tried to sensed what kind and found he couldn't decide on family or friendly love not to say what branch of them; was it for a partner or nephew-kind of love or was it the love of a close friend?

"Did you know that when a person touches an empath when agitated it makes the empathy's skin tingle..?" Severus nearly jumped out of his skin at Lily's casual and low voice, he felt her smirk into his chest. "Why are you panicking while the feelings of confusing, love and secureness fill your body?"

"Your dad's hugging me." That made Lily chuckle softly in delight. "I'm confused as to why he is, panicking that I feel any of these things … I can't explain the last two…" Lily snuggled even closer to Severus's warm body, who shivered as her cold limps was felt through his clothes.

"Sometimes one has to take a chance … I had when giving my safety to dad; I had to _believe_ in what he said and did… I started to just accept that dad or mom would always be there for me instead of expecting them to throw me aside any moment." Severus froze when her cold hand moved under his shirt but he relaxed after a few second when it stayed over his navel, Severus found that she meant nothing sexual with the gesture as a conclusion slowly tried to enter his brain but his rational side pushed it back. "Why is body contact such a foreign notion to you? Is it so hard to imagine that someone might actually _want_ to touch you?"

"Pleasant touches are for those who deserve it … I simply haven't."

"That's a load of bullshit!" Severus froze at Harry's heated whisper right into his ear; he felt Harry's tongue licking a trail from the top of his ear down to the vain in his neck where he switched between kissing and nibbling the heating skin. Severus was slowly relaxing under the attention as he realized Harry had properly put a spell on his cock as it didn't so much as twisted even though he felt close to cream his pants.

"…wh-what ar-are you do-doing..?"

"I'm touching you, Severus, without any plans of hurting you or gaining something but simply because I _want_ to." Harry caught a sniff of Severus's hair and promptly moaned before burying his face into the lovely smelling hair, only briefly wondering about the grease but he found it to be silken soft against his nose though it still had an oiled feel.

"But _why_?!"

"You deserve it the most; you risk yourself on a weekly basis, you saved me multiple times while still hating me and you've suffered so much that I could _never_ make up for it all but I would like to try … if you'll let me…" Harry felt Severus retreat into his mind to think so he waited patiently while rearranging the two of them as Lily got up to feed Ariel, she walked out with a wave and 'Good luck'. Severus slowly came back and tensed in surprise of the new position; Harry was on his back with Severus snuggling into his side, head on the chest and Harry's arm around him.

"How do you mean when you say that you would like to try..?" Harry sighed at the clueless voice but that made Severus tense even more, in two seconds Harry had Severus pinned beneath him with his arms held down.

"You tell me, Severus; do I seem like the type to behave like Tom or even Dumbledore?" Severus was staring scared and shocked up at Harry as he faced a _true_ predator – fangs and all. "You would be my equal in everything should we form any connections, I'm not out to use or gain anything from you than that of a friend. I would like to hear you tell about your life and feelings – not to gain blackmail materials but to offer comfort as you should have had in the first place … will you let me?" Harry waited again patiently for Severus to answer but Severus avoided the red eyes of temptation by turning his head away which made him bare his neck – not that he noticed as his feelings had a battle with each other inside him, ranging from simple happiness to mayor panic. "Sev … relax please … deep breathes, in…out…" Severus followed the instructions as he was beginning to feel lightheaded, it only took five breathes before he felt normal and when he glanced up at Harry he almost stopped breathing again in shock and forgot all about being embarrass.

Harry was looking down at him with Severus's newest favorite emotion from now on; outmost concern, compassion, care, trust and it was _all_ directed at _him_! Never had anyone looked at him with those particular emotions on their face, there always seemed to be a negative feeling lurking under all the others such as hate, lust – don't ask him why – a gleam of something malice or simply the feeling of falseness ebbing off them in time with their heartbeat.

"What will change?" Harry gave a small smile at that as he knew Severus had surrendered and now needed to focus on facts before he changed his mind.

"Whatever you are willing to, I won't force you to do anything but I can give you an option to think about; the option of leaving your lonely rooms and move in down here, Dobby can pop you to class until I have a secret entrance made. There are basically One rule between us friends and that is we are to treat each other with respect and as an equal." Harry saw that Severus was processing what he said so he paused, not that Severus seemed to notice at all as he once again had retreated into his mind to think.

Severus's head swirled at the prospect of a given option, something no one had ever done before as his choices and life was decided _for_ him and not _by_ him; first his father, then professors, friends – or so called friends, the Dark Lord and now Albus … but Harry was giving him an option to move. Should he take it? What would Albus say..? Severus sneered in disgust at his own thoughts, wasn't it time he controlled his life for _once_?! Severus thought Harry's option over with fresh eyes; he supposed that Granger could be tolerated outside class… Weasley could be ignored for the most part if it came to that … Lovegood was easily overlooked … what did it mean; to treat others with respect? Well, he would figure that out when it appeared.

"It would be acceptable." Harry gave a snort of amusement at the typical Snape-answer, rolling them over he placed Severus at his side again and hugged him close.

"Sound good." Harry reached out with his Lure magic but instead of the intention of ensnaring he let the feelings of compassion gently touch Severus's aura, ready to retreat if Severus rejected him. Harry rubbed Severus's back comfortingly as Severus slowly accepted Harry's magic there then hurried to cocoon the man in bliss, Severus surrendered completely to the warmth around him and didn't notice he snuggled closer to Harry or that he wrapped one arm and leg around him. "So, do you want to have your own room or do I get to kick Ron out?"

"I don't want to cause problems between you and Weasley; I'll just take a room for myself." Harry sighed as he began to trail his fingers along Severus's back until he reached the lower back where he rested his hand with the thumb rubbing gently.

"Severus, I asked what _you_ wanted. I didn't do that unless I was fully prepared to change things – even kicking Ron out of his own bed – so, what would _you_ like?" Harry sighed again when Severus tensed, he pushed more magic out before wrapping himself around Severus who turned boneless. "Sev, there is nothing wrong with wanting something for yourself. How about we do this; you'll have your own room but anytime you want to you can either join me, Lily and Ron in this bed or ask that Ron takes your bed for the night? How about that?"

"Why would Weasley give up his bed for _me_?"

"Simple, because that would help you and that's what friends does for each other. He can always bonk with the girls if he can stand sleeping in a coffin…" Harry snickered at the mental image of Ron freaking out about spending _any_ amount of time in a coffin. "Properly not, he'd rather sleep on the floor." Severus mumbled something too low to hear even for Harry's vampire hearing. "Come again? Even my _excellent_ hearing didn't get that." Severus blushed as he prepared to repeat himself louder.

"I don't need a room…" Severus gasped as the cocoon of magic shifted from simple compassion to pride, joy and trust and it swirled around and inside him so he once again didn't notice Harry moving them around until he was moving without actually moving himself. "I _can_ walk…"

"I know." Severus huffed but left it as the magic was filling him; it left him boneless and it had to have meddled with his brain as he had trouble focusing on being insulted about getting carried by his student. "What do you want for breakfast? I usually have pancakes as I don't need the nutritious." Severus was placed on the couch beside Lily, who was reading, she hurried to use his lap to snuggle into while still reading.

"Dad, you better pull back your Lure. It are suppressing his thoughts and own feelings." Harry hurried to do so and it wasn't long before Severus's eyes cleared.

"Pancakes will be fine… what are you doing?" Severus looked at Lily with a peculiar expression which made Harry snicker and Lily merely snuggled closer before turning the page.

"I'm having my cuddle-time and you are my victim." Harry left them and walked to the kitchen, it didn't take long before he had a plate filled with pancakes that he carried to the living room. "…I can help you with potions?! I would love to!" To Harry's amusement they sat as he had left them; Severus was still giving Lily those 'Why are you touching me willingly' kind of glances. "Hey dad! Sev'rus says I can help him with potions! Aren't it great?!"

"Sounds wonderful honey. Why don't you move so Severus can eat? He actually _needs_ the nutritious." Lily did with a laugh and Harry placed the tray in Severus's lap before sitting down beside Lily who was still stuck to Severus's side. "What do you want to do later, honey?"

"Potions?"

"I meant besides that." Lily did an 'Oh' of understanding which made Severus snort in amusement; Lily gave him a sheepish smile before thinking it over.

"Can I take Ariel on exploring?" Harry did a glance at Severus to make it seem he was asking what Severus thought, who struggled his shoulders before taking a bite of his pancakes.

"I suppose, I want you to wear a rope so you can find back." Lily rolled her eyes towards Severus in the obvious 'Parents!' that only children can pull off, Severus mock glared but Lily saw the amused glint in his eyes so she smiled more. "What? She could get lost in those pipes!" Lily snickered.

"Sure dad, though I think you forget we can do magic and Ariel can find the way."

"Oh… right." Severus gave another snort as he placed the tray on the table.

"Why don't you change clothes and head up to help? I'll find Lily later when my potion needs to simmer and she can always call Dobby."

"Mom's coming today?"

"She might for a bit later…" Severus noticed that Harry seemed uncomfortable but decided to wait with his questions. "I'll be back before dinner, I'll see if mom can check on you at lunch, alright honey?"

"Yes dad. I'll be fine, I have Sev'rus!" Harry smiled at that before giving Lily a hug, stepping over to Severus who was very much _not_ pouting at Lily's way of saying his name. "Thank you for looking after her." He gave Severus, who stiffened in surprise, a brief hug before walking out.

"Sev'rus? Why are you confused?" Lily had turned fully towards Severus, ready to crawl into his lap as she observed him with concern in her eyes.

"He hugged me."

"Of course he did! Why wouldn't he?! You're family!"

"Family..?"

"Well yeah… dad looks after you now…" Lily snuggled into Severus's bath robe and hugged him gently around the waist.

"But why?"

"Well… I can't really explain it but I know you are on dad's 'protect list' so he will do everything for you, just like he does with me and my Aunts and Uncle… mom feels the same with her siblings." That had Severus snap out of his trance and zoom in on her. "What?"

"Why do you speak about your mom and dad like they are two separate persons?" Lily stared considering at Severus for a second before simply standing without a word and walking out with Ariel trailing after her. "Lily..?" He barely heard her replay.

"Talk with dad…" Lily ran into said dad a moment later in the hall. "Hey dad, Sev'rus wants to ask you something."

"Right… honey, you have to hurry and put your clothes on, we're late for breakfast and I forgot about Draco, so please hurry." Lily nodded and walked to her room while Harry continued to the living room. "Severus, wanna join us for breakfast? I totally forgot about Draco, Lily are to test if she can go to town."

"Oh right… I'm gonna be brewing all morning."

"Alright, I'm gonna cook dinner so I'll see you later. Bye!" Harry ran out, leaving Severus to brood about the situation of his godson courting Phoebe and by that Harry – who seemed to not really realize what it meant to court the way Draco was raised to as well as what it entitled.

Meanwhile Harry was popped to the great hall with Lily and Ariel; they hurried in after Lily got on her dad's back and they found Ron and Hermione by Luna at the Ravens' table. "There you are."

"Harry! I thought you were in isolating?"

"I'll explain later. How are you feeling, honey?"

"Slightly overwhelmed… not bad but rather uncomfortable actually." Lily filled her plate with a few pancakes, the four friends studied her but she seemed to be fine. "I'm not gonna explode any moment." Ron laughed guiltily while Harry gave her a hug.

"Just making sure, honey. Tell me if it gets worse." Lily just hummed as she continued eating under their observation, Harry kept glancing at Draco but whenever Draco caught him Harry turned it to a glare to keep up the act of being angry that his daughter was being used as a messenger. Draco would look back coolly with a raised eyebrow until Harry looked away when Lily placed her hand on his arm from where he would then stab his pancakes.

"I'll give Mr. Malfoy the message from mom; Dobby will pop me back to my room. Bye!" Before Harry could stop her she ran to Draco's side - a big smile on her face. "Mr. Malfoy!" Only her vampire blood made her be able to stop in time right in front of Draco without showing the slightest shortness of breath. "I've made it through breakfast; we'll be by the doors at the start of lunch. Dobby! To my room, now."

"Yes Mistress Potter!" Lily gave an amused Draco a wave as Dobby took her other hand – Ariel safely stuck on her shoulder – and popped them out.

"What was that child talking about? Why would you care where she will be at lunch… ridicules!"

"Not that I expect you to actually _comprehend_ the concept, as you have never done it, but I'm initiating a courtship by taking Mistress Phoebe to town." Pansy had smoke coming out of her ears and you might be able to cook an egg on her head judging by the heated red color on her face. "Save your breath, Pans, I don't need your acceptance or opinion on the subject. Now excuse me, I have arrangements to take care of for the trip." With that he stood and walked out, he headed to the Headmaster's office so he could inform the barmy old man of the situation. "Move, you bloody piece of fancy spells!" Surprisingly the stone statue did, giving the blond the best of its glares. "Oh save it!" Draco moved up the stairs and knocked on the door, hearing the 'enter!' he opened the door calmly.

"Mr. Malfoy … what do I own the pleasure of this visit?" Albus indicated towards the chair in front of his desk before placing his fingertips together and observed Draco sitting down.

"I'm here to inform you of a courtship being initiated later; I need the day off to make the arrangements for the trip."

"Might I inquire as to who the lucky person are?" Draco gave a glare. "I might have to release the person from classes in future."

"I believe not, Headmaster, as it is Mistress Phoebe from The Four Siblings."

"Ah." Draco felt himself shrink under Albus's stern glare-like look. "Just so I'm clear, Mr. Malfoy, we're talking about a pureblood courtship?"

"Of course."

"I don't believe Mistress Phoebe knows what that means, she was not raised in our world in her early years so she doesn't have your own political upraise. I think she's of the belief of Love in its purest form, sadly she was raised without much herself so I would believe she wants to compensate the loss."

"I didn't know that; I will have to adjust more then. Thanks you, Headmaster, for informing me. I would appreciate if my house elf can pick up my homework from now on?"

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy, I'll inform your Professors." Draco bowed and walked out, checking the time he found he had three hours so he hurried down to his dorm to change – waiting with the shower to later but using a cleaning charm instead. "Tinky!" Draco turned towards the appearing elf. "Pick up my homework today and leave them on my bed."

"Yes Master." She popped out as Draco left the room, still pulling on his gloves and jacket when he stepped outside and he hurried over to Hagrid who was outside his house with Fang. "Professor Hagrid, I've come to ask your help with something important."

"Shoot, I'll be happy to help if I can."

"I'm hoping to initiate a courtship today with Mistress Phoebe; I would appreciate it if you could arrange for a cart at the entrance by the start of lunch. Can it be arranged? We'll walk back."

"Sure, Mr. Malfoy! I'll have it there early." Draco bowed his head before walking off, hurrying down to the town to arrange lunch and gifts – he was delayed so he had to cut his shower short if he wanted to be there on time. His nerves was standing on edge by the time he entered the entrance hall so when he saw two gorgeous young women by the doors he nearly burst a blood vessel but managed to control it to a mere twist of his eye.

"Mr. Malfoy! Here!" Draco studied the youngest woman waving, he knew it was Lily but he had a hard time seeing the connection as the one in front of him certainly wasn't only _eleven_? Lily's flaming red hair was gathered into a French braid leaving a few curly strands free, though her silk shirt had long sleeves it hugged her young breasts and waist so invitingly that had Draco not known she was only eleven he would have been attracted to her. A slim line of bare skin came before her low riding jeans started which was also rather form hugging and showed off her long and slim legs and weirdly enough she was barefoot but didn't seem bothered by the cold.

"Mistress Potter, a pleasure. May I compliment your attire though I have to ask, why no shoes?"

"A habit picked from me sadly, don't worry about her; they are charmed safely." Draco turned to Phoebe and again had that eye twist as he took in her clothes; her butt-long hair was loose but seemed to have a spell on to stay straight, her shirt too was silk but with spaghetti strops and slightly low cut and it ended above her navel, her jeans were black and too was low riding, she too was barefoot and while her shirt was white Lily's was a tasteful gray with white pants. "So, what are we doing today?" Phoebe stepped closer to him as she ran a hand through his hair gently before fixing his dark blue cotton shirt.

"Follow me and you shall see, Milady's." Draco looked on as Phoebe pulled her hair over one shoulder before turning her back to Lily, when Draco was about to ask what they were doing Lily merely jumped up onto her mom's back and hang on tight.

"Though she managed breakfast she's still sensitive and my aura as well as Harry's act like a shield." Draco nodded in understanding with a smile. "And I have a name, Draco."

"I know Phoebe, Mon Cherie, excuse my forgetfulness. Let me help you…"

"You arranged a cart?" Phoebe stared in wonderment before Draco took her hand and led her closer. "You hadn't needed to, Draco. We could have walked but it's very sweet of you… thanks." With Draco's help she got in without tripping with Lily still on her back, she had to sit sideway with Draco across and soon they began moving.

"This is for you, Mon Cherie." Draco held out a small box the size of a small note book wrapped in light blue silk, Phoebe took it slowly with a small smile.

"You didn't have to… the cart and now this; I thought we simply went for a trip to town?" Draco had the decency to blush slightly.

"About that ... I may have assumed you were raised to notice the subtle signals but the Headmaster informed me that you might not have fully understood the situation."

"What situation?" Phoebe studied Draco as he nervously cleared his throat.

"Well you see… I asked you to town as are custom when initiating a courtship, basically to get a feel of each other and from that negotiate the terms of the future courtship. It's, simply put, an old fashion dating way. The difference is that a courtship have steps and subtle signs, we'll have to adjust ours – if you agree – as you haven't been raised to observe and understand the signals but we'll manage. Now open it." Draco smiled at the surprised Phoebe. "I know it's a lot and I'm sorry for not realizing the possibility of you not raised the same way as I."

"I'll live…I understand it now, Hera talked briefly about it when we started all this as building ground for our courses." Phoebe looked down at the blue silk wrapped present; gently she began to open it. "I'm slightly surprised you would want to start a courtship with me after discovering my blood status."

"Mom, what is a courtship?"

"It's the tradition way of asking a woman to marry him, it have steps and stretch over an agreed period." Lily studied Draco closely for a long time; Draco was surprised to feel like an open book that she read at top speed.

"You wanna marry my mom? Why?" Phoebe observed silently, having figured that Lily was properly Reading his emotions, Draco was studying Lily with keen eyes and a question on the tip of his tongue. "I needed a mom so I chose her – get over it and back to answer my question." Draco lifted his eyebrow before turning to Phoebe, who gave Lily a peck on the cheek.

"Your … mom … are very beautiful and I find myself enjoying our small conversations so far so I want to use this day to find out if it could perhaps lead to more." Lily had stared hard at him and hardly blinking while her mom looked between them.

"Honey? Did he pass this little test of yours so we can get out?"

"He's holding something back he's not proud of." Draco gasped and stared at the smirking Lily and Phoebe gave him a considering look. "What are you not saying, Mr. Malfoy? We are not moving before you are honest and I'll know if you're not." Draco raised his eyebrow when seeing Lily's green eyes flash red for a brief second.

"I already…" Draco's eyes shifted to Phoebe who looked back with a small apologizing smile which he returned. "…love your mom. There, happy?" Lily beamed with a content look in her green eyes. "Apparently so, Mon Cherie can you explain what is going on?" Draco didn't look at Phoebe as he still observed Lily's content smile.

"My daughter is an empath so she wanted to do a Reading, I apologize…"

"I guessed as much and no harm done, Lily…" Lily focused on him. "I can appreciate the need to protect your family but I have to advise you to ask before doing a Reading as some might be very offended. Now, everything is forgiven so let's have a nice day?" Draco stood up and opened the door. "Will you stay with your mom or will you walk?"

"I'll walk, the other students are used to me doing it but it might be weird to the town."

"Very mature of you, Lily." Draco stepped out and held a hand out to them. "Allow me, young lady, to help you. Can I offer a heating charm?" Lily giggled in delight at Draco's antics as she rested her hand in his.

"No need, Sir. I'm fine." Draco then held his hand out for Phoebe to take, she did and as she passed him she pecked his cheek. While Draco got fully out she finally removed the lid on the box. "I wanna see, mom!"

"Draco…" Draco took the necklace from the box and stepped behind her to put it around her neck. "It's really too much…"

"Not nearly enough to compare to your beauty, Mon Cherie." Lily beamed at that as she alone felt the truth of that and maybe Phoebe saw that for she turned around to Draco with a gentle smile.

"You are nothing like I expected… thanks." As she was the same height as Draco she merely leaned forward and gave him the smallest of pecks on the lips and when she stepped back Draco raised a hand to cup her chin gently.

"I'm not surprised as most of the time I have a mask, it is allowed to forego it during a Courtship and in private. It's another of those things you've missed from being raised outside our world."

"Thank you, Draco, it's very lovely." Another peck before she turned to Lily so she could have a good look herself. "What do you think?"

"Where can I buy one like that?!" Lily stared hungrily at the charm in the shape of a gold Lioness laying down with a silver snake wrapped around its neck.

"You can't get one like that as it is custom made but we can get you an eagle in flight, it will have to be charmed when you marry or court."

"What does it symbolize?"

"The lion your house, female like you, with it lying down you is spoken for as you keep it on if accepting and if not you return it – like any of my gift. It is to show my claim on you, so to speak. Remember, it's very old fashion."

"I understand. So, when hers are in flight it means she's free?" Draco nodded as he led them to the first shop.

"Correct. Normally a girl gets the necklace at her twelve year birthdays as pureblood girls then have had a year to scout for potential matches and know what house she's in. I waited with Lily's as I wanted to see if she liked it as she won't really care of its meaning." Draco opened the door and held it for them as they stepped into the sparkling store. "Maurice?! I'm back!"

"Draco! Hush, will you!" An elderly wizard came into the room with an indulging smile under his thick mustache. "Milady's, it's a pleasure."

"Maurice, this is the lovely lady I told you about; Mistress Phoebe and her stepdaughter, Mistress Potter, who I told might want to get an eagle in flight."

"Ah yes. Mistress Phoebe, I thought Draco jested when he said your beauty could out shine any jewel in my store but I see he was truthful." Phoebe blushed with a smile and shyly she hugged Draco's waist, who was quick to place his arm around her shoulders. "Mistress Potter, if you would follow me this way I will show you the display of blue eagles." Lily hesitated. "Your mother is welcome to come too." Lily beamed and Phoebe gave Draco a peck on the cheek before following her daughter. "Normally I only have two kinds of eagles as that house rarely initiate a Courtship but this year I suddenly had half the school order one so now I have quite a few as I felt bad about having ten of each house than theirs." He pulled out a tray and placed it before them on the low table. "The row at the top have a few protection charms, those under can change the color of the eyes, below that a row for those allergic to silver or other metals, then those for virgins, then come those that have fertile luck charms and lastly I have these with build in birth control pills for those wanting to wait with kids."

"Are it possible to combine some if the spells?" Maurice nodded. "Then I want the protection, birth control, eye color in green and if you could put a locator charm and connect it to me that would be great." Lily beamed at her mom and Draco came from behind to hug her slim waist gently.

"A very responsible choice, Milady. Mistress Potter, pick whatever jewel you want and I'll charm it while you shop around." Lily nodded seriously and studied the pieces, after five minutes of looking she finally pointed at one looking like it was about to grasp a fish in the water with its wings stretched high and bend at the middle with its claws out. "A fine choice for a red head, young lady. It has most of the spells so why don't you look around while I finish it? The corner over there is the pet section." Draco was quick to pull the girls over there as he guessed Phoebe wanted to pay the necklace for her daughter so he wanted to buy something else for her.

"You can pick whatever collar you want for Ariel; such a rare creature should have a fancy one."

"Thanks, Mr. Malfoy!" Lily quickly found the shelves needed. "Ariel, why don't you pick one? Huh?" Lily huffed. "Well point at it, girl! Don't you have a tail or in case you don't know it; I _can_ hear you!" Phoebe glanced at a shocked Draco, who seemed to have reached his quote of surprises to handle them calmly for one day as he was staring open mouthed at the apparently bickering pair.

"Didn't she just get the cub like two days ago?" Phoebe nodded sheepishly.

"What can I say? Her dad has a lot of magic and she got some at the adoption and it seems Ariel have and still do absorbs quite a bit of magic and it have made them bond without the help of the ritual – a purer form of bond don't exist."

"That is my point; it would take a _lot_ of magic to bond naturally with any lion. I knew Potter had big reserves but it seems he has as much if not more than the Headmaster."

"Do you hate Harry? Lily said Harry glared at you earlier…" Draco saw Lily pause as she half turned her head towards them, no doubt listening to detect any lies.

"I never really hated Potter, my Father's position and such demanded that I acted as I did and that was by the way the minimum I could. This year my Father has changed for the better, allowing me more freedom, I'm planning to socialize with the Golden Trio soon but I hardly ever see them around anymore – the rumor are that they aren't even at school ground anymore but off somewhere training." Draco glanced at Lily to see her give a small nod as she casually looked over items. "A few weeks back I even suspected it was them running the service but it only lasted a few days." Again Lily gave that small nod but Draco chose to ignore it as it seemed to put Phoebe at ease, she kept turning tense when he talked about serious stuff.

"I hear they train in preparation to Voldemort. Are you finding something, honey?" Phoebe turned to Lily with a blush.

"Ariel can't decide on the green Safire or the red ones… she both wants to match my eyes _and_ hair."

"I can help with that." Maurice came over and took the two items before walking back to his desk. "How about doing a wide web or vines?" Lily glanced at Ariel before nodding, Maurice set to work – totally forgetting his audience – and the longer he worked the bigger got Lily's smile and Ariel's rumbling.

"Phoebe?" She turned around to look at Draco. "Have I said something wrong? You seemed offended before now."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to snap like that, it has nothing to do with you so don't worry. I'll tell you later, I promise, let's just enjoy the day?" Draco smiled as he walked closer, slowly he wrapped his arms around her; one around her waist holding her close and a hand at the back of her head there held her head to his shoulder and neck. "Do you know you smell of vanilla with a hint of cinnamon… it's almost a Lure in itself…"

"Phoebe, forgive me. I have forgotten to arrange for blood…" Phoebe smiled as she moved a little so she could place small kisses on his throat. "Is that your way of asking politely?" Phoebe smirked into the flesh as she nodded slowly with a lick to the vain. "Oh god… Mon Cherie, this is not the place and we're breaking a few unspoken rules…."

"I've never been much of a follower for rules… but yes; this is not the place but I'll hold you to your promise for later." With one last kiss she stepped back just in time for Maurice to be done.

"All done, Mistress Potter. I've woven protections and locator charms into the stones and they are connected to your mother. Shall I put it on?" Lily nodded as she unstuck Ariel and placed her on the desk, Ariel bend her head and Maurice put it on before taking Lily's and walked around the desk and Lily hurried to turn her back to his and lift her hair. "There. That will be twenty gallons for the eagle and fifty for the collar." Phoebe paid first and while Draco did she turned to Lily.

"Remember to thank him, it's an expensive gift." Lily nodded with her serious face. "Good."

"Mom, why are you sad?"

"I have to tell Draco something later there might make him changes his mind and I'm worried what Severus will say to this."

"Sev'rus is very confused; I don't think he'll initiate anything…"

"Lily…?"

"Yeah… I know you and dad are the same… I just like the thought of having two parents like everyone else…"

"Oh Lily…" Phoebe bend down and swept her into her arms, Lily wrapped her arms and legs around her mom and buried her face in the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, honey? I wouldn't have forced you to change that."

"I know but I wanted to keep pretending but even Sev'rus asked and it made me realize I have to grow up… I'm too old for something so childish."

"If you grow anymore you'll miss out on your glories teenage years." Lily turned her head slightly to look at Draco. "Lily, I understand you've missed out a lot on your childhood so it's understandable you want the things now that you can. There is nothing wrong with that." Lily beamed at Draco while reaching her arms towards him and when Draco came close enough she pulled him closer and nearly squeezed the air out of him. "Would you like to look at clothes or have something to drink?"

"We'll go look at clothes." Draco nodded and led them to the door and out to the street, there he made them cross it and walked to a prestige looking shop. "It looks very expensive, Draco, you don't have to unburden your trust fund for me."

"This is nothing, really, so don't worry. Please, just enjoy the day as this is you and Lily's day." Phoebe beamed charmingly and followed Lily inside.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I have the items ready for you."

"Start with this lovely lady while the young lady finds fabrics and cuts." The clerk nodded and indicated for Phoebe to step over to a changing room, Draco gave her a peck on the cheek before walking off with Lily.

"Do you prefer satin or silk?"

"Silk… I think. I don't really know the difference."

"Satin is more stiff where silk is described as flowing water."

"Silk then." The clerk wrote down while the tape flew around her. "You wouldn't happen to know the muggle movie Lord of the Ring, do you?"

"Actually yes; my brother's son was stand in so I've seen the previews."

"Wow cool! I would die for an autograph from the fellowship!" Phoebe was whispering now. "Could you make me the dress Arven had on – the white one – during the scene of Aragon's coronation?!" Phoebe felt hope in her heart at the inspiration lit in the clerk's eyes.

"It would be my pleasure, Milady. What cape would you like?"

"What about a slightly shorter one – as I don't ride horses – of that she have on when her dad tries to ship her off? The dark one she has on in the forest when she sees that vision of her son?"

"Perfect! I would love to copy all her clothes as well as the rest of the elves for you and the young lady. Arven for you with your dark hair, you'll match perfectly and Gabrielle will match the young lady as she is slightly red haired herself in the movies. I have Mr. Malfoy's measurements, would you like a few of Legolas's for x-mas presents? I know he won't understand the inside joke but he'll like the tunica's."

"I'll like that, a set of clothes for him for each you make for me and Lily so we have equal amounts of sets. Charge Draco's on me but I think he wants to pay the rest, he wants to court me so I guess this is part of it…"

"Correct, Milady, today he'll pay everything unless you do as now – behind his back. It's step two in courting; show your chosen one that you can afford gifts in overflow which shows that you certainly can provide a family."

"Wow… that's subtle…"

"It's usually Snakes and Badges who practice the old courting ways. Malfoy's have turned it to an art the rest of us could only dream of pulling off – nerves can do much to a man's confidence."

"I can imagine… so, how long will our dresses take?"

"I'll need the young lady's measurements and it should take about a day's research and at most one day for each wardrobe."

"Perfect, Mr. ..?"

"Eric Welenski but please, call me Eric." Phoebe smiled charmingly which had it with melting men's heart but it seemed Eric could resist slightly. "Your vampire lure won't work fully on me, Milady."

"How not? And please call me Phoebe…"

"I have Veela blood in my family and as I too have a lure they simply cancels each other out. Now, let's see if the young lady has found a dress I can make today so Mr. Malfoy feels his share of his gallons." Eric winked and Phoebe snickered.

"Yes, we better." They found Draco and Lily down by the Cut Displays; they seemed to argue about a slightly 'adult' cut with half bare back.

"But I like it! I can always wear a long sleeved shirt under it, how about that? It just needs to be a size bigger."

"I might accept that is if your mother does." Lily rolled her eyes. "I saw that."

"So did I. Lily that was the last time you ever do that and the dress is acceptable with a shirt under."

"What fabric have you chosen?" Lily handed him the samples. "Silk and satin. I'll be right to assume the silk is for shirts?" Lily nodded and stepped over to the chair and Eric got out his tape. "What color for the dress?"

"Can you take my hair color and darken it a notch or two?" Eric nodded and wrote something down. I want a shirt of each basis color; red, black, blue, green and soft yellow in various length of sleeves. The rest of the colors with long sleeves, please."

"Right. You can pick it up in two hours." Lily jumped down and walked over to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy Sir, thank you very much for everything. I've never owned that many things or clothe my whole life. Thank you sir!" Draco staggered when Lily ran into him and hugged his waist; Draco felt her shoulders shake and gave a sad looking Phoebe a surprised look.

"We're not done yet, Lily. Even if Phoebe doesn't accept my proposal I'm sure you'll still get lots of gifts, now we go to the potion store as I need several things there and you can pick a shop after that – how does that sound?" Draco lifted her up and proceeded to wipe her tears away. "Why the tears, Cherie?"

"I'm just happy, sir. I'm fine now… thanks." Draco gave her a gentle smile as he dried the last tear; instead of putting her down he hugged her close. "Can I stay here?" Draco nodded and with a wave of his wand she was weightless and stuck comfortable to his hip.

"Why don't you call me Dray or Drake? Mr. Malfoy reminds me of my father and though I love him I don't wanna be thinking of him all the time." Lily snickered. "Are you ready, Mon Cherie?" Draco turned to Phoebe, who was looking at the two of them tenderly for a moment before walking closer.

"Yes, let's get you your herbs and what not. Might as well buy Severus's X-mas gift while I'm there." Draco seemed surprised at that but when Lily gave a warning shake of her head he kept quiet. "Lead the way." She took his arm when they were outside but Draco pulled it back before laying it around her shoulders – by that hugging her close. "You're Severus's godson, are you not?" Draco nodded slowly after a glance at Lily. "What can I give him?"

"A little of everything I imagine or a few rare or expensive ingredients that I know he has a hard time buying as the school have a budged to hold."

"Sounds good! I have to ask what he needs the most when doing potions with basilisk parts."

"Since when does he have those parts?" Draco opened the door and they went inside, he kept Lily on his hip as she showed no sign of wanting to be put down.

"Harry gave him the one from his second year. You find your stuff while I ask for help…" Phoebe waved them off absentminded as she was focused on finding the perfect gift for Severus.

"Why are she so obsessed on my godfather?" Lily turned her head towards her mom, seeing her argue with the clerk. "She doesn't love him, does she?"

"Not the way you think, Drake, dad took Sev'rus under his wing so Mom just wants to make him feel welcome. She's already bought _your_ gift." That made the concern disappear from Draco's eyes and a smile came instead. "I think Ariel is my gift but that's fine with me, she's more than I could ask for."

"Never say no to a gift."

"That sounds very selfish; I don't think Mom would appreciate that way of thinking." Draco observed Lily's serious expression. "Mom's not like that."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you Lily." Draco smiled tenderly when Lily gave a small reassuring peck on his cheek before looking around. "Do you like potion?" Phoebe heard the question and smirked evilly as she knew Draco had opened a tide wave, one there was heard to stop again before you drowned.

"Oh I love it! Its _soo_ fascinating and the things you can do with them! I've always loved them! They symbolized magic to me for all my life and I already know what I'll do after school!" Draco raised his eyebrow at her proud raised head with the perfect angled upturned nose and arrogant smirk. "I'm gonna complete my apprentice with Sev'rus and be the youngest Potion Mistress!"

Dead Silence…..

"That takes ten years." Lily gave Draco a cold stare of disbelief. "It does! Severus did it in eight years!"

"I know that, Drake, that's why I'll finish it in six at the most and Sev'rus will help me."

"Riiight…." Draco smiled when Lily huffed and then ignored him while he found the things he needed, Phoebe joined them after some time and when Draco was done he smiled to her before pulling her to the counter. "Now is a good time to give you this." From his left inner pocket he drew out a box smaller than the last but the same wrapping paper which led her to guess it too was a jewel. "Here…" She took it with a smile and she proceeded to carefully remove the paper, opening it she gasped and nearly dropped the box.

"Draco…!" Placing the box at the counter carefully like it would break any moment she stood back and observed the glittering jewel, Draco walked closer while placing Lily on her feet and when he reached her side he laid his arms around her as he too observed the box; laid on black silk was what looked like a glove made of thin net fabric but was really very small chains forming the glove made of pure gold, it had very small red safaris and white diamonds everywhere and it only went up half the fingers. "It's very beautiful… but it looks so fragile…"

"It's not, Mon Cherie, Maurice knows his work. Here…." He took the jewel while Phoebe reached out her hand to him. "It symbolizes the same as the necklace but is more a means to show off once capability to support his chosen one." Draco gently pulled it over her hand and observed as it shrunk to match perfectly. "Why don't we go and look at books? Lily might want some about potion."

"Let's go!" Lily jumped up on Draco's back and tried pulling him towards the door but all she managed was shaking him roughly a few times before she realized it, she gave Draco a super gentle hug as he righted himself. "Sorry Drake."

"Damn you're strong, girl… sure you're human?" Lily gave Phoebe a scared look as if asking what to do but Draco didn't see so he merely paid before taking Phoebe by the arm. "Come on, we'll have lunch afterwards." Five minutes later Lily had left them for the potion section so Draco and Phoebe sat down and talked about what books they enjoyed both for education as well as night reading.

"You should try reading the muggle writer Lene Kaaberbøl, she's original Danish but she's translated to several languages. Her series of four books on a girl's life, she has the power to make people regret what wrongs they have done by only looking them in the eyes – it's a lot like Legitimize."

"Sounds interesting, maybe I'll order it. Do you think Lily is about done?" Phoebe indicated to Draco to be quiet and follow her, he smirked before the two of them neared the potion section on tiptoes and the nearer they got the loader her voice got – she seemed to be talking with Ariel.

"Look at this one, Ari! It can make a _man_ pregnant! Aren't potions great!" They saw Lily hug the large book close in happiness. "Oh hush you! I'll make it, I _am_ gonna be the youngest Potion Mistress." Lily gave Ariel a glare as the cub merely stared at her with that 'Oh really?' look. "I _know_ that it will be hard! Dad says I can do it, so I _can_."

"She's been saying stuff like this for a week; she heard one of the older student talk about future career… I guess it made her think of her own future and with Severus being slightly nicer this year – to her dad specifically – I've even stolen a glance of him braiding her hair a few days ago. You would think from his reputation that he hated children but that's not what I see."

"He doesn't. Potion can be very dangerous and a stone room under a large castle aren't the best suited to house a class of ignorant dunderheads who couldn't care less if their potion turns purple instead of blue or what that then means." Draco gently pulled Phoebe back to their chairs.

"So you say that he's that way as a mean to control the students? Interesting teaching tactic… though not efficient from what I can hear." Just then came Lily, as always these days she was bickering with Ariel. "Honey, why are you arguing this time?"

"Ariel keeps saying I won't be able to handle the pressure! Dad says I can!"

"Lily, as long as _you_ yourself believe it doesn't matter what others say." Lily was smirking at Ariel who seemed to be pouting – if a lion could – Draco was studying Phoebe with an admiring look in his eyes. "Now, did you found the books you want?" Lily nodded and showed a high stack of books floating behind her. "Lily, Honey, is you using a spell? I can't see your wand..."

"I thought the books where charmed… they lifted the moment I went for my wand while trying to remember the spell." Draco gave a small gasp while Phoebe was between being proud and nervous on her daughter's behalf. "Ariel says I'm using a small amount of magic steadily right now but I'm not using my wand so I don't know why she would say that."

"Honey, think very hard on the wish of wanting the books on the counter, don't move, just close your eyes and focus on wanting that." Lily shared a look with Ariel before closing her eyes and Ariel copied her, Phoebe and Draco stared shocked when the stack of books began shimmering and for each time it became fainter until a minute later it appeared in solid form in the counter to everyone's surprise. "Honey, have you ever heard of wandless and silent casting?"

"Casting with-out the use of a wand or vocal words is mostly thought of as something close to myth, those few known in history is far between and was great wizards or witches. It's believed to be two separate abilities and something you are born with but it is unclear why or how many generations of dormant genes before it activates but any new knowledge are to be reported to the Ministry at once so further study can be done." Phoebe looked up scared and saw three people look at them, surprise and wonder evident in their eyes but when meeting her scared eyes they smiled gently – one even made a 'hush' sign with a wink of their eye before continuing with their business. "I read it the first week of school; some even calls the abilities Wish Magic or Intuition Magic but no book will explain how to do it or how to know if it runs in the family."

"Lily, don't tell anyone about this. If the Ministry finds out you'll become test subject the rest of your life, try not using it around others."

"Drake, what in the world is you talking about? You make it sound like I did something gre…." First then did she notice her stack of books was on the counter and not floating behind her, the clerk was even typing them in and packing them. "Who moved my books..?"

"You did honey, your magic did as you wished. You can make your magic do what you want with merely a thought and you do it so casually that you don't even realize it." Lily turned to Ariel as she held up a hand in 'stop'.

"If you _knew_ why the hell haven't you told me?!" Lily glared when Ariel started to lick her paw. "What do you mean that I had to figure it out on my own?! What kind of friend are you anyway!"

"We better go before anyone walks in." Phoebe nodded to Draco.

"Dobby…take us home." Phoebe grasped Draco's hand while Dobby took Lily's; a second later they were standing in the living room. Phoebe left Lily standing as she guided Draco to a couch, Lily was still arguing with Ariel while Draco seemed to be slightly confused from the pop. "Draco, are you with us?"

"Sure… I've just never popped before." Draco shook his head before looking around at what appeared to be a bare dark room. "Where am I?"

"This is Harry, Lily and Severus's rooms. Hermione and Ron as well as Luna are going to move in soon." Phoebe lifted her hand palm up and from her fingertips came small balls of light and they shot off towards the walls where they moved themselves into a glass globe, Draco again looked around and was deeply surprised at the tasteful blend of leather and marble.

He sat in the couch in the corner, it were black leather with dark Mahoney wood and a white wool blanket folded up, a twin was across with a slightly smaller twin at the end of the large glass table in the middle there also had dark wood, above the table was a circle of five glass globes giving a glowing light there reflected in the glass and spread out. To his right stood a diva in the same theme as the couches, two glass globes lighted it faintly – giving the calming atmosphere perfect for a nap. Then came a most comfortable looking chair with a small candle light table in dark wood, silver candle stick with a black candle. From the corner and three sections down the wall came a dark wood bookcase containing both books and family knick knacks, a few photos of Harry and his friends and baby Harry with his parents, Draco even saw some with Ron's family as well as Hermione's. Then came a white marble fireplace with a mantle under a mirror, Draco recognized Severus beside a red haired girl, Lily and Harry was in the middle photo and the one to the left was with several people in what looked like a group photo for some kind of celebrating – he recognized Severus at the edge as well as Harry's parents but the rest was a riddle. Then came a book case more with the same chair and small table as across. A large comfy chair came next with its back against the wall and in front of it was a chess table with a chair across the other, a glass globe on each side gave just enough light to see the pieces without bothering sensitive eyes. In the corner came a square there was lower than the floor with stairs in white marble at the two sides towards the room and couches by the two sides towards the walls, there could easily sit five people at each side with plenty of fur pillows in white, three glass globes above each side and in the middle of the room on the floor were four mats facing each other – properly to do one's homework – they were white while the floor was black marble with white furs as carpets.

"What do you think? I helped with decorating but he chose the materials and colors."

"A fine blend of marble, dark wood and leather. I've never seen it done this way before, I'll have to tell my mother; she re-decorates every room once a year, I think the Family Room is next and she'll love this though I think she'll change the white to maybe dark blue or red." Draco smiled to Phoebe who was blushing in delight from his praising. "Where did Lily go to?" Phoebe conjured tea and quickly made a cup for Draco who raised his eyebrow. "How do you know how I take my tea?" Phoebe froze as she raked her brain for _any_ excuse, Draco took the cup and tasted. "This is even better than I can make it!"

"I _may_ have asked Harry to study your habits… I have an obsession with knowing my visitor's choice of tea."

"Seriously? You had Potter spy on me?" Phoebe blushed but nodded her head. "Right, nothing creepy about that… nope." That made Phoebe laugh. "Phoebe… we have to talk." Phoebe looked up at the strain in Draco's voice, he sounded nervous and now that she was looking he was avoiding her red eyes. "You see, I have to explain the jewels in more details. Please remember that these things are back from my great-grandfather lived – don't ask why none have updated it, I don't know – so it may seem barbaric and cold but instead of updating the rules we've changed the way we see the objects of claim."

"How so?" Draco finally looked at Phoebe, fearing that he would see disgust and rejection but instead he saw curiosity and a calming aura surrounded her person in unseen waves there ebbed off her.

"The necklace is the symbol of the beginning of a courtship, the jewel glove was original a sign of ownership as every glove has the family crest woven into it. Today we sees the jewel as a show of wealth, the finer the details in the jewel the higher the one initiation the courtship – Me – puts the person receiving it – you." Draco smiled tenderly as Phoebe had turned her focus on her hand.

"I'm not sure I'm the ideal choice to measure a jewel's price or beauty as I've never been around such things before I was ten, we all received a jewel as a birthday present. I and my sisters have a necklace with our names in silver and Metis has a bracelet. This is properly the finest piece I've ever seen."

"Without bragging _too_ much I can say that it was the most expensive piece he's made, my fathers is second now. Mother hates hers as father demands she always wear it, she has to work her clothes from it."

"So it's the man's choice concerning when to wear it?"

"Some are older fashioned than others, father don't love mother. They were arranged by the age of ten and married after school, I would never require that. Now a days an engagement can last up to two years without anyone talking."

"What happens before the engagement?"

"Step one is to initiate the courtship which is the necklace, step two is to show off that I can take care of even your wildest dreams which is the glove, step three is to negotiate the terms – in old days it was such as how long the engagement lasted and even what is required by each; today is more about getting to know each other and setting some rules of behavior."

"Would the rules be different if they both were guys… or girls?"

"Original yes but not today, even for the most old fashioned. Step four is the time of the engagement and the final step is the _grand_ wedding, some sets some rules for when an heir is required before the marriage is null."

"Draco… how do you love me?" Phoebe stared down at her hands which she was wringing nervously. "D-do you love my lo-looks or…?"

"Phoebe, look at me… please?" When she didn't look up he reached out and gently cupped her chin, she resisted at first but Draco persisted so she gave up and instead closed her eyes both to avoid Draco's silver eyes and to close in the tears threating to fall. "What is it? Why do you ask so?"

"Please… answer…" Phoebe looked up in surprise when she sensed Lily appear, she saw her step out of the shadows and she ran over to her mom where she hugged her around the waist tightly.

"Please answer, Drake." Draco studied Phoebe who seemed to be on the edge of breaking down and Lily looked pleadingly at him.

"Phoebe, I love everything about you so far. It will take something huge for me to not love the whole you." To Draco's dismay this didn't ease her at all, rather the opposite. "Phoebe, what are you not telling me? Please tell me."

"I do-don't know h-how … I'm so con-confused…"

"Mom! I can help, please, let me help you?" Lily felt her mother accept so she turned to Draco. "You are what confuse her so I need you to come too." Draco gave Phoebe a concerned glance before nodding. "I and Ari have studied this in the book from Dad, that's where I discovered Shadow Shifting, it says I can put you in a hypnotic trance with my Lure and ask you questions and those I will Read. It hints that you can avoid answering if you have a will strong enough." Draco made to help Lily support Phoebe but was surprised when she lifted her mother without trouble and guided her to the door, Draco hurried to open it for them and half ran to reach the next door before them. "Drake, could you change in the bathroom? The closet over there should have some sweat pants there fit, Uncle won't mind, I'll call when we're done." Draco followed her instructions, having decided to wait with his questions as Phoebe needed his help.

"Mom, I'm going to dress you in loose sweat pants and t-shirt… first you need to get out of these pants…damn, those are tight!" Lily managed to wriggle them down while Phoebe simply stood there, thinking about a pair of her Dad's pants they appeared in her hands a second later. She lifted Phoebe's legs one at a time to remove the pants and help her with the new pair, Phoebe didn't resist but nor did she help – she merely stood there in a comatose state with her magic sizzling around her. "Come on Mom, last leg.. Up we go and down again …there you go, now we only need to secure them right here…. There, all fine." She pulled her over to the bed and helped her to sit on the edge, then she gently maneuvered one arm out of the shirt at a time before pulling it carefully over Phoebe's head, minding her long hair. Thinking of a plain t-shirt while un-clasping her bra she again maneuvered one arm at a time before over the head and finally loosening her hair. "There you go, now stand up so I can make the bed…" Surprisingly Phoebe responded and stood so Lily hurried to pull the blanket back before guiding Phoebe over and lying down. "Drake!" A second later Draco opened the door and looked inside. "Come join us."

"How will this work?" Draco laid down with a few pillows behind him so he could still see Lily.

"I'll change the intent of my Lure before covering you with it; you will enter a trance of relaxation where no worries can interfere with your desires or beliefs. Are you strong enough of will you can refuse me but remember this, I'll be Reading both of you the whole time. Lay down fully while I find Ari." Draco followed Lily with his eyes before turning to a still Phoebe; her red eyes focused slightly and he knew she was listening.

"Phoebe, everything will be alright. I'll always love you…" Those words made her turn her head back towards the ceiling to stare unseeing. "I'll fix this… I promise." Determined he laid down and tried to calm his racing nerves and Lily entered shortly after with Ariel on her shoulder and they had an aura of relaxation around them which quickly spread out and covered them the closer she got, when she sat on the bed they were already under deeply.

"Mom, why are you scared?"

"He'll hate me… he already does…"

"Drake, would you hate Mom if she looked different?"

"No…"

"Why not Drake? Don't you like her looks?"

"I love her looks… but they are only a bonus… it's her person and mind I'm really in love with…she's funny, loving, bright and a vampire on top… I know she wear glamour's… I figured she showed when she was ready…"

"Did you hear that Mom, he won't care how you look."

"He will when he knows… will you tell him…?" Lily increased her lure on Phoebe as a strain could be heard in her voice.

"Drake… if I told you that my Dad and my Mom was _one_ person, what would you say?" This time it took longer before Draco made to answer.

"I would be surprised… it's not every day you find out you've started courting Harry Potter… I would miss Phoebe's looks…. It would properly take some time getting used to…"

"Can you still love her if she was my dad?" Again it took a little longer.

"I think so… it would still be Phoebe…. Harry's not bad looking either…"

"Did you hear Mom? He's telling the truth." Lily turned to Draco. "You see, Drake, that is actually how things are. Dad dress as Phoebe for the shop but found a freedom while in that form – one he can't achieve while being the world's savior."

"I'm in love with Potter…?" Lily felt Draco fight against her Lure as he turned his head to face Phoebe. "I wanna see him… I need to…" Lily removed the spells and potions from Phoebe's body with a thought and like it looked when one used polyjuice she slowly 'bobbled' into Harry with slightly longer hair as he had let it grow though hiding it with spells, Harry was still in vampire mode but Draco didn't seem to care. "Harry...? Please… look at me…?" Harry slowly turned his head but wouldn't open his eyes, Draco left it for now as he focused on studying every little detail of Harry's face and what he could make out of his body.

"You don't hate me… for lying…?"

"I'm sure there was a good reason… I'll rather know if you'll accept my courtship…?" That made Harry open in his eyes in surprise and his red eyes stared hard into Draco's silver ones, shock filled him and not even Lily's calming Lure could stop her dad from overpowering the trance.

"You wanna continue the courtship?!" Lily gave up on covering them as Draco too fought her so she sat back, Ariel in her lap purring lowly, and simply observed.

"Why wouldn't I? You're still the same person, are you not? I will enjoy seeing you as you are now as well as Phoebe, they are two faces of the person I've fallen in love with these past few months."

"Dad, don't forget about Sev'rus. He should be back soon for dinner and you promised to make it…"

"I know Lily…" Harry rose from the bed and walked over to his closet, he went past the dresses and skirts until he reached the pants. He found his favorite pair of leather so he tried to find the tank top Luna said matched and when he did he took it all with him out. "Draco, you are very welcome to stay and eat with us. We can talk while I cook?" Draco nodded, still studying Harry's profile. "Lily will show you the kitchen while I dress. Lily, take a bath afterwards." Lily nodded as she pulled Draco with her to the kitchen and placed him on a chair so he could see the whole room.

"What is the deal with my godfather?"

"Well you see… he might have a _tiny_ winy crush on Dad, are at the moment in denial as he is scared of getting abandoned again and Dad has kind of promised that Sev'rus can join us in bed whenever he wants to… Sev'rus are on the breaking point right now from stress and bad confidence in himself, one wrong move and he'll break – I don't know how he be afterwards. I don't know why but ever since Dad appeared as Phoebe and treated him with respect and compassion he's become more and more confused, I think it was the notion of given the choice to do something for himself there was the breaking point."

"Yes, I can see why that would make him fall apart. Despite appearing, my godfather has always been insecure but he has this wall around him and I've never been able to crack it the _slightest_. I've tried very hard, trust me, ever since I started school as that was when I discovered his wall and masks." Lily saw her Dad in the door but kept her focus on Draco. "It angered me, at first, how everyone treated him… hated him… it wasn't before third year that I understood fully just why he was that way… I had tried to get him to talk with me but he kept brushing me off; saying I was too young to burden with adults business…" Draco trailed off seeing Lily was Reading him. "You really need to ask before doing that… so, what are your conclusion oh Mighty One?" Lily chuckled before glancing at her Dad.

"You care deeply for Sev'rus, don't you? You might even love him without realizing?" Draco studied Lily's twinkling eyes for a moment before shaking his head.

"Don't you twist my feelings and plant thoughts in my head, young lady."

"I'm not, your feelings for Sev'rus are more than the love of a father-figure and closer to that of a friend or dare I say Partner?" Lily smirked when Draco became thoughtful as he seemed to think about it. "Try visualizing your feeling for Sev'rus in the image of your future – don't think about how he is distant, just picture the future you want with him if you could – be it as a father-figure or a close friend – just picture it, you might be surprised…" Draco did as told; he focused on remembering every moment spent with Severus while at school, his feelings in those moments and he then projected those into an image of his future. "You did it, Drake!"

Draco felt himself sink and landed in a blinding white room where a large shadow floated over the floor and as he walked closer it transformed into two images of his future; the one on the left showed Draco and Severus hugging tenderly and as he looked at them he saw Severus bend down slightly and kiss the image-Draco on the lips. In the other he saw Harry, with the ghost image of Phoebe on his face, hug Draco the same way Severus was and he too gave a kiss. As he looked between the two he noticed that the edges began blurring and was moving closer to each other until they merged and as they did he felt something click into place inside him – he studied the new image of the three of them, Harry was hugging Severus from behind and was tall enough to rest his head comfortable on Severus's shoulder to look out at the real Draco. Severus was in turn hugging Draco with the content smile of happiness on his younger looking face, Harry's red eyes shone with love while Image-Draco was smiling kindly and reassuring to Real-Draco with his hands resting gently on his lower belly and now that Real-Draco focused on that area he saw what looked _very_ much like a baby-bump. Draco looked up at the two others in surprise only to see the same bump on Severus's belly, he fell to his knees with his mouth open as he stared at the picture of a perfect future family, just by looking at them you could see the strong love surrounding them. As he sat there and absorbed every detail the picture could provide a shadow began shimmering besides him, slowly turning his head – eyes lingering at the picture – he found an older looking Lily smile at him.

"Lily…? What is happening… I've never been here before…."

"Drake… breathe…" Draco took some deep breathes while looking frantic between Lily and the floating picture. "I helped you to enter, I felt a barrier there held you back but I removed it – that's when the pictures merged – someone powerful don't want you to enter here…." Lily took a moment to look around at the bare room representing a hospital isolating room. "This part of you have been contained and shut off from you… it needs to heal…"

"Wha-what do you see..?"

"I'm not sure… I'm not getting an actual Reading more like I sense something…maybe you can make sense of this, here…" Lily placed her hand on top of Draco's head and projected the senses she got into him. "Can you?"

"…not really… no wait, this feeling…. I remember it!" Draco jumped up, making Lily's hand fall from his head but he didn't care as the senses invaded him in an embrace of joy. "Lily…! I remember…! I could enter this when I was younger!"

"What did you do in here then?" Lily observed as the floor turned to wood, the walls became a soft sky blue while the ceiling turning into a dark sky filled with stars. Draco was looking around with a big smile on his face, one hand caressing the floor lovingly. "Drake?"

"I saw things….. in that picture there… my first broom … mom cheating on my dad….. dad doing the same on mom…" As he talking, looking at the floor, Lily saw the picture shimmer into the two things he described and Lily stared in horror at seeing Draco's father nearly strangle a girl the same age as her while pounding hard into her small body. "… I saw Severus… they were hurting him…" Lily had to cover her ears and close her eyes as the picture showed Severus in the middle of a human circle there were raining blows and spells on him, his screams of pain cutting into the bone. It was then that Draco saw the picture and with a scream of his own he pounded his hand into it, shattering for a moment it repaired itself with a blank mirror.

"Drake…" Draco slowly looked back over his shoulder, silver eyes wide in fright connected with Lily's shocked red ones. "Drake… come on, let's get out…" Lily slowly neared Draco, who was still looking at her scared with his hand still fisted. "Come on… Dad's properly worrying." That seemed to shake Draco slightly as his hand relaxed; Lily took it in hers while the other hand lifted Draco's head so she could look him in the eyes. "Just relax… I'll get us out." Draco nodded tiredly and didn't really feel him enter his physical body but he did hear someone calling urgently.

"Dragon… come on, wake up… please wake up…." Draco groaned as that someone shook him harshly but wished he hadn't as now someone was hugging the life out of him. "Thank Merlin! You're alive…. You're fine….." Severus looked over at Harry to see that he had also gotten life in Lily and she was looking shaken. "Dragon, open your eyes…" Draco shook his head and tried to hide his face but hands held him steady. "Open them right now, Mr. Malfoy, or I'll get my tools and do it for you!" Draco sat up and opened his eyes with a gasp of shock; Severus left him for a moment to catch his breath while he looked at Harry – who was staring between Lily and Draco.

"Lily…lily….."

"I'm here Drake…." Though Harry's protests she still stood up and ran over to hug Draco. "Everything is fine…. Just breathe…."

"But…but that picture! What was it…. Why was it blocked…?" Lily hushed him while rocking them, wishing for a potion it came in her hand and she showed it shortly to Severus – who nodded – before helping Draco to drink the calming draught. "Mom said they were nightmares….." Severus reached out to catch Draco as he slipped into sleep, holding him close he stared long and hard at Lily.

"Sev'rus… I can't explain what happened, I will tell you everything later…. But I need some times to sort through this…" With that she simply walked out of the room with a pensive look on her face, leaving Harry to calm Severus, first he conjured a soft mat and moved Draco into it before conjuring a blanket to place over him.

"Sev, he's sleeping." Severus took a calming breathe, pushing the thought of Draco dead out of his head. "Now we let him sleep a little while we make dinner… come on." Harry helped Severus on his feet's, Severus looked at Draco with tender eyes and Harry felt a knot of unknown feelings in his belly. "Will you make the table…?" Severus looked at Harry for a moment before nodding, as he walked closer to get the plates from the cabin behind Harry he saw the younger man swallow his own spit in a nervous fashion while fiddling with his new glove. Severus's eyes zoomed in on the jewel before flying up to the necklace around his throat.

"Have you accepted him?" Harry again swallowed before slowly nodding. "I see…" Severus took the plates and turned around.

"Sev…"

"There is nothing to explain."

"Like hell there is!" Severus turned shocked to look at Harry, who was glaring at the floor. "I haven't actually said 'yes' … Lily reminded me of you before I could…"

"Meaning what exactly?" Harry's eyes flew to Severus's, who could clearly see the confusing in the young man's eyes. "Let's just make dinner… for now." Harry gave Severus a sad look before sighing and turning to the counter where he cut up veggies, Severus studied him for a moment and saw Harry glance at Draco from time to time. He walked over to get the rest for the table, noticing how Harry tensed up slightly the closer he got but he ignored it and got the things which he had barely placed on the table when Draco gave a groan.

"…painkiller wanted…" Harry snorted to himself but didn't turn around as Severus gave wanted potion to Draco. "….remind me to forbid Lily to mess with my head…."

"What happened? I came to find Harry screaming at you and you wouldn't wake up."

"Lily asked me to picture something; I did and somewhere along that Lily removed a block on my mind. Long story short, I entered something I haven't since I was seven."

"How does that lead to you lying on the floor?" Draco glanced at Severus while fiddling with his pants.

"Don't know… when I did it as a child it was always at bedtime and as far as I remember I always fell asleep while there but woke up like normal next day… I didn't always like being there..."

"Why not?" Draco looked up at Harry, who was walking over with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I didn't like the mirror floating in the room, it showed bad thing most of the time." Draco shuddered at the image of Severus beaten. "Where's Lily?" Draco looked around but didn't found her.

"She's in her room I think… said she needed to sort out something?" Draco nodded to himself as he stood from his make-shift bed; He walked over and gave Harry a small kiss on the cheek. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Mon Cherie… don't worry, just old memories." Draco smiled to Harry, who slowly smiled back. "Now let's make dinner, I'm dying." Harry laughed when Draco made to grip something from the counter but stopped halfway as he didn't know what to do to actually _make_ dinner.

"First time in a kitchen?" Draco glared at Harry, who just kept on laughing; Severus's corner of his mouth was curving ever so slightly upwards. "Why don't you go and get Lily, it's done in five." Harry smiled as he pushed Draco towards the door.

"One day I'll make _you_ dinner perfectly." Harry snickered which ended in coughing. "I'm serious!"

"Sure Draco, I'll teach you … now go and get Lily." Draco nodded and with a wave walked out. "The day he can cook is the day the world goes under." Severus snorted at where Harry smiled. "About before… I know I feel something for the both of you…. I just can't sort through it…." Severus hummed thoughtful as he walked closer to Harry, who had turned to the pot of soup. "…It's so frustrating…."

"Tell me, have Draco kissed you yet?" Harry looked up in shock over his shoulder where Severus had stopped right behind him. "Have he?"

"A nice peck here and there… why?" Severus smirked at where Harry swallowed. "Aren't you supposed to be slightly on the breaking point…? 'Couse you don't seem like that right now…."

"I've had some time to think…. I realized I've had fond feelings for you for some time now, therefor I can't stay on the sideline while my own godson tries to take you."

"What if said godson wanted a compromise…?" Both Harry and Severus turned quickly to find Draco standing in the door, Lily half hiding behind him. "Past experiences has taught me to trust what that Mirror shows, today it showed a merging of mine, Harry and your futures." Harry and Severus looked at each other surprised. "If we want's to, of course…" Draco first looked Harry in the eyes, who subtly nodded his agreement, then at Severus. "Think you can lower your walls enough to let us in?" As one they both looked at Harry, who took a step back from the intensity at which they were looking at him, each seeing something different when looking at Harry. "We each love one side of him…I fell in love with Phoebe and you in Harry." Draco cupped Severus's jaw and turned him so their eyes met. "Our love for him connects us too, if you want to." Severus cupped Draco's jaw and pulled him closer, holding his eyes with his own he placed his lips on Draco's, who closed his eyes with a small moan. "I take that as a yes…?" Severus smirked at Draco's breathless voice.

"Yes. I would be a fool to say no… besides, someone has to keep Harry out of troubles."

"Heey! I don't _get_ in to trouble, trouble _finds_ me!" Draco snickered while Severus raised one of his eyebrows. "Well it do, not _my_ fault." Severus hummed thoughtful as he walked over to Harry, who was _so_ not pouting.

"Let's eat." Harry nodded with a smile to Lily, who was sitting at the table, head in her hands with her elbows resting on the table – Harry went to get the food while Severus and Draco sat on each side of Lily, Harry placed the soup on the hot plate before taking a second to decide whom to sit by but in the end he knew Severus needed reassurance where Draco was more secure in his feelings. Both Draco and Severus studied Harry and Lily as they ate, trying to see any change in the way they ate as they now knew to look but they found no change. "Food taste the same as the only difference is that we don't get any nourishment from it. Besides, I was bitten when I was six so you wouldn't see any change but you are welcome to keep looking at me while your soup gets cold." Lily snickered when Draco stuck his tongue out before turning to his bowl, Severus observed them with a calculating look in his eyes but he kept his silence.

"Hey Sev? My book says it's possible to brew a blood solution, would it be something you wanna experience with?"

"Depends if I have the stuff for it. Where is the book?"

"Lily, it's on my bed table..." Lily nodded before phasing out of the room only to appear a few seconds later. "Thanks honey."

"This would explain why none blood baths have been reported, the last is dated before the war. Though a few vampire joined the Dark Lord …" Harry rose with a smile and went to the counter where he began on making pancakes, Severus was already consumed by the book while Lily looked at Draco and did a roll of her eyes to which Draco held back a snicker but unsuccessful as Severus's arm flew out and smacked him over the head without even looking up and turning the page.

"It's rude to snicker at your elders." Draco huffed before turning arrogantly to his soup that he made a big show of eating correctly and by his best manners, Severus snorted into his book while Harry was bending over in silent laughter cramps and Lily smirked as she copied Draco's manners. "_One_ day and you're already a bad influence on her." Draco stuck his tongue out as Harry came over with a stack of pancakes and clean plates.

"Stop fighting at the table, both of you, and Lily you behave yourself at once." Lily at once sat normal and focused on sipping her half warm soup, Draco too had relaxed his stiff stance though he still sat well-mannered. "Found the potion?"

"Yes, it looks simple enough though I would need a blood donor to copy the blood from."

"I'll get Ron to extract some." Severus merely nodded as he turned a page, Harry switched Lily empty bowl with a plate of warm pancakes. "Dobby, a moment please." Dobby appeared a second later, a small broom in hand, and looked as if he had been doing some cleaning. "Could you inform Metis that I need two or so bags? Just what he can spare." Dobby nodded and with a smile to Lily and a bow to the two others he popped out, Draco glanced between them but couldn't decipher their faces as they seemed perfectly neutral.

"Why Ron's?" Harry turned to Draco in surprise as if having forgotten others didn't know.

"Ron's a concubine of Contract between his family and the Queen's Guards. Because they have almost _all_ abided the contract their blood are richer and more for filling, it's what Lily gets in portions bags." As if sensing Draco's question Lily called a bags to her before turning fully to face Draco, who studied her fangs drop slowly to pierce the bag. To his surprise her fainted red eyes connected with his and as she drank they brighten up and the red filled out her whole eyeball but retracted to her pupils as she emptied the now flat bag. "She'll be fill till morning now, right Lily?" Lily beamed as she relaxed back, her hand resting on her small belly.

"Say that again… I've always wondered why Uncle's fills me better than that first deer I had…" Lily glanced up at her dad through half lidded eyes; said dad blushed with a frantic look at Draco and Severus, the last who hid behind his book. "Why is that?"

"That's… a conversation for when you are older, honey. There is no reason for you to worry about that yet." Harry looked pleadingly at his daughter, who for a moment seemed to want to argue further but noticed the look and kept quiet with a slightly stubborn look in her eyes. "Honey, trust me."

"Dad, I may not act like it most of the time but I am twelve, I've been through more than most already. You don't have to treat me like I'm _nine_."

"I just think you have enough to think about…"

"Dad, if you just told me I wouldn't be thinking about it. Now, if you don't, I will go around trying to figure out why…" Draco smirked at Lily's very Slytherin tactic, having figured out what she was doing as every pureblood child learned it at a young age; the ability to wrap their parents around their pinky – reversed psychology mixed with logic worked like a charm every time.

"I suppose…" See? "Oh alright, you nosy brat, it's because he's a concubine for the Queen. His family has for a long time done favors..." Lily looked long at her dad, who refused to meet her eyes.

"Favors…concubine…" Lily glanced at Draco – who looked back steadily – and at Severus, who was still hiding behind his book with shaking hands. "He has sex with them, that's what the contract is right? He stands at disposal twenty-four-seven and in return he's carrier of the gene and gets total protection. Cool deal, now was that so hard to say?"

"Lily!"

"What?"

"You're too young to talk like that, young lady." Lily glared at Severus's book as it shielded his face. "And don't glare, you'll get wrinkles."

"Then tell me, Sev'rus, when is a person – in my case a girl – old enough to talk like that after your opinion?"

"Maybe after she's twenty and has had a kid or two." That made Lily glare even more. "Why?"

"I may not be twenty by looks but I might as well be, I don't act like it most of the time but I've known about sex since I was eight – I would even go so far as to say I know more than you three and it's not from reading but from firsthand experience. I've even been seven months pregnant so _please_, be so kind to spare me for your _concerns_ for my non-existing virtue." That had Severus drop his book to stare shocked at her, Draco had dropped his manners and was gaping at her while Harry was looking at the back of her with a sad look in his green eyes. "I'm sorry, Dad, but it's how things is. I'm not an innocent girl and have never really been, you can't change that." Lily walked over to Harry and gave a long hug as she whispered lowly. "I'm still _your_ little girl, Dad, nothing will change that." Harry hugged her closer before letting her go again; she smiled up at him before turning to the door. "I'll be in the living room…" She waved over her shoulder as Ariel rose from Draco's mat and followed her. "…Thanks for dinner!" Harry shook his head before turning to a still shocked Draco and a thoughtful Severus.

"I think she's inherited her name-sister's temper." Harry gave a small laugh, pleased that maybe Lily would get more traits from her gran. "It's easy to forget how mature she really is when she's hanging on you all the time…" Draco agreed franticly and accepted the glass of water Harry summoned for him. "I'll go and get the things ready for the potion; I'll meet you in the living room in a moment." Harry nodded and went to support Draco; Severus rose and hurried out to get it over with.

"What happened with her?"

"Her stepfather abused her; no one noticed or cared enough. She lost the child." Harry sighed as he bended down and lifted Draco, whose legs had begun to shake. "She's fine now, Draco, Ariel helps her a lot." Draco nodded as he relaxed into Harry's arms. "Did you know I was abused too?" Draco looked up in surprise at Harry's serious expression. "Mostly I cleaned and cooked, the rare fence painting or gutter cleaning, but if ever I hadn't completed my chore I got a trashing… got locked in the cupboard a few days and then back to the chores." They found Lily on one of the mats on the floor, looking to be doing her homework; she greeted them with her Lure of calming feelings which Draco soaked up like a sponge. "Here…" Harry placed Draco gently in the diva before spreading the blanket over him. "… I'll go and make tea, okey?" Draco nodded with a tender smile as he relaxed back, surrendering to Lily's lure. Harry smiled before phasing out of the room, looking in the cooler he found cookies newly baked and thanked god for Dobby and his thoughtfulness. Arranging them on a plate while the tea simmered in the pot, he found the china Hera had bought him a few days ago – knowing his love for tea – it was a thin black porcelain with faint red writing around it; words as love, hope, friends and family covered the inside of the cup while the same words covered the outside of the pot. He dusted them off before placing them on the tray; he spelled the whole tray safe before taking it and walking out. He met Severus in the hallway, who took the tray without a word; they walked in silence to the living room where Draco was skimming a book on changing one's look. "Lily come and have your tea, then it's time for bed."

"Yes Dad!" Lily came over bouncing while Harry moved Draco from the diva to the couch, a few minutes went with making their tea in where Harry was prodding her mental walls. "They'll hold dad…"

"Just making sure, honey. Close off your senses, one by one you open for your five senses…." Lily did as told and numbness filled her for a moment where she neither heard, felt nor smelled until she slowly opened for them again. "Now, slowly open for your empath sense…." Lily gave a nervous look before closing her eyes and doing it, they could feel the moment she opened just a little as magic began to sizzle around her. "Honey, relax… it's only us." Harry could see that Lily was struggling with keeping the opening small, her control over her empath was seriously lacking when she tried to take her walls down a little and keep them there. Finally she buckled under and her magic calmed. "Next time we try with Ariel helping you, it will come honey." Lily beamed tiredly as she relaxed into Severus's arm, she studied the owner of the arm who was looking pensively into his empty cup, twirling it around he seemed to be reading the words and she noticed that he would caress the word Family.

Heey Dad…? When will I get a baby sibling? Harry spat out his tea at his daughter's low hissing and promptly blushed deep red with a glance at to the two staring at him. I mean, Drake won't draw things out too long and Severus really wants this so you'll have sex soon and that usually leads to a baby or two at _some_ point…

Lily! Will you stop talking about sex likes it's nothing, it's only in the last six or so weeks that I even knew what sex really was so I'm not comfortable about it yet, alright? Lily huffed but still nodded, Harry breathed in relief and first then noticed Draco studying him and Lily while Severus was holding his cup tight and looking into it.

"I had forgotten how it sounded…" Draco glanced at Severus to see how he took it but he was still staring into his cup, avoiding their searching eyes. "Sev…? You alright?"

"I'm fine." That made Lily look up fast but all she picked up from him was a thick fog of numbness there clouded his feelings and it seemed to do it from even Severus himself. Lily jumped up and phased over to Severus's side where she hugged him tightly, not that he showed any signs of sensing her.

"DAD! He's shutting down!" Harry and Draco flew up and when within reach they both shook Severus who stayed unresponsive. "Dad, hurry and use your lure. Compassion won't be enough this time." Harry's eyes widened for a second before he altered his lure; he sent it out at full blast right into Severus, who gave a gasp and that was all. "More! He's slipping away…." Harry squeezed out every bit of his lure while Draco tried with gently slapping Severus's cheeks, he didn't even bat an eyelash so he shared a look with Lily over Severus's shoulder. "Try kissing him… might be the shock to overload his system." Draco nodded and cupped Severus's slack jaw, placing gentle peck on the unresponsive lips he used his other hand to rub the neck and torso in cherishingly caresses and Lily's happy squeal kept him going though the unresponsive lips under his. "It's working, the fog is lifting … he'll properly be overwhelmed when he wakes…maybe we shouldn't touch him…" Harry studied Lily's tense face before he too looked at Severus and Draco, silently he told Lily to get out and she took Ariel before phasing out, closing the door safely behind her.

"Draco, move behind him slowly…. I better be in front of him in case he lashes out…" Draco stopped kissing but kept touching the still body under him as he moved and Harry took his place. "Sev? Come on, wake up…" Harry glanced at Draco when he felt Severus tense, just as he was about to grasp the tensing arms they flew up to try and dislocate Harry from his lap but Harry merely held himself steady with his legs while bending backwards to avoid the arms. "Sev, calm down!" But he didn't so Harry let go with his legs to roll away, Severus followed with a small cry so Harry hurried to get behind Severus and knock him over before moving in to pin him down on his stomach. "Sev…come on, calm down…" Harry looked up at Draco, who was standing behind the couch, he looked so scared and fragile that Harry felt his inner vampire rejoice over their courtship. When Severus kept trashing around Harry was reminded of the one time that he had had a fit and Alex had to hold him down, Harry moved around a little so he could reach better before letting go of Severus's arms to instead hold his shoulders steady as he pierced the vain with his fangs. Severus turned boneless in seconds and Harry gave a relieved thank to the god and by that didn't notice how his venom was coated out of his fangs and into Severus's bloodstreams and when he did it was almost too late to get his inner vampire back behind his mental walls and nearly rip his fangs out so try and stop more venom getting in but he felt a final small injection leave him and Severus tensing up with a groan before he began seizing.

"What did you do?!"

"It wasn't me! Andy tricked me and it shouldn't mean anything! I did to my friends and none of them got turned and Ron even has the gene!" Draco came running and fell to his knees beside Severus's trashing body but as he prepared himself to hold him down Severus suddenly stilled – unnatural still.

"Oh god, Severus wake up! Come on, wake up…please…" Draco rested his head at Severus's still torso, his body shaking in silent sobs. Harry glanced up as he sensed Lily in the doorway; she was looking with big black eyes at Severus – not seeing her dad's glance at all as she was focused totally on Severus.

Sssev'russs….. Open your eyesss and sssee the world through your new eyesss Harry looked from Lily to Severus whose eyes were fluttering now. "Dad, he'll need fresh blood like me…" Harry nodded to his daughter who then moved away from the door and closing it, leaving him with a newborn and no answers.

"What's going on, what does she mean with fresh blood? Why did you turn him?!"

"Draco, I didn't. Andy did, try reading in the book while I check him…" Harry walked over, grapping the book from the table and handed it to Draco before snapping his fingers in front of Severus's face; no response beyond blinking his eyes once. "Found anything?" He heard Draco flap through the book.

"He's…. he's your….. soul mate…" Harry looked up at Draco, deeply shocked; he nearly fell back on his butt and had to steady himself with a hand. "This Andy of yours gave him the last bit to activate your bond, had he not been your soul mate nothing would have happened other that you would have scent marked him…." Draco looked up from the book with surprise in his eyes. "Vampires have soul mates like a werewolf?!" Harry slowly nodded as he looked down at Severus who was moving his fingers and foots slowly as if getting used to them, he noticed fang scars on Severus's neck which he found strange as they usually healed within seconds of him removing his fangs – he knew Alex had them. "We've never heard of this, we've assumed they went after taste and look… it says it works the same way, mostly, as with werewolves; you have an inner being there can take over your senses, you mark and turn your mates so they survives their new roles, enhanced senses…. It seems the biggest difference is that vampires…"

"Keep their youth while the wolves age quickly due to the transformations…"

"You knew..?"

"I've read that book so many times I can it backwards – it's the only thing I have from my Sire. I don't think of it as I need to masquerade as a human most of the time…." Draco nodded before looking at Severus, who was studying his fingers in slow movements. "If you look closely you can see he's looking a little younger – fate's way of apologizing for fucking up in us being born so far between each other…" Draco did see the change. "You need to make a choice, Draco…"

"About what?" Harry smiled as Draco sounded like he had a pretty good idea about what choice he was referring to.

"Whether you wanna be a Leach too." Draco studied Harry's serious expression, who waited patiently while taking Severus's hand absentminded as Severus rose into a sitting position. "Sev needs blood, he can either get it from a deer newly slayed or from _you_." Draco glanced at Severus, who was looking around slowly as if seeing for the first time. "He'll stay like this until he drinks… if he doesn't soon he'll go blood-crazy."

"Bu-but… we haven't really talked about this…. Why does it matter whether he gets blood from me, now, or a deer?!"

"Because he'll likely turn you and that creates a bond between you, mine with Alex turned to a father-son bond but yours will be a lovers bond…" Draco bid his lip nervously as his arms hugged his torso as if cold. "What's wrong, Draco?"

"Did you know that being afraid of needles makes you fear fangs…?"

"You didn't seem scared in the town?"

"Felt safe in the belief that you wouldn't actually bite me in a so public place…." Harry lifted his eyebrow in an 'Oh really?' kind of way to which Draco half glared. "Well I was."

"Your answer?" Harry smiled tenderly when Draco again bit his lip. "I promise it won't hurt."

"That's not the problem… I freak out at the thought of some metal piercing my skin…" Draco shuddered but came closer slowly. "Ho-how…"

"Here…" Harry reached out his hand for Draco, who took it slowly. "Best to sit in his lap…" Draco nodded and walked around Harry, whose arm followed, he slowly sunk down on his knees which were on each side of Severus's thighs. Harry spelled his robes off, leaving Draco in a tank top and sweat pants. "Just relax and let him scent you… he'll remember who you are through Severus…" Draco locked his eyes with Harry's as Severus began to sniff Draco's torso, moving upwards slowly while his arms sneaked up Draco's thighs and further up, moving under the loose shirt Severus's spider fingers ran over the warm flesh making Draco's breathe hitch. "Keep relaxed… let him run the show…" Draco stayed slack in Severus's arms though he felt Severus move up slowly to sniff slowly along his jaw up to his ear, he felt a tongue lick the edge and sensed something that he by instincts knew were fangs. "Try to not move….." Draco closed his eyes as the tongue ran down his throat with the fangs gently gracing his skin, Severus's arms had moved to encircle him – holding his arms fixated and his body still. "Take a deep breath and it will be over before you know it….." Draco did as told and as he was about to exhale he felt the prick and gave a pitiful whine there ended in a moan as Severus injected his venom into him. Harry sensing that he was far away enough to not notice anything, moved behind Draco on his knees and lowered his fangs to the free side of his neck while adding his own hold on Draco's shoulders. Draco half screamed in pleasure when Harry's venom joined Severus's, not really doing anything other than connect himself to Draco – not the normal way but he hoped it worked. He focused on Draco, who was rutting into Severus in half convoluting movements. Severus removed his fangs with a groan so Harry gave one last injection before pulling back; Draco came with a small scream before turning slack and falling sideway. Harry summoned a blood bag before turning his attention to Severus who was staring between Draco' still form and Harry.

"What happened?"

"Lily caught you shutting down, you went totally comatose for some time but when you, so to speak, woke you were a little… ohm... aggressive so I had to pin you down." Severus lifted his eyebrow. "I _may_ have used a trick my Sire did to me to calm me… I just wasn't prepared that your magic would _steal_ my venom, when Andy found out he tried to take over but I pulled away before he could but he did manage to give you an extra injection and it made you turn…."

"Why?" Harry coughed as he avoided Severus's intense and unreadable red eyes. "Why?!"

"You-you're my… ohm… so-soul…" Severus's eyes widened slightly. "…Mate…" Harry stilled his eyes on Draco's unmoving body. "Draco chose to let him be turned by you so a bond would grow between you…"

"Why does he look dead?"

"Because he is… at least at the moment … our venom is destroying his cells to take their place. This is why we need blood regular; the venom there replaces our cells needs new blood to sustain our powers." Severus observed as Draco began twitching his fingers and his eyelashes fluttered, White eyes finally opened fully but looked without seeing as he sat up.

"What now? I was like that too?" Harry nodded as he crept slowly closer to behind Draco; calling the bag to him he reached out his arm fast like a snake and took Draco around the torso. Having a secure hold on the struggling newborn he bit the bag before trusting it into Draco's hissing-open mouth, who stilled to focus on drinking.

"He'll wake in a moment…" Harry rose with Draco in his arms and walked over to the diva where he laid him gently. "I'll go and move Lily from the bed…" Severus nodded as he too rose and moved over to Draco, who was looking at them now with focused red eyes. "Draco..?"

"I feel you…"

"That's the bond…" Harry turned and went to the door; Severus looked after him as he walked out before turning to look at Draco. Their red eyes connected and he suddenly felt Draco in his mind, who seemed to be reading him.

"You're scared…" Severus lifted his eyebrow at that statement but Draco just kept looking steadily at him for a moment and then suddenly he phased over in front of Severus in a split second, Severus took a step back in surprise but Draco merely followed. "You deserve this as much as anyone else, Sev, don't think otherwise." Draco leaned in and pressed his now cold lips to Severus's equal cold ones. "Why don't we find our Mate?" That made Severus smirk predatory and as one they faced the door with a small hiss of hunt.

"What a fine idea…"

Harry never knew what hit him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Metis popped into the living room with the help of Dobby and when he found it empty, even though it was ten, he struggled and walked out into the hall and further to the kitchen door where he poked his head inside, he found it equally empty so he continued down the hall till he reached Harry and Lily's bedroom. Mindful of the possibility of them sleeping he slowly opened the door and poked his head inside but the sight meeting his eyes made him loose his balance and he fell face first onto the floor with the door swinging into the wall with a bang, the people in the bed woke and turned confused towards the sound.

"….Metis…. what ya doing?" Harry covered a yawn with his hand before resting his head tiredly on Severus's shoulder, whom had sat up to see what it was, looking down at Metis who still had his head on the floor sideway so he could see them and with his butt in the air. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be open now?"

"There's a test today so we have a free period … it's been some time since we've heard from you so I came to see what you were doing…. and not a moment too late. Mate, what are Snape and Malfoy doing in my bed?"

"We _were_ sleeping peacefully… hey, Lily, move over! That's _my_ pillow!" Draco wrestled with a hissing Lily but managed to get the item from her, he laid back down and shortly after he gave a snort as Lily used his back as a pillow of her own. Metis gave them a weird look but Harry just smiled like he had expected his reaction and hadn't been disappointed.

"You'll get a new room and I'll buy whatever you need, alright?" Metis studied his friend closely, feeling a change but it wasn't until he saw the necklace and glove that he understood. "What?"

"Malfoy's courting my brother…..." Slowly his eyes moved to Severus, as if afraid of what he would see. Severus blushed under Metis's ogling, who couldn't believe his eyes as his before old, disgusting and slimy professor now looked like a young healthy man in his prime but the red eyes looking back at him was what made him gasp and sit up fast to gape at Severus. "I'll be damned… the world is ending… Severus Snape hot…" Severus blushed and avoided Metis's cloth hidden eyes. "….and cute…. Must be the red eyes…." Harry laughed and hugged Severus, who was trying to glare at Metis but he just smiled back. "I'll tell the girls to not disturb you for a few days but please, think carefully about using a potion … babies are a blessing you shouldn't throw away. Dobby." Dobby popped in with his hand covering his eyes and the other held out for Metis, who took it. "I'll see you in a few days…" Dobby popped them out and Harry turned to Severus, who had tensed up.

"Sev, what's wrong?"

"Something inside me is raging at the thought of using that potion… would that be my inner being?" Harry nodded into Severus's shoulder as he guided them backwards to lie down and once down he pulled him close. "What do I do?"

"Either let him be or try talk with him… in this case I would leave him as he will likely try to take over until you're pregnant…. Andy is pounding too." Severus nodded into Harry's chest with a low hum that Harry answered with a smile. "We should get up…" Not that he made any indication of doing just that so Severus snorted in amusement.

"By all means, get up. I'm not moving yet." Severus snuggled contently into Harry's chest. "I have to endure Draco's shopping in a few hours…"

"Yes, I can see how hard that must be for you…"

"What do we do, Harry...? I really don't want to bring babies into this war but on the other hand I keep thinking; what if this is our only chance?"

"We _will_ survive." Draco turned around and looked at them. "Do you hear?!" They both nodded slowly as he stared them down, Severus hugged Harry close as if fearing he would disappear.

"Sev, I'm not leaving…" Severus relaxed slightly but kept his arms around Harry. "Of course I wanna survive but what if I don't? I can't leave you two with babies and Lily…"

"Harry, I think we should take the chance. We're safe down here; the babies would be safe as long as they stay here."

"But Tom can enter these chambers; it will only be safe as long as Hogwarts hold stand and the wards stay active…." Draco leaned over Severus and gave Harry a gentle kiss but though he responded the scared look stayed in his eyes.

"We'll set up alarms and wards, I and Severus will always be here with the babies and Lily… don't worry…"

"Don't worry he says… I have a lunatic after me and those close to me and you wanna have _babies_?"

"YES! I want your baby now so I might have a chance to be parent!" Severus stopped Harry from answering with a kiss and Draco turned away from them with tears in his eyes. "A chance to keep a piece of you….." Draco rose slowly and went to the bathroom without a word.

"Leave him for now… I'll take the spare bath." Severus kissed Harry's cheek before raising from the bed and walking out, enjoying that he could move without joint-pains. "See you in a bit, brat…." Harry snorted with a shake of his head before he too stood, opening his closet he picked a few different things and then he took his make-up bag and went to the girls' rooms. Lily crawled out of the blankets and made for the door, not really thinking quite clearly, as she merely opened the door.

"Heey Drake..?" Hadn't it been for his new blood he would have ended up with a broken neck, as it were he ended up breaking the marble stone tub behind him. "Oh… sorry…" She turned around with a snicker and held a hand over her eyes, Draco covered himself with the towel with one hand while the other waved his wand to remove the dust and such and then he hurried to wriggle into his jeans. "That was a bit more than I wanted to see… are you decent now?"

"Cheeky brat, yes, I'm covered now." Lily carefully glanced at him and did a big show of whipping her forehead and letting out a big breath. "You just be glad I like you or I had cursed you by now, girl or not." Draco mock glared at the smirking girl, who was once again in tight jeans and a small grey shirt with the words 'Daddy's girl' over her breasts in white letters.

"Oh I know you like me … empath, remember? Never mind, Mom seemed to be unsure what to wear as she carried at least four sets…" Draco's eyes widened in surprise.

"Mom? He's going as Phoebe?" Lily nodded with a smile. "Jeans will be fine, as long as her necklace is visible. I'm ready in ten."

"Alright! See ya!" Lily phased out of the room but he heard her collided with Severus out in the hall and he snickered when he could hear him scold her, he hurried to put on his shirt and locate his left shoe – was behind the toilet – and leather jacket before joining Severus and Lily in the hall. "Drake! Please get him off my case!"

"Nope, your own fault for running in the house. I'll get your mom and then we'll go." Draco walked past them and entered the girls' bedroom where Phoebe looked between two outfits on the bed. "Take the jeans, Cherie." Phoebe jumped half a meter before wrapping her bathrobe tighter around her with a glare at Draco.

"Stop scaring me." Draco smiled innocently while tipping back and forward on his feet's. "I'll be out in a minute…" Draco merely nodded as he kept tipping. "Are you at least gonna turn around then?"

"Nope." Draco smirked when she glared before turning her back to him and while keeping the robe covering her she wriggled into her jeans but she gave up on modesty with the shirt, Draco mentally moaned at the peek he got of her bra covered breasts before she had the shirt over her head. "Ready?"

"Yeah…" She joined Draco by the door. "Have you missed me?"

"A little I admit, I really love your hair…" Phoebe blushed but kissed Draco on the cheek. "Let's go and save Lily." That made her laugh as she followed Draco out in the hall where Lily and Severus was having a staring match. "Who's winning today's match?"

"I am, in a moment. If only he wasn't so stubborn!"

"He wouldn't _be_ Severus if he wasn't. What's the match about anyway?" Lily intensified her glare at Severus, who merely raised his eyebrow.

"He won't let me call him Sev like you do but when I suggested Papa he blew up in my face."

"I've given up on those two a long time ago but I'm not giving up on you; you _will_ learn proper manners!" Phoebe and Draco gave each other a look before breaking out in laughter, holding on to each other for balance they kept laughing until they fell to the floor, never minding the two glares send their way. "Are you done so we can move on with today?"

"Su-sure… Dobby, to town please." Dobby bowed and took Phoebe's hand while everyone held on to her and a second later they stood before the jewel shop from yesterday. "What are we doing here, Draco?"

"The rules are a little different for a Triad, you'll see." Draco led them inside and to the counter where Maurice pulled something out from under it when he saw Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have the pieces ready. I only need one hour for the last two, would you like to wait with these until I've finished?" Draco nodded before taking Phoebe's hand with the glove and held it out to Maurice, who was quick to spell the jewel off before Phoebe could stop him.

"Draco! What's going on?" Draco bowed to Maurice before leading her towards the door. "Draco, my glove..?"

"He just needs to modify it a little… where should we go first?"

"I would like an ice-cream!" Lily beamed pleadingly up at her mom, who raised her eyebrow. "Please?"

"I'm sure that if you promise to eat all your veggi…. Hey, we don't need to eat… huh…." Phoebe rolled her eyes at the two of them before taking Severus's hand and walking to the pub.

"Find a table, I'll order." Phoebe smiled to Severus and led Draco and Lily to an empty table while Severus went to the counter; he had to wait a few minutes before she appeared – boxes with fire whisky and wine floating behind her. "Chocolate ice-cream, salad with tuna and two glass of fire whisky." Severus tried not to notice how she was studying him closely while making his order but when she nearly tripped because she was too busy with looking at him he finally had enough. "Yes?"

"How did you manage to get de-aged? The lovely black haired young lady shouldn't happen to be your Animus Materia, would she? I hear she's a Leach…?"

"How do you know about that term?" She smirked at Severus as her eyes flashed red for a brief second and her face seemed younger too but when he blinked it was gone and she handed him his order. "Thank you." Severus quickly walked to their table, shocked that she were a vampire and that he had never suspected it. He sat down and absentminded turned towards Phoebe, who was handing out the order. "How much have you adapted to mimic humans?"

"If you overlook the need for blood, then we mimic humans in every way. Why?"

"What about aging signs?" Phoebe glanced up from her salad but Severus was looking at the bar.

"Alex said there were glamour's but he would explain more this year… I wonder when he'll show up…" Severus looked at Phoebe who was staring dreamingly out the window; he saw that Draco had heard them when he raised his eyebrow in question. "…and he better have a very good excuse as to why he never mentioned any of this or he'll regret it!" Phoebe smirked and turned away from the window to look at their calculating expressions. "What?"

"I'm pretty sure you should show your elder Sire respect, cursing him would be rude."

"Oh hush, Sev, Alex can handle it. He's not general for the Queen for nothing." Phoebe took a bite of tuna with a smile; Severus shook his head while Draco merely took a sip of his glass.

"Sounds like Alex are used to your antics?" Phoebe just smiled around her fork for a second before she noticed that Lily was ignoring her ice-cream and instead stared out the window.

"Mom… could I borrow some money? There are a few things I wanna buy…" Phoebe studied her daughter's serious expression.

"Sure honey, we have to work out your allowance. Take this and use what you want – within reasons – if it's an animal or body changing stuff some and ask first?" Lily nodded as she stood up and walked over to her mom, she gave a kiss to her cheek. "If we're not here I'm sure Ariel can find us."

"Sure mom. See ya!" The three of them followed her with their eyes as she ran out and across the street where she entered the animal shop, Severus turned to Phoebe to see a sad expression on her beautiful face which Draco saw to.

"What's wrong, Mon Cherie?"

"My first gift ever was Hedwig from Hagrid… and then at Christmas … it's the same with Lily…" Phoebe happened to glance at them when the two of them shared a look. "What?"

"Nothing Phoebe, don't worry." Phoebe gave Severus a tender smile at where he joined his hand with Phoebe and Draco's, Phoebe glanced out the window.

"What do you think Lily's doing?" Phoebe turned to Severus who was also looking out the window, eyes roaming the street.

"I'm sure she's enjoying herself, don't worry so much Sev." Severus grumbled at Draco's smirk of knowing, he flicked Draco's ear making the younger man glare. "It's against the law to hit your Socius!"

"I did no such thing." Phoebe laughed at them and that made the two of them turn their glares to her so she hid her smile behind her hand. Draco huffed before drowning his glass with Severus copying. "Wanna go for a walk?" Phoebe nodded so Severus walked over to pay while Draco rose; he helped her to her feet's before pulling her to his side.

"I'm happy you have this soft side to you or my masculinity would die completely being the bottom of two males… I suppose I would miss Harry after some time, even he has a soft side but not too much." Phoebe smirked before giving Draco a peck on the lips, Severus joined them just then so the two of them guided her out and turned towards the shack. Phoebe studied the house closely while Draco told Severus about the time that Harry had thrown snowballs at him and his friends.

"Who owns the Shack?" Draco halted in his speech and turned to Phoebe, who ignored his eyes in favor of studying the run-down house. "Can I buy it?"

"Why would you wanna buy that old thing?" Phoebe's eyes turned to Draco with a look in her eyes that he couldn't name.

"So we can live here… we'll finish this year, Draco, but Dumbledore has asked us to continue the Service and Lily still needs to go to classes even though she won't be able to live there… besides… I thought that maybe Severus could live with us… if he wants to..." Severus smiled as he hugged her close, Phoebe melted into his side and if she hadn't locked her knees she would have fallen. "I take that as I 'yes'?" Severus nodded. "So, can I buy it? It could even be done remodeling by the end of school."

"If you flash your name and maybe does a controlled interview with a trusted person, then maybe. It's actually protected by the Ministry but I know they hate it like the plague for unknown reasons… maybe people still hear howls coming from here so they have to keep searching it?" That made Draco snort while Phoebe snickered, Severus kissed her temple and just then Lily came running – she was waving her arms around and Ariel was on the ground besides her.

"Mom! Moom!" They stared in amusement as Lily came running for her life and at a distance away a blond boy was following her in short controlled phasing steps. "Help! He's freaking me out!" Lily plumed into Draco's waiting arms but only for a second before hiding behind him, peeking out under his arm. "Make him stop!"

"Easy honey, what's wrong? What is he doing?"

"He keeps touching my arm and asks the weirdest and most personal questions ever!"  
By now the boy had reached them and stood a few meters away staring intensely at Lily like she was all he could see. "Leave me alone! I don't wanna talk about that so go away!"

"Lily, it wasn't your fault. Your magic did it to save you but you had already done everything you could at the time. You're not a bad person and this ability are not a curse to punish you but a gift so you can understand people around you and hopefully never end up with someone like your stepfather – can you not understand that? Even Ariel agrees with me." Lily, who had hidden herself completely behind Draco, tried to hold back the tears but they rolled down her cheeks anyway and soon sobs raked through her body. When Draco felt it and Phoebe and Severus smelt the fear and pain on her they all three hugged her close, Phoebe turned to the slightly dirty boy.

"How do you know this?"

"I feel and see it… in here." The boy pressed a hand to his heart. "If only she would understand this and accept it then her gift would settle down, she would only feel when she touched someone … some can even train themselves to only feel when they want to even when touching someone. My mom could." Phoebe let go of Lily and turned fully to him. "Mom said she learned it during my first year of life."

"What's your name?"

"Stiles… yours? It's been awhile since I last saw new vampires in town."

"My name is Phoebe, this is Draco and Severus. You seem to know my daughter quite a lot, do you live in town?"

"At the moment…" Phoebe studied the boy – young man really – closely; the first things you noticed were his dirt filled blond hair, the lightest shade of blue you would properly ever see as he nearly had white eyes in the sun, masculine pre-mature body, worn jeans with rips here and there, bare feet's and his very relaxed pose though he was facing four strangers there happened to be vampires but if you looked closer at the details you could see perfectly shaped and clean nails, white straight teeth's and a confident and eager glint could be seen in his nearly white eyes. "Usually I live in Knockturn Ally with a friend but I needed air so I always come here and help whoever I see in emotional pain, I sensed Lily yesterday like a punch to my gut and the same today." Phoebe gave her daughter a worried glance that Stiles saw. "Mistress Phoebe? I feel I have to inform you, as her mother, that Lily is on the edge of splitting her personality – properly so her life before school will be with one half and everything after with the other. Her emotions are in total chaos – though I have to say she hides it well and I've seen many cases – and so she puts on a mask of how she thinks others think she should be and it is _this_ that is dangerous; she wants to be this happy and normal girl but her emotions from her old life are interfering with that so she hides them away, if it continues much longer anything can trigger her off and then we'll have an even harder work ahead of us."

"Us?" Lily peeked out from Draco's arms and Stiles smiled tenderly to her, it made her hide again.

"I can't leave a damsel in need, wouldn't be right." Stiles winked at her peeking eyes with a teasing smile. "Besides, I'm helping someone else at the school so I'm here anyway." Lily slowly smiled back, feeling his sincere wish to help her; she stopped hugging the life out of Draco who was glad as his ribs had been complaining slightly even with his new blood – that girl was strong!

"What would you require for helping her?" Stiles eyes flew to Severus, whose tone had been his best Scary-Teacher silky voice – normally interpreted as you better answer right – but Stiles' face remained neutral and waiting. "And shouldn't you first tell your friend and parents?" Phoebe nervously bit her lips when Stiles' eyes narrowed in a glare, not that Severus took notice. "I can't imaging they will allow you to run around on your own. How old are you anyway?" Phoebe gave a shout as she phased into the running Stiles, knocking him to the side and off his path towards Severus, Stiles twisted so he rolled sideway a few meter before rising slowly into a crouch. His, before _nearly_ white, eyes glaring at them with no visible pupil as they were now totally white.

"Don't mistake my appearing; it's not wise to judge a book on the cover, something you should know about Mr. Snape." He slowly rose from his crouching position, his white eyes studying them calmly. "I clearly see your shame, your hatred of fate and the path you've taken – anyone can – but I see so much more…" He closed his eyes for a moment and took a breather which turned hissing halfway and he fell to his knees with his head in his hands. "…Not much fear though the dangers in your life… much hate…frustrations…" He looked up at Severus, who was staring with scared eyes. "You've been through a lot Mr. Snape, like Lily more than most. Should I have judged you on your cover I should be screaming the words Death Eather and Murderer at you, no?" Phoebe looked between Stiles and Severus, who seemed to have a silent conversation only for them, she saw Severus cover the mark on his arm with his hand when Stiles' eyes flew down to look at it. "It's lucky I know what lies in your heart…" Stiles' eyes glided over them as the white retracted to let the small amount of blue he had to fill his eyes, he rose fully and phased closer but Phoebe stood in front of the rest, blocking him.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Stiles' eyes moved to Lily, who was between Severus and Draco's arms.

"He is…" Phoebe turned to her daughter with questions in her eyes, Lily saw them and with a short glance at Stiles she gave a small nod. "He won't hurt us…" Phoebe looked over at Stiles, who was still looking at Lily, Phoebe indicated for him to come closer and he did so in a short phase and when he was close enough she grasped his jaw and pulled him very close.

"I don't care how old you are or how powerful, if you hurt my family or friends I _will_ hunt you down. Are we clear?" Stiles took a good look on the face very close to his own, he saw the conviction in the red eyes and from a quick superficial read of her he found that she meant it with the whole of her soul and magic.

"Yes." Phoebe changed from holding him to cup his jaw.

"Good. Now, we'll go get my glove back and then I think it's time for lunch." Lily glanced at her mom before phasing off with Stiles in tow; Severus walked up to Phoebe and hugged her close while Draco did the same from the side. "I should have seen past her mask… I should have recognized it…"

"You and us both."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took some explaining when Phoebe changed to Harry but soon enough they were on their way to lunch; Lily piggy-riding her dad, Draco was pouting as Severus had forced him to wear his school robe and Stiles was trailing after them with a thoughtful expression and Ariel turned her head to look at him from Lily's shoulder and it almost looked like she raised her eyebrow in a questioning way, a glance at Lily from her and he interpreted as she asked if he felt the same and he did; her feelings were slowly separating into two but without actually splitting up – yet.

"Did you know that being sad allows us to let go of all those bottled up emotions we hide from, it empties our cup so there's room for new things…"

"Do we _have_ to talk about that right now? I would rather enjoy my lunch." Harry heard how she talked through her teeth's and it made her hiss lowly, giving you the impression of a snake ready to strike out – not that it seemed to concern Stiles the slightest.

"I was merely telling you an interesting fact."

"I _might _have found that interesting if I was a nerd but as I'm not it's not. I'm giving you my _full_ support to you keeping that kind of things to yourself in the future, fair enough?"

"Sure thing, Darling, I'll just have to talk aloud to myself then." Harry and Draco snickered while Lily turned her head and gave a death glare but he merely smiled back innocently. "Did I say something wrong?" Draco couldn't hold back his laugh while Harry was glancing concerned at his daughter from the corner of his eye as he felt her magic stir up slowly. "Harry, could you put her down?" Harry needed not be told twice as her magic began boiling under her skin, making her slightly hot to touch, ready to strike. "This is normal, I'm pushing her bottoms so she can let go of her emotions. Right now I'm pushing her anger, she's angry at herself for losing the bab… uhh, pretty…" At the word baby her magic broke loose and a cloud of dark blue electrified fog rose behind her in the shape of Ariel – if you had good imagination. It roared and flew towards him with its mouth wide open, Stiles observed calmly with his hands in his pockets. "Just for the record…" The cloud had shot a sickly yellow beam of unknown existence at him but he merely sidestepped it with a phase to the side. "… I just wanna say that you did all you could… if you want to be angry at someone then be angry at your mother for allowing it…. And maybe it was for the best? Think of the life the baby would have had with a mom away most of the time…" Lily shook her head a few times and her cloud seemed confused as it had stopped moving towards him as well as shooting beams of light at him. "Can't you see? The Mother spared you the future pain of losing her, by then you would love her so the loss would have been greater. She rewarded you with this gift of empath so no one could hurt you again – it gave you new parents and friends…" By now she was kneeling with her head in her hands, her magic retracted as her shoulders began to shake in silent sobs and when Harry moved to hug her Stiles pushed him back with his magic.

"Let me comfort her!"

"Not yet, Harry, she needs to face this on her own. Only then can she let go, accept and move on." Lily sobbed at that loudly, arms now hugging herself; she looked at her dad with scared eyes there ripped at the men's hearts.

"No…Dad don't... don't agree…!" Harry stared desperate between his despairing daughter and Stiles, who looked at Lily with one hand pressed hard to his heart as if feeling a pain there. "I don't deserve to move on… I killed my child!"

"No Lily! You didn't, your magic chose that rather than you both died. You have to accept that." Lily shook her head stubbornly as she rocked back and forward. "Hear and remember my words, think about them and if you ever want to talk just say so…" Stiles phased over in front of her and though she flinched back he took her hand and held it safely between his own. "You're not alone anymore, Darling, so there is no reason for you to tackle this by yourself. Alright?" Lily looked into his tender eyes for a long time, searching, before she slowly nodded. "Good girl." Lily glared slightly at that but the corner of her mouth was ever so slightly curved so Stiles smiled. "Now, I want you to take a deep slow breathe as you close your eyes." Lily closed her eyes before exhaling so she could fill her lungs. "Good…keep going while I talk." Lily did and by the fifth time it was clear that she was totally relaxed and almost in a trance. "Now, I want you to hold your breath for a second before exhaling…" Lily did so calmly like she had done this a dozen times. "As you hold it I want you to focus all your negative emotions into your mouth and when you exhale those emotions will leave your body…. Exhale by exhale….." Harry, Draco and Severus gasped when a small fog gathered outside her mouth. "You're doing great, Darling, keep going… easy and relaxed…" They observed as he let go of her hand there fell to her lap, he then used his hands to make some kind of signs and as they looked the small fog was sucked through the hand sign and into Stiles' heart. "You feel heavy and happy… relaxed into your bones…" As he had been talking they could see Lily sway until he caught her calmly. "…good … I'll count to five and then you'll wake up feeling refreshed and calm …. One… two… three….." He guided her into a sitting position and had to hold her up. "…. Four…. Five…" Her eyes fluttered a few times before opening fully and when they did they locked onto Stiles', who was studying her face. "Lily, are you with us..?" Lily just kept looking at him with unreadable eyes.

"What did you do to her?!"

"Easy… she's merely sorting herself…"

"Stiles…?" He looked back at Lily who was now looking at him with focused eyes. "Thank you…" Lily smiled as she leaned closer and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "I feel wonderful… like I could take on the world…" Stiles' eyes narrowed slightly. "What?"

"Listen closely; this method is only to be used in stressed situations like now, tonight before you go to sleep we will deal with them before you push them out. If you don't do this then you'll never get better and in the end you'll go numb for feelings as you've kept pushing them away. Do you understand the importance of this?" Lily nodded seriously and Ariel rumbled low in her throat as she rubbed her nose into Lily's thigh.

"I wanna get better… I have to." Stiles smiled proudly as he pulled Lily into a tender hug, which Lily melted into as her senses was filled with appreciation of her and tender caring feelings coming from Stiles, he held her close while standing and kept his arms around her. "Wanna carry me? I'm feeling rather lazy at the moment…" Stiles laughed but complied and lifted her in bride style and she was asleep before they reached her dad.

"What are you doing to her?" Stiles faced Harry, who was looking curiously at his daughter.

"I'm suppressing all emotions I have in my body – that includes those I just received from her – then I allow only a few positive after my choice to surround me or a person… they tend to get drowsy but she'll be fine in a moment when she smells food." Harry nodded and walked towards the great hall with Draco in hand and Severus was hugging mentioned man to his side. Harry kissed Severus's cheek, Draco doing the same, before dragging Draco to the lions table, Severus staying outside the doors, where he placed him beside Ron before taking Draco's other side.

"Seriously Mate? First my bed and now you want me to _eat_ with him?"

"That is correct, oldest friend of mine, and you'll do so _quietly_… oh and this is Stiles, he'll be helping Lily heal." At Harry's word of 'quietly' Ron lost his voice and when no one would remove it he glanced at Draco, who was eating tensely. "Lily, are you with us now?" Lily groaned moodily and buried deeper into Stiles' shoulder, who merely stroked her back as he eat.

"Not hungry dad."

"Alright honey." Harry kept one eye on his daughter while eating his pie; Draco was still tensely eating with his eyes focusing hard on his plate. "Draco, the eggs are cooked… there is no need for you to stare so heated at them."

"I am aware of that, thank you." Draco's eyes stayed on his plate.

"Draaay…?"

"What?!" Harry giggled at Draco's hiss.

"May I have a kiss?"

Dead Silence….

"Harry James Potter!" Both Harry and Draco slowly turned towards Hermione who was glaring hard at them with a raised eyebrow. "Are there something you wish to inform me about before I kick your butt?"

"Ohm… I'm dating Malfoy?" Harry tried his 'Kicked puppy/innocent little brother' look but Hermione merely glared harder. "Listen, can we do this later? _Please_?" Harry glanced around and saw that he had the attention of the whole school – teachers included – Hermione noticed too as she nodded and went back to her book.

Dad… Sev'rus's panicking…

"Dray, come with me. Stiles, stay here with Lily and Hermione." With that he pulled Draco with him out to the entrance hall. "Dobby! Take us to Severus!" A second later they stood behind Severus, who was standing just inside the door leading out into the big chamber. "Severus? What's wrong?" Severus didn't turn or otherwise responded at Harry's voice, he merely stood there looking out the open door but making no move to go through it.

"I can't go out… I've been standing here for five minutes…" Harry and Draco walked closer and hugged him around the waist. "Why am I going into a panic fit at the thought of going to the great hall…? I had forgotten something so I had Dobby pop me here …. But I couldn't get myself to call him or go out…."

"Maybe you fear how people will react to the new you?"

"Harry's right Sev, it will come with time. Why don't we have a cup of tea while Harry changes so he can go talk with his friends and get Lily and Stiles, you and I can read a book?" Severus nodded so Draco guided them to the living room while Harry went to the kitchen. "Don't worry about it Sev, soon enough you will hate being cooped up down here… give it a few months." It took Severus a few seconds to figure out that Draco was referring to their upcoming pregnancies and their need to stay down here but when he did he turned beef red and refused to look at Draco. "What is this, my scary older and more experienced Partner embarrassed at the mention of sex?"

"Zip it or you'll see just _how_ scary I can be." Draco giggled as Harry came in with the tea; he was smirking knowingly but kept his silence. "Not a word, Potter, or you both sleep on the couch." Harry smiled gently and Draco stopped giggling, Severus had crossed his arms over his chest and was glaring at the floor.

"Sev, I don't need to be either an empath or your soul mate to see that something is bothering you. Wanna talk about it?" Harry kneeled in front of Severus, who still avoided their eyes; Harry gently cupped Severus's jaw and lifted. "We really want to know what you're thinking and feeling." Severus had closed his eyes before Harry could make any eye contact so Harry placed a soft kiss on Severus's lips, who gasped in surprise and his eyes flew up. "Do you not believe me when I say that? If you don't then try and sense my emotions… I'm being totally honest." Severus closed his eyes and looked into himself. "You might need to move our incomplete bond past your walls, I had to…" Harry was right as Severus couldn't find the thread connecting them so he tried to look past his walls and there it was. Severus hurried to move it behind his inner walls though he knew his outer walls would hold, he then followed the thread and found it led to Harry's heart and a comforting wave of emotions met him halfway. "See?" Severus opened his eyes and looked into Harry's green honest eyes; slowly he nodded to which Harry beamed. "We'll talk later; I better go and get Lily." Kissing him tenderly he turned to Draco, who was already ready for a kiss; lips pushed outwards and eyes closed. It made Harry chuckle for a second before giving a slightly more heated kiss as he knew Draco could take it where Severus wasn't to be pressed – especially when he was tense to begin with. Stopping at the door he slowly turned his head to them with a glint in his eyes. "I have to warn you two… now that Stiles help Lily and she's handling the great hall my friends will properly want to move in here in their rooms… thought I should warn you…." With that he smirked before phasing out of the door.

"Did he say what I think?! Do you think he meant it?!" Severus got his nerves under control and turned to Draco, who was totally freaking out. "How will I survive living with a Weasley _and_ Granger!"

"Harry once told the rule of treating each other with respect and just be there for each other."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Don't ask me, we'll just be polite as if it's the first time we meet. Alright?" That seemed to calm Draco a little as he slowly nodded. "How about we get changed and I start thinking about dinner?" Draco answered by standing and walking out, Severus stared after him for a few seconds before following. He found Draco by Harry's closet; a pensive look on his face, Severus walked over behind him and hugged him gently around the waist. "What's on your mind?" Draco gave a small submissive whine and relaxed back into Severus's chest and strong arms, who growled warningly at Draco's distracting tactic. "Answer me."

"… I understand how Harry feels… the desire to blend in, to be a _nobody_…" Severus graced his fangs along Draco's exposed throat which made the younger man moan wantonly. "I want the same… I don't wanna be Lucius's son… I wanna be my _own_ person for once…" Severus hummed thoughtfully as he nicked the flesh to get a drop of blood.

"So, Draco Malfoy as your public face… who does you then wants to be while at home with friends and family?" After a few seconds the young man waved his wand so Severus closed his eyes so Draco wouldn't decide out from Severus's expression, this was important for Draco to do on his own … or rather on her own. Severus felt the waist get slimmer and curved perfectly, belly flattened out to that of a fit girl and not abs, gliding his hands blindly up along the perfect body till he reached her breasts where he rested them right under her high firm and lovely round breasts.

"Keep them closed, I wanna change first." Severus nodded and took a step back so she could remove the now loose clothes and step into the closet, the door closed after her so Severus called Dobby to get all his clothes and add two closets besides Harry's – decision made; no matter how Draco choose to look he would still love him the same way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Am I the only one who thought this chapter was slightly dark-mood? I blame my new music…. ;P R&R !


End file.
